We've been Destined
by vampirehime92
Summary: A thousand years ago, the Higurashi clan made a contact with the celestial beings, they revealed that the world will be destroyed by the five celestial creatures, Who will save us all? TOTALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Hey new stories...so enjoy...**

**Pairings:** Undecided but there would be Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke  
**Note:** Alternate Universe

**Prologue **

The Higurashi clan, was known as the only remaining "Holy clan" in the Shinobi world. They're the only one who are non-shinobi because there are known for there holy abilities to purify evil spirits and demons, they can also heal people, but later on. They had been contact to the celestial worlds and given an honor to become the guardian of the celestial creatures, these creatures are none other than;

**Genbu-** the guardian of the water element

**Byakko**- the guardian of the metal element

**Suzaku**-the guardian of the fire element

**Seiryu**-the guardian of the wood element

**Oryu**- the center and the guardian of the earth element

These are the five elemental beast that has been roaming around the human world for almost a millennia. They are very powerful and noble, they were considers as gods and a powerful deities. The bijous however, are opposite of them, they are not as a powerful as them, they were just created by chakra. The current generations had forgotten about them, but due evil had been corrupted the earth. The prophecy foretold that these five powerful creatures will destroy the world, and its living creatures, due to many centuries have past ninja wars and the corruption of the endless evil continues to spread across the world, so the celestial beings had choosen a "chosen one" from the Higurashi clan and yet, they continue to wait and wait….

* * *

**16 years ago**

"Kikyou run…run..Arghhh" a kunai hit the monk as he protect a little girl carrying a new born infant on her arms, Kikyo run as fast as she could, until someone covers her mouth.

"Mmm" she turned around and saw her grandmother and her other fellow clanmates, she was dragged with the others to the seashore where there's a small ship waiting for them. She glance at their burning mansion and the screaming and howling of many voices, her eyes flow with tears as she heard of crying and begging from her other clanmates, kikyou buried herself to her grandmother while her little sister was carried by a older miko.

"Kikyou, don't look" whispered her grandmother, but Kikyou didn't listen to her grandmother instead she saw with wide eyes of the massacre, and the fallen of their clan, she saw a man with long wavy black hair, pale skin and devious eyes, staring at her smirking on the shore with his demons along side with him.

"I will soon one day have my price" he said smirking.

The remaining Higurashi clan went to the land of fire where they have given permission by the feudal lord himself to let them stay in his country including the approval of the third Hokage of Konohagakure, kikyou and her other clan members started a new life and then. She notice her grandmother, carrying old and dusty scrolls, actually, they have been build by the feudal lord himself a huge temple as their home, to which they pleased. Kikyou wondered and asked her grandmother;

"Why does he attack our clan, grandmother?"she asked the old woman. The woman looked at her sadly and opens an old scroll and reveals unknown ancient writings.

"It is been revealed in the prophecy, that this world will be in total chaos because the celestial creatures will destroy us all, he attack our clan because he was after your new born sister" her grandmother replied, Kikyou surprised, her little sister?

"Kagome..why? Why she?" she asked her grandmother, they stare at the sleeping infant.

"Because…Kagome is the chosen one" she said to her grand daughter, KIkyou stared at her sister eyes widen.

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark realm**

The man chuckled as he finally destroy his enemy clan, he is not a human but in a human form, a powerful yet corrupt demon, who suck other peoples dark souls and plays their feelings. His demons roaming around his castle. Looking up the dark sky, he smirked.

"I soon get you, my Kagome" he said and laughed maniacally..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry…I have to replace the previous one without any announcement to make****, I decide to replace it's because of I want Naruto and the others met Kagome in the Shippuden arc, not in a flashback or something, so please understand me, and sorry also it's short, I'm really busy..**

**Keep reviewing….**


	2. Present Day

**Chapter 02**

**Note: Akatsuki will bee set aside for a while including Madara and kabuto, the antagonist of this story will appeared on the future chapters. There will be Ocs in this story, I try to add them in my own reasons. You notice that I used the four/five famous legendary creatures, You think I copy on Fushigi Yuugi,But I had just put a little bit of twist in the story**

**I don't own any characters in both Naruto and Inuyasha, I only own Mayu and Rido**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Present day**

**Land of Wind**

**Sunagakure**

**11:00am**

"What the hell!" shouted a certain jonin, as he saw in wide eyes of the coming of an unknown Sandstorm, it is not expected as the sandstorm never ever came directly into there village, it is only outside in the remoted desert. As it came closer, the villagers are alarmed as they headed on an evacuation, Baki, lead the other elite jonins to assist on the evacuation, he turned from left to his right and he was with Kangkuro and other chunin and genin sand shinobis.

"Where's Kazekage-sama?" asked Kankuro who is still eyed above the sky as he stood to the watch tower, and witness the unexpected dangerous calamity ahead of their village, he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Kangkuro!, where's Gaara-sama?" Baki asked again with a hint of anger. The teen Jonin looked below at his former sensei, and frowned,

"He is still at his office, I try to tell him to get out on the building, but he says that he had something to do." He replied. Baki still angry, this is a red alert emergency, and what does the Kazekage think? He looked at the sandstorm, people are screaming with fear and anxiety, children crying and wipering on there mother's chest. He felt pity to them, they couldn't prevent this kind of situation he looked at Matsuri, and she stood straightly at him.

"Matsuri" Baki looked at the female brown short haired girl.

"Hai, Baki-sama!" replied Matsuri

"Go and tell Kazekage-sama to leave the building and accompany him outside" he ordered the female genin. Matsuri's heart beat faster, she has a long time crush on Gaara but she never tries to tell her feelings for him because of her shyness.

"Ha..hai" she nodded hesitantly and ran to the Kazekage mansion.

* * *

**Kazekage Mansion**

Gaara looked at the window clearly with no emotion, the Sandstorm almost get near the village, he saw his men get floated in the air by the sandstorm itself, he clenched his fist, he can't protect them from this kind of situation, this is not created by a ninjutsu by a shinobi, but something else.

**Knock..Knock**

"Who is it?" asked Gaara in a monotone voice, the door open as he saw matsuri panting, sweated on her head.

"Gaara-sama, we have to leave the village, the other villagers are now in an evacuation." She said wile panting, Gaara nodded but as soon as he leave his office, the roof and ceiling is cracked, his eyes widen, he grabbed Matsuri's hand and they started running away from the building. As soon as they are outside they were attacked by a flying unknown creature, a disgusting creature with black demon wings, Gaara used his absolute defense to protect himself and Matsuri, Matsuri looked at the sky, there where hundreds of flying demon creatures spread across the sky. Gaara looked around his village, houses and buildings were collapsed and his other men killed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Baki to himself and his other remaining men. A creature grabbed one of his men and devouring it with its sharp teeth. The others are shocked with fear, they threw kunais and shurikens to those demons, luckily, it kills them all. Gaara quickly use his sand ninjutsu.

"**Nimpo,****Rendan: Suna Shigure!"**

The technique, creates dozens of sand bullets, hundreds of flying demons were destroyed by his attack, the other Suna nins were relief and they begun to help Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama look!" shouted Baki fearly looked at the sky, the others saw it and also Gaara, they were unfortunate as there is still more flying demons ahead to them, the other demon attacked Gaara but luckily,Kangkuro came to save him.

**Nimpo,****Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku**

Kankurō takes out his Sasori puppet, detaches its head, and launches several triangular blades with bombs attached to them from the neck and palms. The demon who attacked Gaara sliced from limp to limp, and flows a black blood.

"Gaara, are you okay?" asked Temari worriedly.

Gaara just nodded, they focus the sky, there is still many demons scattering. Baki clenched his fist.

"This is the end of us" he whispered, demons screaming as thehundreds of them flying towards them. All of them, closed there eyes as death itself awaits them.

" **Rargh….!"** A sound of a roaring powerful creature, Gaara feel a powerful energy, more powerful than the bijous.

"What was that?" asked Matsuri hesitantly.

They looked at the long lizard-like creature crawling in the dark gray skies, it has azure scales, and has four legs, and the face is hideous yet more powerful and noble. It was a dragon.

"Kazekage-sama, what is meaning of this?" asked Baki to the red haired teen. But Gaara was just stared the dragon.

The dragon used its powerful energy and blasted the flying demons easily like a dust, the demons fearfully leave the Sunagakure. When they notice it the other remaining Suna nins cheerfully screaming with joy as they were save. Gaara forwardly and stares the azure dragon face to face, the dragon also stared at him and it leaves with flash of light. The others ran towards their Kazekage. Ebisu, one of the advisers of Sunagakure and the younger brother of the late elder Chiyo, came forward to them.

"That dragon..one of the legendary five element beast of the Nations" said the old man.

"What? Legendary five element beast?" repeated Temari

"Seiryuu" Gaara whispered the name of the dragon.

* * *

**Konohagakure **

"Tsunade-sama, is there a problem?" asked Shizune to the blonde woman. Tsunade read the reports happen on Sunagakure, her eyes widen, this is the worst happening on their village.

"Shizune" Tsunade calls her assistant.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune

"_It's time we need their help" _thought Tsunade. She write a letter to a red scroll and gave it to Shizune.

"Order an anbu to gave it to the current leader of the Higurashi temple" she ordered. Shizune nodded and gave it to "Tori" anbu, and he bow respectfully to the Hokage and Shizune.

* * *

**Higurashi temple**

A young woman, gently collecting herbs and spices in the garden, she has a beautiful ebony hair tied into a low ponytail, her body was slender yet perfectly curved, pale skin and beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a miko outfit. She smiles and she stares the beautiful azure skies, and bright sun shones her beautiful eyes, she is a very beautiful woman, but yet clumsy and brave.

"Kagome-sama!" shouted a light brown short haired girl with black eyes, she was in a nearly 13, and she wore miko outfit except her hakamas is blue.

"Mayu, you know I'm busy collecting herbs here, for creating herb medicine, Kikyou-oneesan will be angry if I didn't collect it" said Kagome in a hint of annoyance. Mayu panted slowly and looked at the teen girl.

"There's an Anbu waiting on the living room, he says he needs to see the head of the temple" she said Kagome raised a brow.

"What an anbu? But KIkyou-oneesan hasn't come back yet with Kaede-obaa-san and besides, no one knows from Konoha that my older sister is now the current head of the temple" she said to Mayu. The little girl think and she puts her thumb on her chin, her clever mind had an idea.

"What if you just temporarly replace, Kikyou-sama for a while" she suggested. Kagome eyes raised and glares the girl in a questioning look.

"You're right, Mayu, I know that I can trust you" she said with a wide smile, kagome fixed herself and she went to the temple.

"Mayu, take care of those herbs" she waved at the girl and Mayu waved back at her.

The girl named, Kagome HIgurashi, she is one of the surviving members of the infamous Higurashi clan together with her older sister, Kikyou Higurashi and other few members alive, they had moved to Konohagakure five years ago, she is now currently a powerful miko just like her older sister. As she is now in the temple, the Anbu notice her and he bowed respectfully.

"Are you, Kikyou Higurashi?" he asked the young priestess. She put a small vein on her temple, she is always mistaken as her sister Kikyou, it's true, they are resembles a lot, they both have the same color of hair, and eyes but the differences is, is their attitude, her sister,Kikyou is so calm and stoic while she however, is cheerful and full of energy.

"No, My name is Kagome HIgurashi I'm her little sister" she said with a smile.

"Oh..I'm sorry I thought that you are her" he said as he bowed as an apology. Kagome just less surprise

"Iie..that's alright, what is your business here? Is there something wrong on Konoha? She asked the Anbu, the Anbu just shooked his head and he grabbed something on his ninja pouch, it was a red scroll and it was written in front _"To the Higurashi clan head"_ kagome accepted the scroll, and the Anbu stood.

"Please gave it to her, and Arigatou Gozaimasu" the Anbu nin just vanished into a cloud of smoke, Kagome cough from the explosion, she stared the red scroll on her hand.

"What could be inside this scroll?" she muttered to herself.

"Kagome" a female calm voice called Kagome inside the temple, Kagome turned around and smiled as her older sister Kikyou returned from her travel. She frowned

"Kikyou oneesan, I thought you said you're going home next week?" she whined, kikyou sigh

"I just decided to go home instead, I have just finished my medical mission in a remote village" she explained, Kagome just silent, then, Kikyou noticed a red scroll on Kagome's hand, Kagome noticed her older sister stared the red scroll.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's Anbu came here a little while ago, he says that I should give this to you since you're the head,anyway" she grunted, Kikyou aware of Kagome's behavior at her but she choose to ignore it, she walked towards her and Kagome gently give it to her.

"Rido" she summoned the other of her servant, Rido appeared, he is a bald man with a monk outfit **(just like Mirokos Lol:)) **

"Hai, Kikyou-sama" he bowed at the beautiful miko in front of her, Kikyou tossed him the red scroll and Rido easily catched the scroll.

"Translate what's inside, and gave it to me after you finished it" she ordered with a kind voice at the monk, Rido bowed and left. Kikyou sigh and turned to Kagome who is impatient, she put a small smile to her younger sister.

"How about, we have a tea for a while, Kagome" she suggested.

"Hai, whatever" she said boredly and follow her older sister, Kikyou to the temple.

* * *

The aroma of the herb tea is surrounded the freshness of air in the garden, the Higurashi sisters sat on the bench while having tea and looked at the clear blue skies.

"Oneesan?" asked Kagome to her older siser, Kikyou turned to looked at her little sister non-chalantly

"Hmm" she responded, Kagome looked at the ground and put a melancholic face, why are they here in the first place?

"Why are we still hiding? From him?" she directly looked at her sister, Kikyou sigh.

"If we are being found, our hardships and the sacrifice of the clan will be useless, we are the keeper of that power and you know it." Said Kikyou "We can't let fall for his hands no matter what" she added in a serious voice.

"Hai, I understand" said Kagome in a soft voice.

* * *

**Tsunade's office**

"I assign you the five of you for this mission, and you must do what it takes to protect that place, According to what we have source, those creatures will target that temple by midnight, so I have a count on you, Team Yamato, for this important mission" said Tsunade in a serious voice.

"Are we going to the Higurashi temple?" asked the pink haired chunin named Sakura, who stood beside Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hai, this is an emergency so do all of you're best" the 5th Hokage added.

Then team Yamato left for the mission..

**Thank you and Keep reviewing…**


	3. The Meetings

**Chapter 03**

**Summary**: 1,000 years ago, the Higurashi clan make a contact to the celestial creatures, these creatures are known as the "The five legendary element beast" it is said to have a power that cannot be equal to the powerful chakra creatures known as the bijous, they are powerful and noble, 1000 years into the future, these creatures roaming throughout the world creating chaos and destruction. The only member of the Higurashi clan was chosen to sealed them completely and that person was, Kagome Higurashi.

**Pairings:** Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke  
**Note:** Alternate Universe

**The Meetings**

**In a middle of a forest  
Nightfall, 9:00pm **

Team Yamato rest for a while, since they had been in a journey for almost two nights, the Higurashi Temple was mere distance from Konohagakure, so the shinobis who tries to go to the temple will travel for almost two or three nights, Naruto leaned against the tree thinking of something, after he defeated Pain, he is now determined to defeat the Akatsuki and see his rival, Sasuke Uchiha once again, he looked at the beautiful full moon and wonder, what will happen if he face Sasuke again? On the other side, Sakura preparing there meal and noticed Naruto was on a space..again, to her concern, she walked towards him.

"Oi Naruto" snapped Sakura with a look of concerned on her face, Naruto blinked and snap his head he put an assuring smile at his fellow female teammate.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan just thinking of somethin" he said with a hint of sadness. Sakura just smile, she help Naruto stood from where he sit and dragged him from where there other teammates gathered. Yamato focusing the map he used, they're really completely lost, they don't know where the Higurashi temple is, according to the 5th, the only way they find the temple if they see a huge steps in the middle of the forest.

"Captain, how long did we stay here this scary forest anyway?" asked Naruto, he is really pissed they had roamed the whole forest searching for a temple for almost whole day and night, he was really creep out because of some rumors from the travelers about this forest full of evil spirits that lure humans.

"Naruto, that was just superstition there's no way evil spirits exist" Sakura in her annoying expression, she admit that Naruto is really a fool on believing such fiction, but she also, like him, scared in this place.  
Yamato sigh, he also don't like to stay here for long in this dark forest.

"We have to be calm and always focus on this.." the sound of a hustle near a bushes, cold wind surrounded the whole forest and trees begun to waved, the sound of the owl and also unknown voices, whispering through there ears that gives chill on their spine, Naruto was about to control his urine and he really wanted to leave the place. The whole team Yamato except Sai screamed to the last moment on there lives.

"I can't stand it!' shouted Naruto with a stuttered voice, he grabs his backpack, and jumps from tree to tree and leave his teammates.

"Naruto! Where the hell do you think your going?" shouted Sakura, with a twitched on her head. Yamato shook his head. Sakura also noticed Yamato hurriedly pack his things including Sai, Sakura realized that, they had been play by an evil spirits. They also escaped the forest asap.

Naruto stopped and realize that he was been separated by his teammates, his whole body shaking and looked from right to left. It's official..he is lost in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"Dammit, if I just don't run, this won't happen" he cursed himself, he noticed that he is in a river bank, he roamed the whole forest until he spotted a small waterfall, he then hide when he felt someone's aura came, he hide under the bushes he stared at a unknown female about his age wore white plain kimono, she has a long black hair, but he couldn't see clearly on her face. Naruto blushed as the girl, just take off her clothes, Naruto's nose turned bleed as he saw a perverted scene on his two pervert eyes, his pervert instincts activated, he looked at the scene as the naked girl bathe in the waterfall.

"Hehehe…this is nice" he said to himself grinning, Hell, if his mentor, Jiraya was still alive, he will add this to his pervert novel. As long as Naruto happily watches the "nice" scene, he didn't know that someone eye on him peeking a female, then, someone hit him on a head and he fell unconscious.

"Hentai Konoha shinobi" she muttered and looked at the unconscious boy with a hateful glare.

* * *

**Somewhere near the river bank**

**7:00am**

"Naruto, wake up" shouted a female voice, Naruto blinked and open his eyes, he saw Sakura looking at him in an annoying look on her face, while Sai and Yamato patiently waiting for them.

"Aww that hurts" he muttered and rubbed his head, that hit was really strong, he noticed that he was not in the bushes.

"What the heck just happened" he thought, he didn't remember anything last night. Just then, Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"You idiot, why are you been separated to us anyway? We are looking everywhere to you until we suddenly saw you unconscious under the bushes, tell me? Did you do something unnecessary?" she asked eye brows twitched. Naruto tensed, he knew Sakura was really scary, just then, Sai spoke.

"My ink bird says, that there's a temple nearby in this northern part of the forest" he said to his teammates, Yamato and the others are in relief.

"Thank goodness" Sakura said in relief, after there trouble in the dark forest they finally found what they're looking for. Naruto grinned and stood up, he grabbed his backpack and lead the road.

"Hey c'mon guys, we have to go now' he said waving at them, They're just sweat dropped.

"Same old Naruto" muttered Sakura and smiled.

**Higurashi Temple**

"It seems to me that Konoha shinobis are making there way here" Kikyou said while reading the letter of the 5th Hokage, after Rido translate it to for her. Kagome also sense there chakra, and she could feel also an evil chakra one of them.

"Someone…Someone has a youkai energy, did you feel it Kikyou-oneesan?" she stared at her emotionless older sister, Kikyou nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Mayu was preparing them some tea, interrupted there conversation;

"Ahmm..there's a commotion outside the temple, it seems those Konoha shinobis" she stated, Kagome blinked and Kikyou sigh.

"Hey let us in, where here for the head of this temple" Naruto shouted at the temple guards, they look mean and yet huge people they had a same height.

"The head doesn't want to see any commoners coming here in this temple, so leave!" shouted the other one at Naruto, he growled but he was stopped by Yamato.

"Naruto hang on" he said assuring Naruto, As Naruto tries to open his mouth, a female figure stood behind them, Team Yamato were awe, she has a long black hair with bangs,pale skin and emotionless hazel eyes, she is quite older than Naruto, Sakura and Sai and much younger than their captain Yamato. The guards not hesitantly bowed before their leader;

"Kikyou-sama' they bowed respectfully, Kikyou nodded and then, stared at the present shinobis.

"Come inside my temple" she said with a calm voice, the whole team stunned and they follow the beautiful miko. As they enter the huge temple they sat on the floor, and they looked around and saw many servants bowed to the female head, they're all blushed at the female right in front of them, as one of the maids pour down some tea on the table. There were all silence, as Yamato spoke;

"Kikyou-sama, on behalf of the Hokage and the villagers, we need your assistance, because the demons are been.."

"Attacking the Ninja villages?" Kikyou replied/asked, Team Yamato were less surprise, Kikyou stood and went to the balcony, emotionlessly stared the beautiful scenery of the huge cherry blossoms. She had become the head of the clan, she decided and the other elder clan members that after the death of the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, their connection to Konohagakure will be over.

"This is not our business to deal with, it is you shinobis should face it this problem" she spoke as she stared at Naruto, he clenched his fist, she just stared him coldly like she wants him dead. His brows twitched in anger,

"You mean you won't help us!" he raised his voice towards the older miko, she is a very rude woman Sakura just covers his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot you know that there the only one who can help us" she whispered harshly at him. Naruto just huffed and the others are staring at

"Kikyou-sama, I'm apologize on his attitude" she bowed at the miko. Kikyou nodded and walked towards Naruto and gave him stoic look.

"You…You're a junchuuriki aren't you?"she asked the blonde.

"Yeah..so what?"Naruto said rudely, Kikyou just stared at him, the other's present in the room where tense, but just then.

"Kikyou-oneesan" a female voice just stood behind them, team Yamato looked at the newcomer, she is resemblance to Kikyou but younger, she's the same age of both Naruto and Sakura, she carries a basket full of herbs she pick from the garden, the young female put a questioning look.

In Naruto's point of view, she look so pretty, just like the woman in front of them, so she is her younger sister.

"Kagome" she glance at her younger sister, Kagome noticed people in the living room, how rude of her, her older sister Kikyou is having conversation to them. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomenasai"she bowed to them and put a grinned on her face.

"It's alright…believe it!" Naruto also grinned at the young miko, Kagome stared at him and her eyes widen, her fist clenched this was the guy last night who peek her older sister in a bathe at the waterfall. She took a kendo stick, and charged at the blonde jinchuuriki.

"HENTAI!" she shouted and aims the kendo stick towards Naruto, He was in a panicked and quickly dodged the attack, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura was confused _Hentai…Naruto?_

"What the heck are you doing?" he shouted as he quickly dodged the attacks, the girl was angry at him for what for?

"Don't play dumb..you're that hentai who peek my older sister last night" she shouted, Just then, it hit Naruto, someone hit him on the head, so it perfectly clears now, this Kagome girl was the one who hit him on the head. Sakura realize now and her head was in rage on fire.

"Naruto!" Sakura was rage and also beated Naruto, he was doing pervert things again, and it's official he is not yet matured. Kikyou on the other hand, watched them in a confused look and also the servants in their presence while Yamato and Sai are sigh, they fell sorry for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was beaten hard and his face was knocked out by Sakura, Sakura and Kagome just smile, ignoring the blonde while the others are in silence. Kikyou sigh and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry but we can't help you to this problem, we decide to have a normal life after the incident to our clan, please tell Lady Tsunade to accept my apologies and hope that she may understand" she said with a calm voice, Kagome looked at her older sister with a hint of sadness, hope this shinobis should understand.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, the whole people in the living room, stared at him, his fist clenched with anger, there so many people died on Sunagakure and them, the Higurashi clan are the one who can destroy those demons won't help them.

"WHY YOU HIGURASHIS ARE SELFISH?" he exclaimed and a hint of anger on his voice, Kagome tried to stood to assasault the blonde but KIkyou stopped her.

"We just do that because it is what fate has been decided' she said finally, the whole team confused.

"Fate?" they both repled.

"It is fate that happen to Sunagakure and every part of the nations, and it's because of the prophecy" Kagome replied for her sister Kikyou.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura never take her eyes off the older miko, Kagome and KIkoyu looked at each other and then stared at them with a serious look.

"The prophecy of the end of the world" Kikyou whispered, Team Yamato eyes widen.

* * *

**Somewhere in a rocky canyon **

"Dammit..we've been walking for hours and hours and still we don't find that place" whined by the purple eyes guy with an Akatsuki cloaks wear on his body.

"Shut up, shark boy or I'm going to beat you like a crap, you're making me annoying" shouted harshly by the hot pink haired girl with glasses and she wears Akatsuki cloaks, they had been walking and searching by a certain man that Madara gave them a mission, them however, except their leader knows the real reason on their mission anyway, it is dusty and yet very dry, the sun keeps burning their skin and the important thing.

"I'm..thirsty" said the purple eyes guy as he finally give up on his walking carrying his Samehada

"Be silence" said the orange spiky haired guy who is also wearing Akatsuki cloaks, he sigh, Why are they here on the first place? The girl sense something and she adjusting her glasses.

"I sense something..a strange but yet evil chakra..its on the south" she said she flushed looking at their dark haired leader who was staring in space, yet, their leader heard her, his hair grew longer and has bangs, he also wears Akatsuki cloaks. The power..he scent it, he smirked slightly,but then put his emotionless face as he looked at his team members waiting for his order, he coolly glance the sunny sky with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated, he turned to his teammates.

"Let's go" he said coolly as he lead the road ahead. Karin flushed on her cheeks.

"Sasuke, is so cool" she squealed like a fan girl. Suigetsu stared at her like she was crazy. And the whole members of Team Taka (Hawk) went to the base of a powerful evil being.

* * *

**Higurashi Temple**

"The end of the world?..I don't believe that" shouted Naruto,

"Naruto..calm down" shouted Sakura as she tried to calm her teammate.

"You don't know anything" said Kikyou, Naruto stared hatefully at the older miko, Kagome notice this and frowned.

"Hey, don't look at my older sister that way, I understand that you need help but it is now complicated' she said to the blonde.

"What do you mean..complicated?" asked Naruto in a questioning look. Kagome just shook her head.

"We..the Higurashi clan had been weaken ever since that we are migrating here in the land of fire, we have to seal away our powers as much as possible." She said to the blonde but still he is confused.

"The evil being who had been searching us…we have to protect the other clans who survive and if we reveal our miko ki, he will easily find us.' Kikyou said.

"You mean, your whole clan is been hiding to this person?" asked Sakura in a serious voice. Kagome shook her head, and lance at the pink haired konoichi.

"No. We are hiding from a demon" she whispered.

"A demon..who?"asked Sai who was still silent in the beginning. Again, Kagome shook her head.

"We won't tell you, that is the reason we…" Suddenly a screaming voice coming from the outside temple, they ran outside on what's commotion it be, they're eyes widen.

A demon..

* * *

**Nxt chapter will be update sooooon..**

**Keep reviewing..**


	4. Destiny

**Chapter 04**

**Summary**: 1,000 years ago, the Higurashi clan make a contact to the celestial creatures, these creatures are known as the "The five legendary element beast" it is said to have a power that cannot be equal to the powerful chakra creatures known as the bijuus, they are powerful and noble, 1000 years into the future, these creatures roaming throughout the world creating chaos and destruction. The only member of the Higurashi clan was chosen to sealed them completely and that person was, Kagome Higurashi.

**Pairings:** Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke  
**Note:** Alternate Universe, and too much OOC.

**Destiny**

The whole team Yamato and the Higurashi sisters stared at the malevolent creature in front of them, it is like a ugly and disgusting creature, it is hairy giant yokai with one eye, sharp claws and teeth, staring evily at the present humans. Naruto and the others are speechless.

"What are you doing here, youkai?" asked Kikyou in a stoic voice, the creature glared her hatefully.

"_**WHERE'S THE CHOSEN ONE!"**_ he growled and begun to smashed the ground with his two giant and powerful fist, Naruto and the others dodged the attack, Kagome looked at the others who are unconscious and some dead.

"Sister, what's going on?" she asked and turned towards her older sister, Kikyou grabs her bow and aims at the youkai, she ignores Kagome's question and focusing on the demon. Naruto however, doesn't know what's going on, but he won't let a demon destroying the temple and the people living here.

"**Tajjuu..Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Hundreds of Naruto clones charging the demon, the youkai easily attacked them all with his large fist. Sakura runs towards Naruto and save him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Naruto just nodded. Yamato was side of her and creating a hand seals. The youkai was covered by the large wood created by Yamato's jutsu, Yamato focusing his chakra, the demon chuckled and luckily free from the ninjutsu. Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai are shocked.

"No…way' Sakura's eyes widen, her whole body shaken with fear, but she had to control it, Kagome run towards them and shield them from the demon.

"You guys leave this to us" she said to the Konoha-nin, Sakura puts her hand to Kagome's shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan we can handle it" she said with a smile, Kagome also smile and nodded in agreement. The yokai stared at the young miko and he sense powerful ki on her, Bingo, he found on what he had looking for.

"**DIE MIKO!" **he yelled and as the yokai attack the miko, Sakura then use her powerful fist and knock out the demon, the others are shocked including Kagome, she stunned, she just save her life, the pink haired kunoichi grinned at her.

"Arigato" Kagome thanked the pink haired Kunoichi, however, the demon still alive. The demon again charged the two females, but then a blonde came to their rescue

"**RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Two Narutos charged at the demon, the demon screamed in pain as its stomach was burned by the whirling chakra, Kikyou gasped, a shinobi had manage to harm a demon. Sakura was reliefed and glad that Naruto had save them, Kagome however, stunned at the blonde, he maybe pervert but he is very strong and powerful but she could feel youkai energy on him, inside on his stomach..couldn't be?

"You did it again, Naruto!" shouted Sakura praising her fellow teammate, Naruto puts his cool thumbs up to them. Kagome looked at him intently, she blushed, he is really a good-looking boy, and also he is so cool. Kagome realize and shooked her head, No, she could never ever be in love to a shinobi. The demon again alive and charged at them.

"**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" **he growled, Yamato and Sai gasped at their teammates including the miko.

"Look out!" shouted Yamato, Naruto, Sakura and Kagome noticed the demon running towards them, they preparing for the attack until a sacred arrow with a purifying energy shoot the demon on its forehead, the demon was purified and vanished. They all turned as they saw Kikyou finished the demon with a single arrow, Kagome smiled at her sister, she save them.

"Kikyou-nee" she looked at her older sister, Kikyou just nodded.

* * *

**Inside the temple**

The others are busy helping healing other members of the temple been injured by the sudden attack of the youkai, Kikyou, Kagome and Sakura healed other injured temple guards and injured mikos. While Naruto, Yamato and Sai help to repaired the damage buildings and other parts of the temple been destroy, after that, they all gathered in the living room to discuss matters about what happen.

"Seriously, what's going on? Why there's a demon attacking?" asked Naruto, eagerly wanted to know the truth and the situation happen. Sakura and the others wanted to know including Kagome. However Kagome,

"That's strange, hide our miko ki but how does that demon knew exactly our location?" said Kagome to her older sister. Kikyou sigh.

"Maybe someone try to revealed the holy ki thing" replied Sakura, and Kagome and Kikyou looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're right. Maybe there's a traitor here in our temple" stated Kikyou, Kagome gasped.

"But, how can there be a traitor, Kikyou neesan? I mean our clan mates had no grudged against us even if you are now become a head of the temple." She said with a surprised look on her face. Kikyou think, Kagome's right there will be no traitors in this temple because all of the clan members vote her as the new head of the clan without any protest or something, but who could be the one who reveal? She remembers when her grandmother told her about a woman from their clan who had use black magic and use them to harm humans that's why she is been exiled to their clan decades ago, maybe she is the one. She maybe behind of all this because she wanted Kagome die.

"Kagome, you have to go to Konoha, with them tomorrow" she said to her sister, Team Yamato and Kagome are surprised, Kikyou did what is best for Kagome, Kagome however, stood.

"Kikyou-neesan, what's going on, and what is the meaning that I should go with them?" she asked with her eye brows raised. Kikyou sigh.

"You have been target by those demons, Kagome and they know you're exact location, so you have to go to Konoha for your own safety." Kikyou said seriously, she looked at Team Yamato and she put a small smile;

"Please take care of my sister, I'm counting on you" she said to the Konoha nin, Naruto and the others nodded, Naruto understand now, so Kagome was the target by that demon, he didn't get the clue why but this Kikyou woman believes on them to protect her younger sister, he grinned.

"Yeah, we will take care of her and I will protect her no matter what!" he said in a high spirited voice, Yamato, Sai and Sakura smiled at Naruto's determination. Kikyou looked at him and he is determined to his promise, she smiled again.

* * *

Kagome on the other hand, doesn't know anything about the situation happen, but this blonde pervert just vow to her older sister that he will protect her at all cost. She frowned, what exactly a shinobi can do to defeat a certain demon anyway?, truthfully, she didn't trust Naruto and also his teammates, she is anti-social so she had a difficult to get along with other people especially Konoha shinobi. She doesn't also know the truth about her identity, her older sister Kikyou is the only know who exactly she is.

* * *

**Nightfall **

**9:00pm, Higurashi Temple **

Kagome was busy preparing the dinner menu, while Kikyou was in the underground basement getting the sacred scroll of their clan, she must revealed the truth to Kagome and fulfill her destiny. Meanwhile, Team Yamato patiently waiting, Naruto was in a space, everything had happen in just one day and they already been stuck in a dangerous situation.

"Yamato-taicho, what's exactly our planned now?"asked Sakura to their captain, Yamato shook his head.

"I don't know Sakura, but we have to leave tomorrow morning and report to Hokage-sama about this and also…" he looked at Kikyou reading scrolls, he turned to his subordinates.

"If Kikyou-sama had agree Kagome-san to join us to Konoha then, we have to send a messenger to Hokage-sama about this that we had a Higurashi with us" he explained, Naruto opened his mouth so if Kagome was decided to joined them, maybe.. Sakura notice him again thinking of something, she smacked him on his head.

"Oww..what was that for?" he rubbed his head, Sakura just crossed her arms.

"You always staring in space, get back to the real world, Naruto' she huffed and sit next to Sai who was reading his picture book. Just then, Kagome came and bowed to them.

"Dinner's ready" she said in a calm voice, Naruto was on his self, and his stomach grumbled, the others sweat dropped, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess..i'm just a little hungry..hehehe" he grinned.

* * *

"Wow..These are delicious' Naruto munched his food with delight, the others calmly eat the food been served, While Kagome eat her tempura, she looked at Naruto, he is a very energetic person she had ever met, she shrugged it off and she focus eating her food. After they ate, Kagome accompanied Team Yamato to their rooms, Naruto looked at Kagome he wanted to talk to her, as soon as Kagome finished instructed them, and leaves them, Naruto shouted;

* * *

"Hey Kagome,ummm" Kagome turned to him, and put a questioning look, she just put a rare smile at him and leaves him outside the door, Naruto also smiled back, she is nice after all.

Kagome stares the full moon, it is beautiful, she smile but she was in a melancholic face, Why does that demon wanted her anyway, and it seems that the youkai wanted to kill her. She needs to find answers, she went to Kikyou and she notices her;

"Kagome, it's getting dark" she said, Kagome didn't reply but instead she moved forward to her, her clenched her fist and put a serious face, Kikyou notice this and put a worried face.

"Neesan, Is there something you hide from me?" she asked. Kikoyu raised a brow, she finally realize the situation now.

"You wanted to know why there's always disaster happen in every parts of the nations? Kagome nodded, Kikyou glimpse at the old, dusty scroll, she hide it after their grandmother left when Kagome was 12. She flips and Kagome reads the ancient writings, she gasped.

"This is written by our ancestors, isn't it? Kikyou nodded, Kagome saw five creatures surrounded a young woman who was releasing some sort of a miko ki.

"What is this?" she asked her sister Kikyou, she sigh.

"Do you remember the tale that grandmother told us when we were little, about the chosen one?" she asked Kagome, she nodded in agreement Kikyou looked at the moon.

"A thousand of years ago, our clan had made contact to the deities, and us became the guardian of the powerful five creatures, these creatures not just the guardians of both earth and heaven, but they also the devastator of earth, so the deities decide that there will be a chosen one will given birth and that could tame these powerful creatures." Kikyou explained, Kagome gasped and her eyes widen.

"You mean..I'm…the.." Kagome stuttered and she kneeled on the ground.

"The chosen one, Kagome" Kikyou finished, Kagome stunned, she is confused whether she accept this or not, so the reason why her clan is been wipe out it's because those demons wanted to kill her.

"Kagome it is your destiny, it is the reason why you exist in this world" Kikyou said in a calm voice. Kagome's eyes widen.

"Why..Why me?" she asked herself buried herself to the ground, her tears fell, it was her target of that demon, everyone was in danger because of her.

"It is been predicted by the prophecy, you have been chosen by the deities Kagome." She said to her younger sister, Kagome covered her face with her bangs. She run away from the room while Kikyou stared at her left, she sit on the chair and a small tear fell from her pale face.

"I'm sorry. Kagome but I have to..for your sake" she said to herself.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep and yet he just couldn't stand his captain snoring loudly, his brow twitched in annoyance, he looked at the window and notice Kagome running away, his eyes widen.

"What the…Kagome..Leaving in this hour?" he asked to himself, he quickly changed in his usual outfit and leave the room and pursue her.

Kagome was in the lake, sitting and she buried herself, she stared the green grass and the sparkling lake that reflecting the full moon. She stared at the starry skies, she wipe her tears and smile, she notice a hustle at the bushes, she frowned and she grabbed her sword, she slowly move forward to the woods and notice a blonde hair hiding in a tree trunk.

"What the heck are you doing here? Are you peeking on me? She asked in a murderous voice, Naruto gulped as the sword pointing on his left cheek, he grinned and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I just following you because, I saw you running away." He said to the miko, Kagome raised a brow.

"So…can't sleep huh?" she said, and chuckled, Naruto notice her chuckling and he smiled.

They sat the green grass and looking at the moon together, Naruto looked at Kagome and he blushed, she is so beautiful, even more beautiful than Sakura. Kagome notice him looking at her and frowned.

":What are you looking at, Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked in a hateful voice, she really hate hentai, and they it gives her nerves.

"Nothing. What are doing here anyway?" he asked the female miko, Kagome just stared at the lake.

"It's none of your business" she replied rudely, Naruto frowned, she is just like her older sister, it hit him, he doesn't know anything about her so this is the right time for him to get to know her well.

"Ummm…well" he blushed slightly, Kagome heard footsteps and she quickly dragged Naruto with her and then, flying kunais and shurikens towards them and they dodged it quickly, Kagome and Naruto gasped.

"What the hells going on?" Naruto exaggerating, Kagome just focus and notice a shinobi stood in the water surface; he quickly makes hand signs;

Water style, Dragon missile

The water dragon attacked the two teenagers and, Naruto grabbed Kagome and he leaps from tree to tree while they've been chasing by the water dragons. Kagome blushed madly that Naruto just carry her like a sack.

"Get off me!" she ordered the blonde but Naruto didn't listened to her, he continue to leap from tree to tree until they've been trapped by a barrier, Naruto let her go and they notice the shinobi who attacked them, Kagome sense demonic aura on the shinobi, the shinobi just smirked. Naruto and Kagome step back, Naruto grabbed his kunai and he protects Kagome as her shield, she notices this and put a cold look at the shinobi who attacked them.

"It seems, this guy is here to kill me" Kagome stared the man in front of them, Naruto looked at her. "You mean, you're the target?" Kagome nodded, Naruto surprised, so Kagome is the targeted, he is determined to protect her.

"That guy, is not a human, he is a demon" stated Kagome, the guys eyes turned into slanted red eyes, Naruto shivered in fear.

"How come that guy is a demon?" he asked the young miko, Kagome stared at him and sigh, of course, shinobis doesn't know anything about demons…pathetic.

"Some demons changed their form into humans or animals, but not others, the demons that have ability to shape shift are the lower class demons, and this demon is one of them." Kagome explained. Naruto nodded, the shinobi growled and turned to his true form a monstrous one eyed snake, the youkai charged and its mouth open, try to devour them, Naruto and Kagome dodged the attacked, Kagome charged and use her sacred sword and she slashed the snake's tail.

* * *

Sakura and the others busy fighting demons who is been attacking the Higurashi clan an hour. They've been awake from their sleep when they heard screaming outside the temple. She assists Kikyou to defeat the other demon, the others also. She is worried of her missing teammate, Naruto and also Kagome is missing. She hopes that they're alright. Kikyou glared at the figure who was watching the whole time behind the tree, and it vanished. Kikyou follow the stranger's ki and then she stop as the stranger turned around and she didn't expect that this person….will be the culprit.

* * *

Naruto watches in awe as Kagome cuts the snake from limb to limb. His eyes widen, she is so cool. The snake was fallen,Kagome panted, she is very tired, Naruto run towards her and checked her wounds, Kagome notice him touching her, and she slaps his hand away from her. Kagome stood and leads the way, Naruto was confused, and he just wanted to help her get up…what a weird girl.

"Hurry up before we can't help the others" she told the blonde jinchuuriki, Naruto seriously nodded and follow the miko. When they reached the temple, they saw the others, been exhausted and the others are injured. Kagome looked around and saw Sakura, Yamato and Sai are rested in the tree, they saw ashes everywhere, she looked for her sister,Kikyou. She approached Sakura.

"Sakura-san, where's my older sister Kikyou?" Sakura was a bit nervous and her eyes widen, Naruto notice her behavior and he kneeled down to his teammate.

"Sakura-chan? What happen?" he asked the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura bowed her head and recall what happen. Kagome desperate and she run to the woods to find her sister.

_Kikyou-neesan_

Kikyou meet face to face with her student, Mayu, who smirked at her, she stared at her coldly.

"I never expected that my own student, will be the one who will betray me" she stated. Mayu smirked even more.

"Heh…I had been this fun in my whole entire life, and besides, I'm really enjoy of being with Kagome chan the whole time, and that I could know about her" she smiled sickly at the older miko. Kikyou frowned at the young girl.

"Kagome trusted you and you ended up betraying her trust, and the rest of the clan who adopted you ever since you're still small. Tell me..Who really are you?" she glared coldly at the girl, the girl cheerfully leaping around and around like a child, that makes Kikyou irritated, but it change when the girl's happy cheerful face turned to a menacing and serious face.

"How about I tell you a tale about a certain woman who becoming a powerful miko in the history of the Higurashi clan, and due to her powerful skills as a miko, she harmed the humans and using the dark forbidden scrolls of the said clan and that's why she was exiled in the clan" she said with a smug on her face, Kikyou confused but she was caught off guard, when "Mayu"'s right arm turned to a snakes and wraps the older miko around her body, grip tightly to which Kikyou wince in pain. The young girl chuckled evily.

"You are really pathetic, Kikyou sama after so much years I have spend to the two of you siblings yet this time you realize now my identity." Kikyou glared at her hatefully.

"What do you want?..Are you after Kagome? Or Are you here for revenge?" she asked the said "young girl" Mayu stared at her boredly.

"Actually both...i want to destroy this nearly extinct clan and also…" she gripped Kikyou's chin. "I want Kagome chan's hidden power and her physical beauty" Kikyou's eyes widen, she wants both Kagome and the retribution on what the clan did to her..This is been the sign of their extinction?

"You, you know that the prophecy will be fulfilled, Kagome has an important role to do..she need to live" Kikyou stated, but as then, "Mayu" opens her mouth, an unexpected guest came to the show. Kikyou turned around and surprised,

"Kagome" she said monotonously, Kagome's eyes widen, Her sister was gripped tightly by a snake around her arms, and what more is that Kikyou was kneeled in front of her best friend, Mayu who have known to her as a younger sister.

"Mayu….Kikyou-nee..Whhhaatsss going on?" she stuttered in fear, she couldn't believe what she saw, Mayu chuckled darkly;

"Kagome-neechan, I'm glad that you're here, and now you will saw the end of your dear older sister's death."she stated, her eyes widen as "Mayu" grabbed a large sword from the snake's mouth and she point it directly to Kikyou's neck. She smiled sweetly.

"I have been in this form for almost in six years" her physical appearance change instead, her height grows slightly, her hair color change and turned into white, she has jewel on her forehead, her skin is so pale like Orochimaru , her lips is so red and also she has scale of a snake on her left temple, she wear dark miko outfit (All black) with a haori. Kagome and Kikyou's eyes widen at the changing form. The woman chuckled.

"Now..I have finally be able to return to my real and beautiful form" she smirked evily, and a large snake crawled on her body. Kagome step back., this woman is beautiful but she could sense evil on her energy. Kikyou sigh.

"I remember now….You're name is Tsubaki, isn't it?" she asked the evil witch, Tsubaki let out a an evil laughed.

"Hmmm….I had been waiting for so many years to fulfill my mission, and now, since I'm now return to my own real form, I could easily kill the two of you." she smirked at the Higurashi sisters, Kagome is speechless, she couldn't say a word, because of fear. Fear for her older sister's life or Fear for this evil woman in front of her, she gripped her sword, and she sigh, she have to save her sister Kikyou no matter what. She charged at the evil witch and the witch disappear from her sight, she was behind of Kagome and she gripped her neck, Kagome cries in pain due to Tsubaki's sharp nails.

"You're the chosen one…you should be thankful that you are, because every person what's to become one, especially me. I never expect that you are been chosen by the gods themselves but no matter, I will finish you so that this world will be in a total chaos forever." She gripped tightly the poor girl's neck until someone stab her a kunai at her back of her body, her brows twitched and turned around to see a certain blonde shinobi, staring at her murderously. Kagome's eyes open and her eyes widen.

"Naruto!" she shouted the blonde's name. Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan..I'm going to save you and your older sister" he used his shadow clone jutsu and charged the evil witch, Tsubaki release a snake and wrapped itself around Kagome, she summoned hundreds of snakes on her arms, and Naruto's eyes widen.

"_This woman…she is resembles to that bastard,Orochimaru, maybe they're related_" he thought at the evil snake who is behind of all the trouble they have encountered and the one who lures Sasuke to darkness on which he has now. When he looked at the woman, he remembers Orochimaru and when he saw Kagome was in pain, he thought of his friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He growled, he wanted to save Kagome at all cost.

**"Oodama, Rasengan!"**

Naruto easily destroy those numerous snakes, to which Tsubaki growled, but she smirked , she use a spell and the snake which was contained of a powerful poison, was charged on Kagome, Naruto and KIkyou's eyes widen.

"Kagome!"Naruto screamed at the young miko, Kagome's eyes also widen and closed her eyes, Kikyou grit her teeth, No. Kagome must live; she has to fulfill the prophecy. She stood and run towards Kagome and on her sacrifice for her beloved sister…she was bitten by the poison snake instead on her shoulder. The other two (Naruto and Kagome) except Tsubaki were surprised, Kagome tears fallen at the horrible scene.

"KIKYOU-NEE!" she screamed loudly. She was nervous, she doesn't know what to do? she stared at Kikyou and Kikyou smiled at her and then, she was fallen to the ground. She grabbed a fallen kunai and cuts the snake that wraps her and rund directly to her older sister and hugged her tightly, Naruto was shocked, Kikyou…just save Kagome's life. He runs towards the Higurashi sisters, he kneeled beside the two of them, and stares at the older miko, he pity her. Kikoyu lay on Kagome's chest.

"Kikyou-nee, I'm going to heal you, just hang on" she said tears fallen down her cheeks, she quickly healed her but Kikyou stops her.

"Kagome, stop" she ordered her younger sister, but Kagome shook her head.

"No. I'll heal you…those poison.." but it was stopped as Kikyou's eyes turned blured, and she put small smile on her face.

"Kagome, don't waste your miko ki to save me..it was already been spreading in my entire system so you can't do about it" she replied, Kagome's eyes covered with bangs.

"Why?..Why are you always preventing me to help you,? you always been like this you ,often won't open to me more, Why?...why are you so distant to me,Kikyou-neechan?" she cried, Kikyou sigh. She love Kagome and she is the only family had left for her, she knew deep inside that because of the tragedic happen to the clan…she had become distant to her.

"Because… Ever since your still little, I've always hate you, you're the reason of the clan's fallen and our parents death..but soon to terms I realize, that I had been a bad sister to you, that's why I'm always determine to make you a stronger miko, in order to you to prove to the world of what a Higurashi can be." She explained, Kagome eyes widen, Kikyou hate her because she is the reason why their clan's fallen, she always give cold looks by the other clan members, but due to her naïve nature as a child, she didn't know anything. Now she understands now. But even KIkyou hated her, she is always gentle towards her, she loved her older sister KIkyou and she won't let her die.

"Nee-san, I forgive you..but still…let me heal you" she said crying at her sister's fallen body. Naruto put a sorrowful look on his face, Kagome is hurt..very very hurt. "Don't…leave me..." she pleaded.

"Kagome..You have to fulfill the prophecy, you have to seal them to end this chaos on earth, it is your mission..You have to promise me…that you have to live…if you do that…"she looked at the dark sky in a blurry view, and glance one last time at Kagome."You will give…the Higurashi clan…an honor…you have to live." She turned to Naruto who was weeping at her, she put a small smile.

"Uzumaki..Naruto…Take care of my sister…and protect her." Her eyes closed and her hand fallen to the ground…Naruto and Kagome were speechless, Kikyou's heart stops beaten and her skin turned pale cold.

She is dead.

Kagome looked at her sister's corpse body, without any word or screaming she just stared it like a zombie, Naruto was shocked and full of grief. He was wrong about her, she is a good sister to Kagome and he thought that she is heartless, the scene he saw tonight, is like he saw the two of them (Sasuke and Itachi) on Kagome and Kikyou. His fist clenched at glares hatefully at the quite white haired woman, staring at them blankly.

"You..Bitch!" he shouted and charged at the evil woman, but the woman floated in the air by the use of a barrier, she smirked and flew away. Naruto growled.

"Come back here you coward!" Naruto shouted, he growled but his face changes as he looked at the melancholic Kagome stared her sister's corpse, he wanted to hugged and comfort her, but he knew that he couldn't ease her pain and grief.

Sakura and the others keep searching for Naruto, Kagome and Kikyou, they were shocked that the other remaining Higurashi clan members were all turned into a solid stone. They're confused, they found them, Naruto stared at Kagome in a melancholic face, while Kagome kneeled beside…..Kikyou's body. Sakura sense Kikyou's aura, her eyes widen..No way..Including Sai and Yamato.

"Naruto…Kagome…" she murmurs as she stares at Kikyou's body. Yamato turns around the surroundings and notice a dead snake.

"_Snake?'….Orochimaru?...But I thought…"_ he pondered but he choose to ignore it and focus at the terrible scene. Sai looked at Yamato.

"We have to report this to Hokage-sama." He suggested, Yamato agreed, he summoned a bird from the scroll and then, they put the message on the bird's leg and flew.

* * *

**Early Morning **

**Konohagakure**

**5:00am**

Shizune ran quickly to Tsunade's room, gripping a paper that been decoded by the decoder, it was the message from Team Yamato, she slide open the door and saw the blonde Hokage sleep soundly..snoring, Shizune eye twitch, and walked towards Tsunade's bed.

"Tsunade-sama, wake up it is an emergency" she shakes the 5th Hokage to wake up.

"Not now…Shizune..I'm still sleeping..It's too early" she wined and she shifts away from her assistant.

"But Tsunade-sama….It's from Team Yamato…. They say that the Higurashi clan is been wipe out" she said to the 5th Hokage, Just then, Tsunda's eyes widen…the holy clan of Higurashi is no more? She quickly awakes and grabs the paper on Shizune's hands, she reads carefully the report and small tears fallen to her eyes.

"Shizune." The dark haired assistant stood.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade in a serious look, this is bad. The Higurashi clan was been eliminated in one night, just like in the Uchiha Massacre.

"I want you to call every Jounin and Chuunin available.. we will have an emergency meeting" she said to her assistant.

"Hai" Shizune hurridly and slide closed the door. Tsunade sigh. And stared at the window.

This is a bad omen

* * *

**Higurashi Cemetery **

Sakura placed a bouquet of white flowers, on Kikyou's grave. They had digged a grave for her a while ago. The four of them except Kagome still sulked at the death of Kikyou. After they pray for the soul of Kikyou, they turned to Kagome, Naruto was worried on Kagome, it is difficult for her to deal with this, but he knew that he can't help her. But he remembers what her older sister Kikyou told him.

"_Uzumaki .Naruto…Take care of my sister…and protect her."_

Naruto determined..he will protect Kagome,as what Kikyou had requested. Kagome on the other hand, stared at the upcoming sunrise, and stare it seriously.

"_I'm weak, that's why I can't protect Kikyou, now I finally realize now, what my clan and my sister wanted for me to do….I will fulfill my mission..Until the cost of my life..I will end it, I will strive until the end..This is what the gods wanted for me and I'll accept it...This is my destiny, and I'll.."_ she clenched her fist.

"_I will destroy..__**EVIL**__"_ she thought determinedly.

**Please review…**


	5. Welcome to Konohagakure

**Chapter 05**

**Summary**: 1,000 years ago, the Higurashi clan make a contact to the celestial creatures, these creatures are known as the "The five legendary element beast" it is said to have a power that cannot be equal to the powerful chakra creatures known as the bijuus, they are powerful and noble, 1000 years into the future, these creatures roaming throughout the world creating chaos and destruction. The only member of the Higurashi clan was chosen to seal them completely and that person was, Kagome Higurashi.

**Pairings:** Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke  
**Note:** Alternate Universe, and too much OOC, the antagonist is an OC..

**Welcome to Konohagakure**

Kagome was carried by Sakura at the back, and they leaped from tree to tree, they're going back to Konohagakure along with her. She reluctantly agrees to join them to Konohagakure even it is not her intention or plan to live there, she needs to find now more information about the celestial creatures and in order to do that is to find Mt. Shizuka, it is where she will find the ancestress of their clan, Midoriko whom been tale to them by her grandmother before she left. She notices something staring at her, she glance the blonde shinobi, and she frowned and ignore him.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" asked Sakura with a concerned, she just nodded.

* * *

**Hokage's office **

"What so that means…" Kakashi eyes widen, the other present ninjas in the office were stunned at the revelation about the secrets of the Higurashi clan. Tsunade showed them old scrolls that contains about the legend of the five legendary beast.

"This was been given to the third Hokage by a monk, it could give us more information about these legendary creatures and also the "Chosen One" she told all Konoha nins present on her office.

"What's a chosen one?" asked Shikamaru with a serious look. Ino stared her teammate. Tsunade sighed

"According to this scroll, the chosen one is the person who will seal the legendary beast and the one who will save the world" she explained, Ino gasped.

"Save the world? Is earth gonna be in a total disaster?" she asked the female Hokage.

"Yes,Ino after what happen to Sunagakure ,it shown that there will be disaster coming, so we should be ready, this meeting is over." She end the meeting. All the chunins and jonins left the office except Kakashi, Tsunade raised a brow

What is it, Kakashi?"asked the female Hokage, Shizune stare at him.

"I wanted to know, who is the chosen one" he said with a serious look.

"So this is Konoha what I've heard" she thought. They had entered Konohagakure, Sakura turned her head to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, we have to see Hokage-sama" she said to the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, I missed Granny Tsunade" said Naruto, Sakura's brow twitched and she smacked Naruto's head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked his female comrade rubbing his head.

"You should have respect to Tsunade-sama, you idiot!" angers Sakura, Yamato and Sai just sigh and Kagome just sweat dropped.

As they passed the streets, people stares at Kagome, maybe its because her miko outfit, neither of them ever see a miko passed by in the streets of Konoha. Some guys blushed at her because of her beauty and children stare at her including young girls admire her because of her gentleness. Kagome just put a slight blushed on her face. As they finally enters the Hokage's mansion. Naruto puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder, she looked at the blonde and stare his foxy grin, and she just puts a small smile to him. As they enters the Hokage's office. Kagome stare a blonde woman with a diamond shaped on her forehead and she is beautiful.

"So this is the 5th Hokage" she thought. Tsunade looked at the young miko.

"Hello, my name is Tsunade, I'm the current Hokage of this village" Kagome just bowed to her in respect.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome of the Higurashi clan Hokage-sama" she replied to the female Hokage. Tsunade smiled and nodded to the girl.

"I'm sorry about what happen to your clan, especially your sister, please accept my condolences" she said with respect, she knows about the Higurashi clan. Kagome just slowly nodded

"Arigatou" she said slow voice, Naruto felt guilty for her, she had lost everything that she dear most. Sakura just panted Kagome, and the others in the room are silent. Tsunade change the topic.

"Kagome-san, we know about the legendary beast and the prophecy as the Hokage of this village you are under protection."

"From who, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked to her master.

"From people who are interested in the power of the legendary beast including, Akatsuki" the whole room tensed except Kagome who was calm. Tsunade looked at Kagome.

"You mean those rogue shinobis who are after jinchuuriki?" the said girl said, tsunade sigh.

"I guess you know about Akatsuki" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I've heard this when Konohagakure was under attack by these organization." She said Both Naruto and Sakura screamed

"YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T KNOW AKATSUKI, BEFORE?" Kagome looked at them.

"Yeah, I don't know any thing about them because we kept hidden our auras away from the outsiders" she explained. Tsunade just sweat dropped so this girl didn't know anything that happen outside because of the barrier that they created in order to protect them from evil auras. They're really mysterious people. Tsunade cough.

"I guess you have to stay here in the village for a while." She told the girl, kagome thought these people are nice but she had no time for this, she had to go to Mt. Shizuka as soon as possible to fulfill her destiny, to save the world.

"Thank you for hospitality and kindness but I have to go" she said , Everyone was surprised including Naruto. He turned to Kagome.

"Hey, you can't just leave like that after what happen last night, you almost killed." He shouted at the girl.

"Naruto was right, what if those demons are after you again." She added. Kagome sigh.

"If I stay here, everyone will be indanger including your villagers" she stare at Tsunade, "Those youkais are after me because I'm the one who will destroy them." She told the shinobis who are present in the office. Shizune spoke.

"Can I ask you, where those demons are come from anyway?" Naruto and the others wanted to know. Kagome stunned and spoke.

"My sister told me that there are breeds by an evil creature who wipe out my clan, 16 years ago" she said, Naruto and the others' eyes widen; it is the same years since the attack of the nine tailed fox.

"What do you mean creature, an actual demon really killed your whole clan?" asked Tsunade who is interested in the said story, but the inside she didn't believe what the young miko told them.

"I don't know the details, that's how my sister had told me" she said with a hint of sadness, the spoken of her sister crushed her heart, she really missed her. Still she grief her death and the entire clan.

"_Kagome" thought_ Naruto worriedly, he wanted to ease away her pain. She is also the same of him, he still can't accept his master's death even if he already defeated Pain.

"Very well then, but you have to stay here in Konoha, you have not yet recover so you should need rest, you will stay at Sakura's house." Kagome turned to the smiling pink haired girl, she smile at her in return.

"Hey, maybe Kagome chan can stay at my apartment" he said grinned foxily, both Tsunade and Sakura glare at him with their eyes in fury. The word "NO" shouted entire office.

* * *

**At the streets of Konoha **

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kagome walked at the streets, people passed by, Kagome looked around saw people smiling and laughing, they had live in normal life, she frowned these people don't know anything about the upcoming disaster.

"Hey Kagome chan!" a certain loud mouth voice she always heard, Kagome stare at Naruto, she raised a brow, why he is still so happy and energetic.

"Where going to Ichiraku Ramen, wanna go with us?" offered by the pink haired woman, she smiled at her. She is so nice, and lastly a pale boy with dark haired who smiled at her, she looked at Sai with a questioning look, he is always smiling how weird.

"Yeah, coming" she nodded and run towards them. They entered Ichiraku, Sakura orders for her miso ramen, as the ramen placed on her table, she just stares at it. Teuchi spoke.

"Never see a ramen before, miss?" Kagome surprised and stare the old man and slightly embarrassed.

"Well…Yeah" she replied, Naruto jumped and shocked including the others.

"Even ramen? What planet are you?" he teased, Sakura punched her teammate.

"You idiot, stop it Kagome chan I apologize to Naruto's behavior" she stood and bowed to her.

"Ne, its okay, I really rather see this kind of food." she said smiling, she ate the ramen, Sakura smiles at her. She and Sakura chat happily while Naruto disgustingly away from Sai, who was trying to have a conversation to him. Naruto stare intently at Kagome's smiling face, he blushed and smiled. "Blushed? No way.. his head bow low to avoid everyone's looks, but too late Teuchi and Ayame notice his blushing face.

"Say, Naruto..do you like that girl?" he whispered to him. Naruto blushed madly, even in his thoughts.

"There's no way!" he denies, Kagome and Sakura stop there chats and notice Naruto blushed.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" asked Sakura, she was irritated at Naruto's loud voice. Kagome just curiously stare at him. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Nothing, Sakura chan," he said with a grinned, he flew away from the shop. Sakura sigh,

"That guy is really weird" Kagome however, looked at the running Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, team Taka consisted of Jugo, Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu and Uchiha Sasuke, stares at the old haunted mansion consisted of dead trees, Suigetsu and Karin could feel bad aura surrounded the place. Jugo and Sasuke just calm, they were welcome by a group of people wearing black cloaks. The one move forward.

"You've been expected by master" he said to the Uchiha, the male Uchiha nodded and followed those people who had black cloaks followed by his subordinates. As they enter the mansion, Karin could smell unpleasant chakra surrounded the place, she frowned.

"I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps" she murmurs, not wanted those dark cloaks people to hear her.

"Me neither, it's given me chills" added Suigetsu, Karin grinned.

"So, you're scared?" she teased, she really hated Suigetsu for being here in the first place. Suigetsu growled

"No, I'm not four eyes!" he whisperly shouted, Sasuke glare at Suigetsu.

"Be quite" he ordered. Suigetsu's mouth shut and Karin smirked, while Jugo just sigh. As it opens the large door it all surrounded by wood and has ancient writings on the wall, they saw a tall guy resemblance of a girl he 's the same age as Itachi, he has a dark brownish long hair, pale skin with tattoos on his chest, sharp nails and slanted demon eyes he wores only black robe. Karin blushed, he is so beautiful, but frowned she could feel dark evil aura on him. The three males stunned but put a serious look. The man put a cheerful smile

"Welcome, you must be Madara-san's subordinates,eh?" he stood with his handmaidens follow. Sasuke glares at him with no emotion, he could feel that he is so powerful and no human.

"It's none of your business, so what business do you want?" he asked rudely. The cloak people glares Sasuke hatefully.

"How dare this human insult master" said one of them

"He must die" the other said, the man surprised and puts a dark chuckled.

"As I expected to an Uchiha like you, after all you had that "power" that can destroys me" he said, Sasuke put a dark smirked, he was proud, proud of his bloodline he could feel the power of his late brother running through his veins. Suigetsu frowned at him, Karin blushed and Jugo just stare at him. The man smiled wickedly, the famous Uchiha clan they were powerful of their famous Sharingan, he wondered how powerful might be. Suigetsu stare at the man, he didn't like this guy, and his gleeful personality. he told them that Sasuke's Sharingan can destroys him, so he is weak after all, even if he looks like a female because of his hair, but then, they don't know his name;

"Hey, you don't introduce yourself to us" he complained, Karin stares at Suigetsu eyes widen

"I don't know that this idiot had brain" she thought, Sasuke glares at Suigetsu he's got the point. The man sighs.

"Oh I'm apologize, My name is Byakuran the incarnate of the evil demon, Naraku." The man said. The whole team taka raised a brow, Who's Naraku?

"Naraku?"Sasuke asked repeatedly, Byakuran put a wicked smile.

"Naraku was an evil demon that plans to take over the world but was failed and defeated by a mere priestess hundreds of years ago." He explained

"A priestess?" Suigetsu raised a brow. Byakuran looked at the large window.

"It's a long story, however, change the subject. The reason that Madara-san wanted the four of you here it's because I requested a mission in which related to a girl." He said to the four rogue ninjas, their eyes widen.

"What?, you wanted us to find a girl?" Karin crossed her arms. This sucks, their mission is just simple, to kidnap a girl. How annoying.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" thought Suigetsu, hell, they had traveled for 48 hours just to find this place and then their mission is just to find a girl, are they playing matchmakers? Sasuke however, looked irritated this just wasted his time. Jugo just raised a brow; maybe he's trying to tell us to kill this girl? Byakuran could read the looks of their faces; they're not interested in his request, including the Uchiha. He smirked.

"This girl is special in fact, she had the power that can be equal to the gods." He said, their heads ringing "Can be equal to the gods."

"Are you trying to deceive us?, there's no such person as that." Suigetsu gritted his teeth in anger he grabs his Samehada and points at Byakuran

"There's no person can be equal the power of the celestial gods, it's impossible" said Jugo, doesn't believe this guy. Byakuran smirked evily.

"Its possible my friend, she is the person who was revealed in the prophecy." He spoke wisely. Just then Sasuke is starting to leave the room. Karin followed him like a puppy, Byakuran frowned but then he smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will give you a deal" he spoke that everyone can hear. Sasuke turned to him and glared at him stoicly.

"I don't have time for this.' He said leaving, but the cloaks people blocked his way, he grabs his katana ready for an attack. Suigetsu and Jugo were beside him.

"Sasuke, were in your cover." Jugo said to the male Uchiha, Sasuke nodded. Byakuran notice this and move forward.

"I've told Madara-san, that if his beloved subordinates won't follow my orders, there would be a terrible consequences." He said in a gleeful tone. Sasuke grunted, he wanted to kill this guy right here and now.

"If you want that girl, then you should be the one looking for her." said the male Uchiha, just then Byakuran laughed in an evil laughed.

"You are funny Uchiha Sasuke, but you know that if I do that," he went to a bouquet of red roses, the four stare at him curiously Byakuran touched a single rose and their eyes widen as the rose wilted in an instant.

"What is he?" Karin stunned with a pure shocked, she adjust her glasses.

"Is he a demon or something" thought Jugo eyes widen, never see a person like this full of evil.

Sasuke and Suigetsu also stunned on what they saw, they could feel the dark power within this man. Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan activated, he is really pissed. Byakuran looked at them.

"If I do that, she will become like that, a rose that has beauty, and sweet scent but has thorns on it. If I touched her, she will wilt. That's why I hire the four of you in this mission. The whole team Taka could think, this guy is a total ass, he wanted the girl but he couldn't do because maybe he could hurt the said girl so he hire shinobi instead.

"Where leaving" Sasuke announced, just then, a sword flying towards him Suigetsu immediately shielded Sasuke with his Samehada. Sasuke glares at Byakuran whose face turned serious.

"I will give you in return if you give me the girl I want." He said to the Uchiha. The male Uchiha just stare at him blankly, then Byakuran shows him a mark of his right palm, it was a bird-like shape. The whole team taka stare at him, Jugo could feel that he saw somewhere that mark, just then he realized.

"That mark, I saw it in an old scrolls." His teammates looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Jugo?"asked their leader, Jugo cleared his throat.

"That mark, it was a mark of the ruler of the underworld According to an ancient scroll, a powerful demon can have that mark it would give him the power to to command all the creatures from the underworld and also.." Byakuran put a sinister smirked. Jugo sigh.

"The demon can also revive a dead back to life" Sasuke's eyes widen, he stare at Byakuran.

"You're friend is right, I will revive your older brother back to life." He said evily. Sasuke frowned and out of nowhere, he was behind Byakuran, and he points his sword on his throat.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted. Byakuran was less surprise on his actions, and he chuckled.

"You think you can kill me in that kind of weapon?" he asked the male Uchiha.

"I think I can, because I hate people deceiving me, and how dare you mentioning my brother." He said angrily, this guy had completely pissing him off; he gave him a deal that he will revive his older brother, Itachi in exchange of a girl.

"Don't play dumb, Uchiha I know deep inside that you wanted to see your brother, you have many things you wanted to say to him before he died, didn't you?" He told the Uchiha, he smirked he loves to play peoples feelings, after all he was the incarnate of Naraku. Sasuke's eyes covered in bangs, he releases his sword on Byakuran's throat. And back away. His teammates however, were surprised.

"I think that Sasuke is still thinking the deal" thought Suigetsu gritted his teeth. This is worst.

Byakuran looked at the upset Uchiha in front of him. He chuckled evily.

"You failed. You failed to learn the truth, you're pathetic" he whispered. Sasuke's eyes widen and gritted his teeth with anger, he kneeled on the ground.

"Shut up!" he shouted. He was right he was pathetic, if he just learned the truth then, he and his brother Itachi had no conflict with each other. It was all Konohagakure's fault, it was them. Byakuran could see his anger and hatred, he smiled sickly. Humans are really so weak. He was in front of Sasuke, and offers his hand to him.

"I will help you in you're plan against Konohagakure and I will revive your brother if you help me find the female chosen one." He puts a fake smile to the Uchiha. Suigetsu angers, this is not good, their leader, Sasuke let himself be one of the followers of this guy. They had agreed that they will never be anyone's pawns.

"Dammit, maybe he will accept the deal" murmurs Karin who keep staring both Sasuke and Byakuran. Sasuke think, if he help this guy, he will see Itachi again, but he knows that after his team successfully find this female, he will dispose them, No he won't let that happen, but he heard that this female had an incredulous power, that can be match the gods. He smirked evilly. He will find that girl, no matter what. He stood and put a face that shows that he accept the offer.

"Deal" he said finally, both men shake hands, however, Sasuke's teammate were shocked.

"I was right, he accepts the deal" Karin said adjusting her glasses.

"What is Sasuke, up to anyway?" frowned Suigetsu crossed his arms, he didn't like this.

"Sasuke, you had made a fatal mistake" thought Jugo, he knew the power of evil. Byakuran however, was in dark thoughts now he will finally have the girl whom for almost years he had wanted to claim.

"Very well then, she is now currently plan to seal the legendary beast and I want you to capture her before she completely sealed them." He said to the present ninjas.

"Sealed?"Karin noticed that word. Sasuke still silent.

"Well you see, the female is a priestess and she was destined to save the world and I want you to capture her alive." The three nodded and starting to leave the place, Sasuke glares at Byakuran blankly.

"Why are you interested on that girl?" he asked the demon in a human form. Byakuran stare at him amusingly, he was amused to the question of the Uchiha, Suigetsu and the two others wanted to know. He chuckled.

"I will tell you after you have finally have her." He said. Team Taka leaved the room and started the mission.

"Oh I almost forgot."Byakuran shouted, they turned to him.

"That girl's name is Higurashi Kagome." He added. Sasuke nodded and took a final glance at the evil man. Byakuran frowned, on the inside, he doesn't trust the male Uchiha, but he is more use to him in order for him to capture the miko. He smiled sickly.

* * *

Sasuke was in his deep thought, the reason he agree on this it's because not his brother Itachi, but he was intrigue about the girl, Byakuran had told them to capture. His eyes darken;

How powerful this girl might be?

**So how was it?, review please and sorry for late update….**


	6. Mt Shizuka

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto and Inuyasha, they belong to the real authors.

**A/N:** Sorry for late updates. I'm now stuck with projects, so I have no time for updating. Anyway here's the new chappie…Enjoy.. :-)

**Mt. Shizuka**

It's like everyday we use to see in the morning, Kagome seems to get along with Naruto that makes, Sakura and Sai surprised of her sudden change of behavior towards the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. To her, she was glad that Kagome manage to function well with Naruto and it seems that she is no longer annoyed to him. She stare the both of them, her expression was mixed with glad and upset. She admits, deep inside of her she love Naruto. Sai on the other hand, knows Sakura's feelings towards Naruto even she confessed to him on tea country, he knew deep inside that Sakura is really cared for him.

"Kagome, wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Naruto goofily in front of the female miko. Sakura tense. Ever since, Kagome came. No other name Naruto ever mention was the miko's name that makes her even more upset and jealous. _"Naruto." _Sakura thought, Sai stare at the female pink kunoichi, it seems she was hurt in the inside. He thought, he had to fix this. Kagome on the other hand, smile at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and nodded.

"Hai, Where is it?" she asked the Jinchuuriki, Naruto blushed again and put his toothy grinned; he grabbed Kagome's right hand and dragged her to the Ramen Shop. Sakura's eyes widen, and bit her lip. But in her luck, Naruto turned to his two teammates and grinned.

"Why, you guys standing there, c'mon!' he shouted. Sakura and Sai nodded and runs towards them. At the ichiraku, Naruto and kagome chat happily, while Sakura on the other hand staring at them, with her sad emerald eyes, just then, someone's hand touched her shoulder.

"Sai" she exclaimed. The young anbu just smile, and glance at Naruto and Kagome.

"Sakura-san, I think you should confront Naruto again.' He suggested. Sakura remembers that she was confessed to Naruto at Tea country and said that she is no longer loves Sasuke-kun because he is now a threat to the village and An international criminal, but Naruto just angry at her and states that it was just a lie. This makes her very guilty on what she did. Deep in the inside, she both love them, including Naruto, he had tried everything his best to make stronger to fulfill his promise to her, but in the end they all just She just shook her head.

"I don't think so, Sai…I guess I should not bothering Naruto about that.' She said with a sad smile.

"Oi Naruto..that's almost 5th bowl!" exclaimed Kagome, the pink haired nin glance at Naruto's grinned as he tries to make Kagome laughed. Her eyes softened at the blonde teammate.

"Naruto" Sakura thought sadly.

* * *

**Tsunade's office**

The blonde female Hokage stared at the window ceiled, and stare at her village, she frowned, about what happen right now to the other nations, they're all been attacked by unknown demons. She suspected that the Akatsuki are behind of all this, but she knew that it is impossible to them to tame demons.

"Could it be…there's a new threat coming?" she asked herself, she recall about the Higurashi girl's tale of a demon who slaughtered her entire clan, that could be it? Or the prophecy foretells the end of humanity that the legendary beasts will wipe them all. She was confused, everything doesn't link. She sigh, she have to send the miko to the place she (Kagome) wanted to go in the beginning. She sips her tea, and stares at Shizune.

"What is it. Tsunade-sama?" asked the black haired woman, tsunade glance at the window again.

"Call team Yamato and Higurashi Kagome to my office." She ordered, Shizune bowed to her master.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama" she said and exits the office.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen **

"Wow I'm full" Naruto exhausted, his tummy was full due to 10 bowl of ramen he ates, Kagome sweatdropped, he has really a huge appetite. She notice Sakura stares at Naruto and she had no clue why. Could it be? Just then, a hawk came and stood at Sai's arm, he took out a piece of rolled paper to the hawk's feet and the bird flew away, he reads the message.

"What is it tells Sai?" Sakura asked. The dark haired male stood and spoke;

"The hokage sends us to her office right away, especially you…Kagome-san" he smile at the miko.

"Me?" she thought and she just nodded in agreement.

"What. Another mission!" exclaimed Naruto. He stood up with full of energy…Kagome was surprised of his sudden full of energy. "Does it came from the nine tailed fox or really is his energetic nature? She just ignore it and the four of them went to the hokage's mansion.

* * *

"You mean. You agree?" Kagome eyes widen, the other people present in the office, could read the looks of her face; she is happy. Tsunade smiled and nodded at the miko.

"Yeah, because recently, demons are actively attacking other ninja villages and I know that you're the only one who could stop them, Higurashi Kagome." Tsunade said to the miko. Naruto and the others were surprised on what they had heard.

"So that means, our mission is to get rid of the demons?" asked Sakura, a bit scared and yet this mission is very challenging. But Tsunade just shook her head.

"No. not yet, you're mission was escort Kagome to Mount Shizuka today, and returned to the village with her." She ordered. The present teens nodded. "The rest of you will leave,except you Kagome.' She added, Kagome raised a brow and nodded, As soon as Naruto and the others leave. Kagome cleared her throat and Tsunade was chuckled by her expression.

"Relax Kagome, I want to asked you something about the prophecy that's why I leave you here in my office.' She said seriously, Kagome also became serious.

"Truth is, I only know a little about the prophecy.' She admitted, she hasn't yet known everything, and the only way she can find the answers is to go to Mount Shizuka at the Forest Country.

"Is that so." The female Hokage said, there was an utterly silent. "But, you know what will happen if the world will be in a total chaos forever right?" she added. Kagome nodded

"People will die and the whole humanity will be instinct and the living creatures will all turned into dust." Kagome whispered. Shizune was in horror, and Tsunade was just silent.

"That's why, I'm counting on you Kagome." She said, the young miko's eyes widen." My village are important to me and I will do what it takes to protect them, that is why I won't let this kind of threat will destroy the future of this village, the previous Hokages had done their sacrifice to maintain peace in this village if it is destroy, then, their sacrifice are meaningless including the present ninjas today are trying their best, especially that boy." Tsunade said while she looking at the stone faces of the Hokages from the window.

"Naruto." Kagome whispered, Tsunade nodded.

"During the Akatsuki's invasion here in Konohagakure to find Naruto, my villagers were all relying on him, hoping that he will come to save us, he did, he defeated Pain and avenge his master whom he saw as a father (Jiraiya..lol) Naruto tried everything to become stronger to protect the people he loves most, he had suffered so much from the past and it gives him determination to achieve his goal"

_I'm going to become Hokage someday!_

Kagome was shocked at what Tsunade said, Naruto had suffered so much and yet he will do what it takes to protect the village he was called his home. She doesn't know that he has a side of him aside that he is a pervert and funny, she already know that Naruto has a golden heart, just like he save her from Tsubaki, even she is a stranger to him, yet, he helps her. Which means, everyone was precious to him, she knew that this world will be destroyed, but now, she realize and knew what her goal is right now.

"I'll promise.." she whispered, Tsunade stare at her including Shizune. Kagome grinned

"I'll promise…I will do my best." She declared and smiled.

* * *

"Man, what take you so long. Kagome?" asked Naruto who waiting for her impatiently and the others. Sakura leaned on the wall and Sai just stared blankly at the road.

"Gomenasai, Naruto I had just a conversation with Hokage-sama." She said to the blonde, Naruto just scratched his head and grinned.

"Well... Shall we?" he said to Kagome, She slightly blushed and nodded. They jumped from tree to tree, Kagome was on Sakura's back, since she didn't know how to jumped like a shinobi, but Naruto promised her that he will teaches her how to jumped, she giggled and Sakura notice her.

"Is there something happen, Kagome-chan?" she asked the miko, Kagome just shook her head and said nothing. They continue to travel until they reached the Land of Forest. So many huge trees in front of them, they stopped to have their rest for a while.

"Man, I'm tired." Naruto said as he rest himself on the ground. Kagome leaned on the tree trunk to have her nap while Sakura and Sai are searching for unknown enemies coming.

"There should be village in this area." Sakura said to the anbu male, scanning around the forest.

"You're right. Sakura" Sai said agreed on his teammate, he took off his small backpack and gathered his art materials, Sakura raised a brow, and twitched.

"Sai, this is no time for drawing." She said to his teammate, but Sai ignores her he continues to illustrate a huge tree in front of them; it was old yet a bit more ancient. Sakura shivers as she saw mark of a human face in the trunk.

'_Scccary_…"she thought. She saw Naruto sleep soundly, she sigh, and looked above the sky…its night already. Kagome woke from her short nap and gathered some firewood, she begun to create a bonfire but stopped as Sakura leaned on her smile.

"I'll do it. Kagome, you should just prepare the dinner." She suggested. Kagome blinked and nodded.

"Hai. Sakura-san." She said, Kagome created rice balls, and she catches four fishes each of them, while at night. She just get used to it. As they waited for the fish to cook, they talked about the said mission.

"According to what my grandmother told me, Mount Shizuka appears at the 11th night in one year and once it appears only a priestess can enter in the said sacred place." Explained Kagome, the three of them nodded.

"So that means, we have to wait here until you finished meeting on that Midoriko." Naruto said arms crossed. He scanned the forest, it is so creepy.

"We have to monitor in case, there will be demons appeared in our presence." said Sai, as he summoned his ink bird and told it to monitor if ever enemies will come, and left. They finished ate their dinner and they all said goodnight to have their sleep. All of them are sleep except Naruto who was still thinking about the Akatsuki and Sasuke. They vow that they will destroy Konohagakure, he clenched his fist, he will protect Konoha, his home, and if the only way was to defeat Sasuke he will do it. Sasuke told him that he will kill him next time they will meet, and he will be ready for it. He stood and went to the river, and stare at the beautiful full moon.

"Another threat?" He asked to himself, lastly, he saw in his eyes real demons and the slaughtered of Kagome's clan, and the death of Kikyou who told him that he will protect Kagome, he will protect Kagome whatever it is, because that is his way being a ninja.

"Can't sleep, huh?" a female gentle voice he heard he turned to his left, and saw Kagome smiles at him. He again, blushed, why does he feel this way when it comes to her? He just shook his head. Kagome was confused in his actions. She leaned to him and also admires the beautiful full moon. Naruto again, stare at her, the full moon reflects her beautiful face, her hazel eyes sparkled. Kagome stare at him again.

"Is their something bothering you, Naruto?" she asked the jinchuuriki. Naruto's eyes widen and bowed his head on the ground, should he tell her?

"Well, I don't know Kagome…it's just…I'm just…he stuttered clenched his fist. He admit he was deeply worried for his friends and the villagers, what if demons attacks Konohagakure?, what if Akatsuki successfully destroy the village? After what happen to the Higurashi clan, he had become…scared. Just then a pair of arms wrapping against him, he recognized it as Kagome's arms, she hugged him and his face buried on her chest, patting him like a child.

"Whatever that is Naruto, you should be confident. The people were all counting on you, especially Sakura." She said. His eyes widen, right. Sakura, she is the person who encourage him to return Sasuke to the village but in the end, they failed. He knew deep inside that Sakura loves Sasuke so much ever since in the Academy. But his feelings for her a bit decreased, for he knew that Sakura never loves him, only as a friend. Hinata however, confessed to him but he doesn't yet return to her. As they continue to hug each other, Kagome is so warm yet gentle at the same time. The first thing he met her, she is really pretty. But he could feel that she is a gentle girl. Could it be the felt he had for her was…love? Then, Kagome release herself to Naruto and grinned.

"You're alright now?" she asked the kyuubi jinchuuriki, Naruto didn't say anything just nodded. Then they both laughed together, and stare at the full moon. Unknown to them, a certain pink haired kunoichi eyeing them in her painful emerald eyes.

Kagome snapped and notice a foreign aura near them, she stood. Naruto and the hiding Sakura notice her serious face.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" asked Naruto a bit of worried on his looked he too, also feel the foreign aura. Kagome put her finger on her chin.

"Mt. Shizuka…it appears now!" she spoke, she then, run to find it, to which Naruto gasped.

"Kagome! Come back!" he shouted and follows her, but unfortunately a demon appears before him.

"Fuck." He grit his teeth in anger, he grabbed his kunai from his kunai pouch.

"Naruto." Sakura appears beside him, to which he was surprised. Does she saw them?

"Sakura-chan, but how…" he whispered, then, the demon attacked them with its claws, and the both of them dodged the attack.

"No time for this Naruto, we have to deal with this demon." She shouted, Naruto surprised and nodded. He looked at the way Kagome running, his blue eyes softened.

"Kagome. Be careful" he thought.

* * *

Kagome was 1 kilometer far away from them. She panted slowly, she could feel this is where the foreign aura is here in this place, the whole area is covered with mists and she notices a stair in front of her, her eyes widen and realize that she is now at Mount Shizuka. She took step backward.

"Welcome miko."A voice of a young girl in front of her, the young girl wear a kimono with dirty white, she has ornaments in her ears and neck and her black hair tied with low pigtails. The young girl's expression seems emotionless. The girl went upstairs, in Kagome's point of view, the girl wanted her to follow. Silence was all surrounded until they reached the top. She was surprised that the temple is very huge, as huge as their temple. It has wide area and many statues been displayed. She notice a woman a bit older than her, she has a very elegant kimono, a very pale skin, red lips and a very long hair. Kagome was stunned by the woman's ethereal beauty. The woman move forward to her.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm Midoriko, you're clan's ancestress." She spoke gently. Kagome just surprisingly nodded, she was speechless at the woman in front of her. She took a deep breathe and bow respectfully at her ancestress.

"Lady Midoriko, I wanted the answers." She said to the beautiful woman. Midoriko's lips curved with smile, and sigh.

"Very well then." She said, the last thing Kagome saw a bright light shone brightly in front of her.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura panted slowly, there were so many gashes and cuts on their arms and legs, Naruto had cut on his right cheek. They were tired, the demon was difficult to defeat, they tag team to injured the demon's arm successfully, the whole forest was wipe out, large trees were cut by the explosion of Naruto's rasenshuriken, still the demon can't destroy.

"What are…we going..to..do…now-panted- Naruto?" asked Sakura to the blonde, Naruto heard her, he couldn't reply her, his chakra was run out.

"Dammit." He cursed himself. The demon angry and charged towards them, naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in horror, this is the end of them. Luckily, Sai appears above the sky, aims the demon's neck with his ink spear. Both of them are in relief.

"Sai you bastard! What took you so long?" shouted Naruto angrily at his teammate. Sai just put a sheepish grin. Sakura was annoyed in his expression. Sai helps Sakura get up and then, she heals Naruto's wounds, as soon as his strength returns. Naruto ended the demon with his Rasenshuriken again, and in the end. The demon defeated. Sakura was glad that Naruto defeats the demon, she moves forward to her teammate.

"You did it, Naruto." She said happily, but her eyes widen as Naruto ignores her and ran away to find Kagome. Her tears fall from her cheeks, it seems Naruto avoiding her and it gives sharp pain in her heart. No. she had to control herself, she had to be determined. Sai however, sympathized her.

"Sakura-san, I think…we should follow Naruto-kun." He suggested.

"Hai. You're right.' She nodded and they ran to follow their teammate

* * *

"Kagome…where are you?" thought Naruto. He was worried about her. Where could she be? He searched the whole forest to find her; he doesn't know this weird feeling. It seems that he had grown an attachment towards the miko already after she hugs him earlier, does he now realize that he has a feelings of love towards her? In his relief, he saw Kagome standing all alone, her eyes covered with bangs, it seems that she is depressed or something.

"Kagome." said the boy trying to move forward to the dark haired girl. He was worried in her expression right now. Suddenly, Kagome wrapped herself towards Naruto in a tight embraced, Naruto was shocked and he notice that he could hear her muffled cries on his chest, she was crying. She cries out loud. And he had no clue why, being a gentleman, he hugs her back trying to comfort her, it was vise versa. Behind him were his two teammates curious on their actions. Naruto could feel Kagome was hurt. He doesn't know the reason behind it. But no matter what it is, he will always by her side. Comforting her.

**At last I finally create this next chapter; I try to develop the relationship between Naruto and Kagome in this chapter until the next one. I know, I'm a bit too little harsh on Sakura, making Naruto ignores her, but I'm just to clear you all, that Naruto doesn't hate Sakura.! They have some MU or misunderstanding right now…^_^**

**Keep reviewing…**


	7. The Encounter and the First Seal Part 1

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto and Inuyasha, they belong to the real authors.

**A/N:** Alternate Universe! Keep in mind:-)

You're all been waiting for, Sasuke meets Kagome…kyaaaaaaaa!

**The Encounter and the First Seal**

**Konohagakure **

7:30pm

Naruto eats his breakfast at Ichiraku ramen, he promise to Kagome that he will teach her on how to control chakra, and to balance her feet on a tree. His eyes clouded in mind, after Kagome went to Mount Shizuka, she had became serious and she is always reading ancient scrolls, meditating and healing injured people from the hospital. She is now become dedicated on her duties as a priestess. She is less hanging out with him more often that makes him even more worried about her. Maybe, somethings happen on her encounter on that sacred mountain he had no other reason on her sudden behavior right now. He had no choice but to talk to her about this.

"Hey old man, here's the money for the ramen." He yelled and left the shop.

"Thank you. Come again, Naruto" Ayame shouted.

Kagome was on her meditating, after her encounter with Midoriko, she saw her future, her horrible future. She doesn't know if she can accept this; but he had vow to herself that she will protect the humanity against the upcoming threat and the demons trying to kill her, especially a certain someone;

_Flashback _

_She saw in her owned hazel eyes, the effect of the punishment of the legendary beast on humankind. All surroundings were all destroyed instantly, the sea of human blood covers the whole area, it will all destroyed in a single explosion. She saw thousands of bodies of shinobis, died battling with the demons from the underworld, fires are all scattered in everywhere, it's like hell. She saw a konoha headband covered with blood. Her tears fall from her cheeks, is this the result of the judgments to the humankind?_

_What is the meaning of this? She murmurs to herself, Konohagakure is been destroyed, her eyes widen familiar people who had known to her, their dead bodies scattered._

_No way! She saw in horror and covers her mouth of the people she knew and been attached with;_

_Hokage-sama_

_Yamato-san_

_Sai-san_

_Sakura-chan_

_And last but not the least, the person who had been attached to her right now, the person whose the fact the reason of her new goal right now, his body was all in blood, his stomach was slashed and she could see his internal organs. His right cheeks been cut, and kunais been stabbed on his legs and his back, his usual clothes were all torn, her tears flown even more, at the man she knew._

_NARUTO!_

_Then she heard a chuckle, yet an evil chuckle. Behind her was the man with a long dark haired, his face is so beautiful, he has a muscular body, sharp nails, and his eyes are resembles as a demon, he wores only black pants. Kagome felt nervous, she had never been this so nervous in her entire life. This man is evil, a pure evil. He laughed maniacly and stare at her with his lustful demon eyes._

"_I will come and get and I will" he said with an evil voice. _

"_Bya-ku-ran" she murmurs, that's it. That's the evil demon's name. and after that, she saw herself standing at the middle of the forest._

_End of flashback _

"I will protect them, and I won't let Byakuran succeeded on his evil plans." She thought determinedly. She needs to find the first Legendary beast; Genbu, she has now an ability to detect a legendary beast by her instincts. This ability is really useful to her. She had rest herself in two weeks after the encounter with Midoriko, she needs to relax herself before she will encounter more challenges like sealing the legendary beasts on her body, she touched her stomach, and sigh. She will be the container of the beasts, she could be similar on Naruto who was also a jinchuuriki. The sealing will be painful but it needs amount of holy chakra to perform it. She lay herself on the grass and begins to nap for a while.

* * *

**Kirigakure **

The current Mizukage, Mei Terumi was annoyed by the certain rumors of a gigantic creature resembles like a tortoise in the nearby ocean, by the local villagers even fishermen. She orders some of her shinobis to investigate about this but none of them, never encounter or found the certain creature.

"This is just bullshit." She grit her teeth in anger. Her bodyguard from the Kage Summit, Chojuro feared her sudden outburst. And sweatdropped.

"Mizukage-sama, I think I should go to investigate with the others.' He said the Mei frowned; everyone was been curious about the mysterious creature. But, she heard rumors that a certain girl from the prophecy, was in Konohagakure right now, because, there village has also the same scroll about the upcoming threat. Could it be that the mysterious creature that rumors about was the famous legendary Genbu?

"Then, I guess I should just summon that girl to this problem." She thought. She slams her desk to stop Chojuro exiting her office.

"Kid, I had a mission for you, go to Konoha and deliver this message as soon as possible.' She ordered, she wrote a message and gave it to the four eyed kid.

"Hai. Mizukage-sama." He said blushing, he bowed and exit the office. Mei sigh, and rub her temples due to the headache. Then, she heard a deep roar of a creature, she jumps and quickly glance at the window, she was shocked as a turtle-like creature resembles of their owned three tailed giant turtle, but the scales is colored with black, and has red eyes.

This is bad.

* * *

Team Yamato with Kakashi, were all present on the Hokage's office, they had no clue why but, they stare at the four eyed kid from Kirigakure. He has a short blue hair, black eyes, his attire were blue striped shirt camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza, Tsunade coughed

"Chojuro here came to us because the Mizukage herself needs assistance of Kagome." She spoke, the whole team surprised.

"Kagome? Why?"asked Naruto who is been interested. The others just stare at the boy seriously.

"There had been rumors from our village, that there's a mysterious turtle like creature entering the sea territory on Kirigakure, we already know about the prophecy so in behalf of Mizukage-sama and our village if we asked the miko to help us." He said with a low voice.

"A creature, must be one of the legendary beast." Said Kakashi concluded. They both nodded, Tsunade leans on her chair.

"So the mission was the Mizukage herself wanted Kagome's abilities to face this creature." Said Tsunade.

"But, Tsunade-sama, Kagome will be facing a legendary beast" said Shizune worriedly. Tsunade sigh,

"I know. But our future lies on Kagome's hands, we know that she's the only one who can stop them," she crossed her arms,"We have to believe in her." She added. The whole team nodded. Tsunade scheduled their departure tomorrow, Shizune led the swordsman to his temporarily apartment. Naruto was thinking, this is a challenge for them, facing a legendary beast it is different from a bijuu. He wondered what it will like.

Kagome slowly open her hazel eyes, she was in a 20 minutes nap she yawned. Her eyes widen suddenly;

"Genbu" she murmurs, she feels that the legendary tortoise was at the faraway country. She stood and ran to the Hokage's mansion. Then, she notice the familiar blonde friend walking, his hands where on his pockets. Naruto surprised to see the female miko, he had been plan to find her.

"Hey, Kagome where have you've been?" he ask the priestess. Kagome just blinked.

"Well, I'm just taking a nap." She grinned, he raised a brow. Taking a nap?

"Hey, I'm just here to tell you something important.' He told the miko, Kagome was the rooftop building, He told Kagome about what happen to Kirigakure, and the Mizukage's request. Kagome understood, so the legendary genbu was at the place known as Kirigakure. She bit her lip, this was her first mission as a sealer of the legendary beasts. Naruto could feel Kagome trembling.

"Are you…nervous?" he asked, Kagome looked at him with her weak smile.

"Maybe" she replied, she then leaned on Naruto's left shoulder, Naruto again blushed madly; he admit, never in his whole life been experience in this; he just let her leaned on him.

"I'm…scared" she whispered, Naruto's eyes widen, he saw Kagome's small tear, his eyes softened. She is really scared on what's gonna happen to her, since she told him that the beast will seal on her body, which means she will become a jinchuuriki like him. He clenched his fist, Kagome will be like him, been saw as a demon just like in his childhood, he leaned on her in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…I promise" he said determinedly, Yes, he will protect her, because she is precious to him. Kagome could feel his heart beats faster, the way he shows affectionate towards her gives her the meaning; Naruto had been attached to her. She comfortably leaned on him in a tight embrace and rest her head on his lap.

"Argatou, Naruto." She whispered while resting her head on his lap, Naruto smile and nodded.

* * *

One early morning, Team Yamato, Kakashi, and the kiri-nin, Chojoru and lastly, Kagome went to Kirigakure, Kagome finally able to jump from tree to tree like a shinobi, thanks to Naruto. She doesn't wore miko outfit; she wore plain black gray sleeveless shirt, black pants, and sandals just like a civilian she wores white cloak just like with the rest of the Konoha nins when they were traveling. They stopped at the Land of Waves, Naruto and Sakura feels nostalgic on this place; this was their first mission as Team 7 the time were Sasuke was with them, they encountered Zabuza of the Hidden Mist and his partner, Haku. They stood at what they call "Naruto bridge" the blonde was proud because the bridge is name after him. kagome notice, that Sakura and Naruto seems avoiding with each other, she had no clue why? But this is wrong, they're friends right and teammates. They should have to get along. She needs to talk on one of them; suddenly a boy came with a short black hair.

"Hey, Naruto long time no see!" a voice of a young boy, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura surprised to see an older Inari from before., beside the boy was Tazuna, the bridge builder and a carpenter.

"Inari!" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed, they run towards the boy and smiled. Kagome smiles at them and also the rest of their companions. (Note: Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Chojuro). They stay at Tazuna's house for a while, sakura and Kagome share the same room while the guys are from the opposite rooms, of course, they share there rooms. They ate dinner and they say their goodnights.

* * *

**Sakura and Kagome **

Kagome cleared her throat, she needs to talk to Sakura, and she wanted to know why they had been avoiding each other.

"Sakura-san, Is there something wrong between you and Naruto?" asked Kagome, Sakura froze; why does she actually sudden creating a topic that she shouldn't be involve into. She clenched her fist.

"Kagome, it is better if you should not be in others people's business." said Sakura bluntly. Kagome twitched, Why does she say those things? She stood and went to the pink haired nin, Sakura stare at her frowning,

"I know this is not my business, but I'm just really worried about you two. The first time I met the two of you, I know that there is something wrong with it. I'm just wanted to know the reason behind it" Kagome said with a hint of worry on her face, Sakura could read that she is cared towards the two of them. Even she is just they met before, Kagome had grown attachment towards her and Naruto, seems she had saw them as her friends. How rude of her, Kagome just been worried for her and yet she answer her rudely.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just…I don't know…I'm confused to my feelings for them." Sakura bows her head not to look at the miko in front of her, Kagome curious could it be one of the people she mentions was Naruto? That could be it. Then, who's the other one?  
"I have been, deceive myself. I know from the beginning. Naruto likes me, but in the end I hurt his feelings, because I love Sasuke-kun so much, Naruto is always been there protecting me, comforting me yet in the end. I hurt him." cried Sakura, she was really guilty on herself. Kagome could feel that Sakura was hurt in the inside and the outside. So she like Naruto, as well, Kagome admits that she had already had an attachment to the jinchuuriki, but not that kind of way.  
"I trained to become a medical nin because of him, because I don't want to become nuisance to him or everybody else. I am really ashamed of myself from the past of what I have been behave infront of him.' she recall the times in her academy days, Naruto greets her but she just ignores him. she always thinks about is Sasuke. But Sasuke however, doesn't care towards her. She had been nice to him but in the end. He had saw her as nothing.

"Sakura-san." Kagome thought, she understands her feelings. And that's why Naruto seems indifferent on her. But she knew deep inside, that the person like Naruto is forgiven towards others. So, she had still hope on getting along with him again. She comforts Sakura and told her that everything will be alright, to which Sakura was glad and relived. The two of them became friends and Kagome told her that she needs to talk to Naruto and make things return.

* * *

**-Kagome-**

Kagome woke up early, and help the lady owner of the house, in the household chores. She gets along with Inari and the workers, she helps them when someone was injured. She was left in the wave country for awhile because, Team Yamato, Kakashi and Chojuro went to the Hidden village of the mist. She knew they will returned.

"Hey, It seems you missed them." Inari spoke, Kagome turned and put a small smile.

"Yeah." she replied smiling at the blushing Inari, Tazuna look at the miko; he could feel something strange about her.

"_I must be paranoid or something….that girl seems different."_ He thought, but he just ignore it.

"Inari!" Inari's mother shouted and wave at him, she had with her a basket and money. To which he frowned.

"Kaa-san, You know the villagers will laughed at me if they saw me carrying baskets, this is a girl's stuff." He shouted blushingly. Kagome chuckled at the amusing scene, she understands Inari, it is really embarrassing to a guy been carrying a basket on a market.

"Tsunami-san, I will be the one who will buy groceries on the market." Kagome volunteered, Inari jolted

"No. Kagome-san, I will just go." He replied, It is embarrassing for a guest to be doing household work, and also insulted. But the miko just shook her head.

"It's alright, Inari-kun…don't worry" she replied. Tsunami just sigh.

"Thank you, Kagome-san." She said with a smile, she turned to her son.

"Inari, you should just accompany Kagome-san in the village, maybe some random nins will attack her since she is a foreigner here." She said seriously, although, gato was dead, some missing-nins are still wandering around Wave Country. Inari and Kagome nodded and bow as they leave the house.

* * *

**-At the Marketplace-**

Kagome was annoyed by the price of the products, they're too expensive. She is always complaining on the vendors about the price, since she is has a gentle aura, the vendors just give her discount, to which Inari was shocked. Inari carries, bundle of vegetables, while Kagome carries fish and meat on her two hands, they seems light on her.

"You're really awesome, Kagome-san, you just been given a discount." He grinned at the young miko, Kagome turned around and winked at him, to which he has a slight blushed and the both of them laughed together. Then, Inari saw a jewelry shop, and he looked at his pocket he has more money, he will buy a necklace and gave it to his mother.  
Kagome-san, I'm going to the jewelry shop for a while. You should just go home yourself, is that okay?" he asked the miko, Kagome just nodded, since she knew the sign to where Tsunami's house is. As Inari left her, Kagome make her way, she was in her mind, thinking about her will be her first encounter of the first legendary beast. She felt nervous and scared;

_The beasts will be sealed inside on your body._

That was Midoriko's words before her departure at Mt. Shizuka, she doesn't know what's fate had been decide for her, but she must face it, Just then, she bumps someone and she fell to the ground. _Ow _she rubbed her butt due to the pain, as she looked in front of her. Her eyes widen, a beautiful male in front of her, he has pale skin, his raven dark hair stick in one's direction, and dark onyx eyes. His attire was gray shirt that reveals his chest. He has gloomy and dark expression, to which Kagome nervous. She stood up and stare at the man in front of her.

"Gomenasai." She bowed with an apology to the dark haired guy.

"Hn." That was his reply, to which Kagome frowned.

_"This guy has issues."_ She thought, and she bit good bye to him.

"Hey, Sasuke where have you've been!" a voice came from Karin, he ignore it as he focus stares at the girl he had met…with a stoic look.

**Keep reviewing…**


	8. The Encounter and the First Seal Part 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything

**Pairings: **Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke

**One sided: **Naruto/Sakura

**Note: skip to the part where naruto went to Tazuna's house to pick Kagome. S0rry I'm in a hurry!**

**The Encounter and the First Seal Part 2**

The Mizukage's brow raised as she stare at the miko in front of her, she had never seen one in her entire life because there is no shrine in their country. The others are waiting for her orders in the case of the Legendary Genbu. Naruto yawned, he didn't sleep last night due to the guard mission and also, he was eager to know the location of the legendary Genbu. Sakura behaves quietly staring both Kagome and the Mizukage

"The pinpoint location of Genbu was in the east beach near at the port, according to some witnesses, Genbu will appear if there will be a ship sailed on the territorial sea. That could be our chance to get rid of him." the Mizukage explains.

"So all we have to do is to have one of us is a bait for that creature to appear, right?" said Kakashi seriously. The Mizukage nodded.

"But. If the creature will appear, then, we have to distract the creature and Kagome-san will be the one who will finished." Said Yamato, Kagome felt nervous, The creature will be sealed inside of her. Mizukage sighs.

"Well then, the rest of us will be dealing that creature, and Higurashi-san" the Mizukage looked at the miko with a smirked.

"We're all counting on you." She finished, Kagome blushed with embarrassment and bowed to the Mizukage and the rest.

"I'll do my best." She said, and the meeting ended.

* * *

"So the Genbu will be appeared at Kirigakure any minute now." said Byakuran, looking at Kanna's mirror as he saw the determined shinobis both Konoha and Kiri, he smirked.

"What if I'll aid the Legendary Genbu to deal this pathetic humans?" he wondered, he snap his fingers and summoned the sky demons in his presence.

"Attack them, and make sure that the miko will seal the creature inside of her." He ordered, the sky demons nodded and left.

"You changed your plan, eh?" said a female voice. Byakuran looked behind him a female with a long white hair, and dark kimono.

"Tsubaki, you're alive." He smirked, the witch frowned.

"How rude of you, you really wanted to see me dead." She said with a smug on her face, Byakuran chuckled.

"I don't think I can do that, and I don't really care if your dead, and I remember the only person that could kill you is Higurashi Kagome." He said

"Heh, I kill her older sister just as plan and I know that she's the one who can kill me. She will come seek to me for revenge." She said looking at the dark lord. "By the way, your still hope that "child" will help you?" she said changing the subject. Byakuran smile

"You mean, Sasuke Uchiha? Of course, he will do as what I've order him, but deep inside I don't trust that guy." He said seriously, "I could easily kill him if he plans to betray me, the Uchiha bloodline.

* * *

**Kirigakure **

The whole troups of Kirigakure shinobis were all gathered to the east beach to which the legendary Genbu will appear, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura were all presents at the point. Sakura looked from right to left, Sai notice her.

"Sakura-san, is there something wrong?" he asked. The pink haired chuunin shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for Naruto and Kagome-san" she said

"Well they're with Yamato to find the ancient scroll of the Genbu." said Kakashi staring at the sea. Sakura nodded

* * *

Naruto was impatient; Kagome and Yamato were all busy looking for the said scroll in the ancient library, in which the Mizukage told the location of it. Kagome open every scrolls she could find.

"C'mon, where is it." She thought, she needs to find the scroll before Genbu arrives, to her luck, she find the scroll she had been looking for.

"I got it." She shouted, Naruto and Yamato were all in relief, Kagome sit on a chair and flips the scroll, she read carefully on what been said on the scroll, after two minute reading; she sighs.

"So, what's it say, Kagome?" asked Naruto who is been curious.

"It says here, that the 'chosen one' should create a ritual on the Genbu shrine of the said country, there, the Genbu will be sealed." She explains, both Yamato and Naruto nodded

"So all we have to do now is to find the Genbu shrine to prepare the ritual." Said Yamato.

"Hai." Kagome said, Naruto raised his fist.

"Alright, so the first thing we do is to find that shrine, and it will be finished." Naruto said, Kagome sweatdropped.

"No Naruto, there will be four remaining left, Genbu was the first one. The five legendary beast should be sealed inside of me." Said Kagome sadly, Naruto notice her sad expression.

"Kagome, what's gonna happen to you if you successfully completed them?" he asked the priestess, Kagome just shook her head.

"I don't know Naruto, but the only thing I can do now is to complete my mission." She said determinedly. Naruto smiled at her, on the other hand, Yamato looked at Naruto and smiled, So Naruto like Kagome.

GENBU HAS ARRIVE!

A screamed and shouted by the villagers and the shinobi, both of them froze in shocked. So it began. Yamato looked at Naruto and Kagome.

"Both of you will find the Genbu shrine. I'm going to help Kakashi-sempai and the others.' He said to the teens, both of them hesitantly nodded. As Yamato left, Naruto and Kagome were on a mission to find the shrine, before its too late.

* * *

Sakura and the others were all in fear; the legendary Genbu easily destroyed everything, the ships were all destroyed in an instant. Earthquakes and tsunamis enters the village. This is bad.

* * *

"What the hell!" shouted the shocked Mizukage, her village is been destroyed by an earthquake. She bit her lip.

"Dammit." She cursed herself. She doesn't know what to do, she was in relief as her villagers were all evacuate safely. The fog continues to thick, and it surrounded the whole village.

"A fog?" said a Kiri-nin beside the Mizukage. Then, they heard flap wings in the sky. Their eyes widen in there presence where the sky demons.

"Where the hell is this come from?" she shouted angrily, could it be from Genbu? No. a celestial beast can't summon demons from the underworld. Her subordinates were been eaten by the demons.

"Mizukage-sama, escape now, we can handle this." said the troupe of Kiri Anbu came to aid her. The Mizukage reluctantly nodded and left, she needs a plan to stop it.

* * *

Naruto and Kagome luckily find the 'Genbu shine' they looking for, it is made of stone with lots of shells been decorated, it is representing the water element of the creature.

"This is it. Naruto" Kagome said staring at the shrine, seriously.

"Yeah." the blonde jinchuuriki nodded in agreement.

"Wish me luck." She added with a smile and enter the shrine, Naruto was really worried for her.

"Kagome, be careful" he shouted, Kagome surprised and smiles.

"Yeah I will" she responded. As Kagome was inside the shrine, Naruto dutifully waiting for her, he had a vow to himself that he will protect her, even the cost was his life. Because she is precious to him.

Kagome looked around the shrine, and saw ancient writings on the wall. She quickly make handsigns and placed herself in the middle of the circle. Unexpectedly, the candles were light automatically, she felt nervous because this is the first time she will do a ritual.

She chanted weird words from her mouth, to call on the ancient spirits to guide her and protect her, the spirits appears and scattered around her. She was not scared because she get used to see spirits. The ancient writings glow with blue and wrapped around Kagome's body. She wince in pain. The sealing has begun.

* * *

Sakura and the others saw in their own eyes, the Legendary demon was been surrounded by weird energy, and it seems it traps him.

"The sealing has begun." said Kakashi, Sakura surprise

"You mean. Kagome-san…" she looked at the struggled beast in her eyes.

"Kakashi-san!" shouted a Kiri-nin. The others looked at him, the Kiri-nin panted.

"There had been reported from our spies, that Akatsuki was in Kirigakure right now." he said fearfully, they froze.

"You mean. Madara?" asked Kakashi eyes widen.

"According to them, they are four. One of them is Uchiha Sasuke." He said finally, Sakura surprised.

"Sasuke-kun is here" she whispered.

"Why is he here anyway?" wondered Sai. What on earth was Sasuke doing here for anyway?

"Could it be he is after the legendary beast?" said Yamato looking at Kakashi seriously. The gray haired nin nodded.

"Maybe. But how come he knew about this?" Kakashi pounded.

"Look, Genbu is vanished." Shouted a random nin, the others looked, Genbu's spirit was vanished and went to a direction from the south.

* * *

Kagome screamed in pain as the Legendary Genbu was sealed inside of her, So this how it feels like to become a jinchuuriki, she thought of Naruto. Now, she finally understood what he had been through and pain to be sealed a creature inside a body, she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Naruto notice also the aura of Genbu inside the shrine. So, Kagome finally sealed the creature inside of her, he clenched his stomach. The Kyuubi is sealed inside of him.

"It's been a while, Naruto." said a familiar stoic voice, Naruto froze as he knew that person's voice came from.

"Sasuke." He said bitterly the name of his former teammate, the Uchiha smirked and grabbed his katana. Naruto step backward and grab his kunai on his holster, is he here for Kagome?

"What are you doing here, you bastard" he shouted angrily, the Uchiha didn't say anything and the two of them face in a duel.

* * *

"Geez, Why does Sasuke left us here." pounded the female tracker nin. Suigetsu just stare in space.

"Dammit. I really wanted to see that creature." He said to himself, Jugo was glaring at the village of Kirigakure, been attacked by flying demons.

* * *

Kakashi and the others went to the village of Kirigakure to assisted some random shinobis engage battle to the flying demons. Their mission from Genbu was over. They attack the demons with numerous weapons, and they must have to eliminate them.

"Where's Mizukage-sama?"asked kakashi to the Anbus.

"I'm right here." Said the Mizukage, above the rooftop dealing the demons. They are all in relief.

"Where's Higurashi-san?" she asked.

"And Naruto." added Sakura

"The two of the at the Genbu shrine." Said Yamato, Sakura froze, If Naruto was there, then maybe he was there also.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Sasuke-kun was there too." said Sakura, she was worried for Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto can handle Sasuke, and besides he's a strong shinobi." Kakashi said assures.

"But."Sakura protested, she sigh in defeat. She must help Kakashi and the others. All she had to do now is to believe in him.

"Naruto be careful" she thought worriedly.

* * *

Kagome open her tired eyes, she had been sleep for an hour, she stood and hears a sound of blades outside the shrine.

"Could it be Naruto was fighting an enemy?" she said to herself, she clenched her stomach,she lifts her shirt to revealed…no marks!

"What is the meaning of this?" she said surprisingly, then she notice her skin from her left arm wince, to her surprised, the mark of Genbu was printed on her arm. She shook her head, this had been part of the prophecy.

"I need to get out of here, I need to tell Naruto about this." she said, she dashes off the shrine.

* * *

To Naruto surprised, Sasuke is still even better. The Uchiha is getting stronger than usual, he coughed more blood, and his body went numb due to the poison. He glares at his former teammate angrily. The Uchiha put a smug on his face.

"Don't get in my way, Naruto or I'll kill you." He threatened, Naruto stare at him.

"What are you doing here, it seems to me that you after someone." He said tiredly. Sasuke didn't say anything. Just then, Kagome finally exit the shrine, the miko's eyes widen to see the battered jinchuriki on the ground helplessly.

"Naruto!" she shouted, he was in pain, she needs her help. Naruto heard her and grit his teeth.

"Don't get near Kagome! Or he will kill you!" he yelled, Kagome confused. The Uchiha looked at her stoicly. So the girl from yesterday is the one.

"Target. Located" he whispered, he quickly disappeared and reappears in front of the miko. Kagome surprised, Sasuke punched her stomach and she fell unconscious.

"Nande?" that was her last word. Naruto however, was shocked, he couldn't do anything to save her. Its too late, he fell unconscious.

_Kagome _

Sasuke just carries the miko like a sack of potatoes, and left the shrine and his former teammate unconscious. Kagome was in big trouble, now her life was at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

**Review….**


	9. Kidnapped and Meeting with Team Taka

**This is a writer's block…**

**Chapter 09**

The miko opened her tired hazel eyes from her slumber. She slowly gets up and scanned around her, It is dark, yet gloomy room, it has a small window on it, and she could have guess that she's in a cabin. She wince as she notice her wrist is been tied by a rope including her legs. She closed her eyes, thinking about what happen. She remember that she is been punched on her stomach by that unknown guy, who hurt Naruto.

"Naruto, Are you alright?" she said to herself, thinking about the jinchuuriki. She doesn't know where she is right now, and how she get here in the first place. She tried to move her wrist, and she planned to escape from this room. Her eyes widen, as she heard footsteps coming outside her room. She immediately pretending to be asleep, as the door opens, she could feel that they staring at her and it makes her feel nervous.

"She's still sleeping" said a male deep voice, obviously from Juugo.

"Hn" said the other one, we know who it is, "If she's awake, bring her to me." he added and left the room. Kagome, who obviously heard them, was stunned. What the hell is he want from me?

* * *

**Konohagakure **

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san 's condition is fine" said a random medic-nin. The Hokage nodded in agreement, she's with Sakura and Shizune sitting on the hospital bench.

"That's a relief" said Sakura with a relief smile.

"I'm worried about Kagome-san" said Shizune with a sad look on her face, they already know the person who kidnaps the miko, and that makes Sakura even more upset.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered.

* * *

"Get up, you slutty wench!" shouted an angry female voice, that makes Kagome frowned, she open her eyes and saw a hot pink haired girl with glasses glaring at her. She slowly gets up from her bed, and glare also the woman who insults her with no reason. Just then, three males appeared on her room.

"Sasuke!" Karin squeaked like a fan girl, and stand beside the dark haired male, who is known as Sasuke Uchiha. Kagome stunned as she make face to face to the person she had met before. She felt uneasy feeling on him. The Uchiha looked at her indifferent scanned her from head head to toe, his onyx eyes darkened. This can't be possible.

"Karin, describe her chakra." He ordered. The tracker nin nodded and explained to him, that the miko's chakra is somewhat very unique to a normal chakra, she also tells him that it is pure. Sasuke nodded and went to the miko. Karin felt jealousy right in front of the miko, Sasuke had grown interested on that woman. Suigetsu snickered at his female comrade.

Kagome stunned as the dark haired male was in front of her, he is the one she met from the market on the other day. Their eyes met, and she could feel that his eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. Sasuke kneeled towards her, stare at her stoicly.

"Tell me..What are you?" he asked. Kagome confused on his question.

"What are you talking about?" she said, her eyes widen, as she saw Sasuke's eyes turned bloody crimson, Hell, she didn't know what that is.

"Ohhh…he's gonna use his Mangekyo Sharingan on that girl" said Suigetsu, totally not interested. Juugo felt he need to protested on this, he's going to hurt that woman, using that evil genjutsu.

Kagome doesn't know what's going on, she felt evil chakra coming from him. She needs to save herself, unfortunately, she is trapped on his dimension. She wince, as her eyes went wide as a katana was pierce on her chest, she cough out blood. The pain was even more painful.

"This pain…I could feel it…" thought Kagome, she gasped and panted, her blood were dripped down on the floor. Her heartbeat pumps as something powerful energy, trying to release from her.

"Stop it…please…stop it!" she screamed on her mind, as the katana was pierce on her painfully. A white glow emitting from her, had released her from the illusion. Sasuke deactivates his Mangekyou Sharingan, and he was less surprise on what he discovers on the miko. Suigetsu and Karin went towards him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Karin, but the Uchiha didn't reply. So, Byakuran said was true, this girl was beyond mysterious. He stood and looked at his comrades.

"Keep her locked up , understand?" he said, Juugo spoke.

"Sasuke, What's going on?" he asked, Sasuke didn't reply and ignores him. As begun to leave the room.

"Matte!"shouted a female voice, Sasuke recognized the voice, he turned his head and stare at the angry miko, indifferently.

"Tell me, Who are you people? What do you want from me?" she asked loudly, Suigetsu was irritates by the loudmouth miko.

"Shut up, you slutty bitch!" angers Karin. The tracker nin raised her fist towards the miko, but Sasuke stops her.

"Karin, stop." He said calmly, Karin flustered and agree to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at Kagome and sigh.

"It is better if you just shut your mouth down or else I'm going to kill you." He said warning the miko. Kagome frowned

"Go ahead, Kill me." she said in a brave look on her face, Sasuke surprised on her sudden expression. He smirked.

"I really wanted to kill you in the first place, but someone requesting to bring you alive." He said in a non chalant voice. Kagome raised a brow, which means he was working for someone?

"Who is that person?" she asked, the Uchiha didn't reply, he and his teammates leave the room, Kagome sigh in defeat, but she was glad that she knew the information, about who is the person behind of all this.

* * *

Sasuke was alone on his room, thinking about the girl's power. He had never met someone like that before. Her power has a potential to defeated Madara instantly. His thoughts were deep, what the hell does Byakuran want with this woman anyway. He rest his head on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. The miko's brave look was a bit been surprised him, neither a girl could ever look at him like that.

* * *

"This is interesting." said Byakuran, as he looked at Kanna's mirror. He summons Akito, his messenger.

"Byakuran-sama" the demon bowed to him respectively.

"I want you to deliver this message to Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke feels someone other than him on his room, he quickly grabs his katana to his surprise, a human form demon appeared before him.

"Sasuke-dono, Byakuran-sama delivers this message to you" the demon said.

"Talk." He said in a monotone voice.

* * *

-Yawn- "I'm bored" Suigetsu lazily resting on the bench, beside him was his giant sword, Karin was spaced out, as usual, thinking about Sasuke while Juugo was staring at the window. They are on guard duty, to make sure that the miko won't escape. Suddenly the other door open and revealed their leader;

"Sasuke-kun." Karin calls their leader's name, Sasuke ignores them.

"We had a new mission." Sasuke announce to his teammates, the three of them surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke, What about the prisoner?" asked Suigetsu, Sasuke sigh.

"It is still the same, but there's a catch." The Uchiha said calmly. He grabs the key to opened Kagome's room. Karin was shocked, including Juugo and Suigetsu.

* * *

Kagome notice the Uchiha in front of her, he grabs her sleeve to get her up, and grabs her face to make her looked at him. The miko blushed slightly as she looked at his handsome face.

"Wha.." she stopped as the Uchiha smirked at her.

"From now on, you belong to me." he said in a cold voice, that was Kagome realize that her nightmare has just begun.

**Dammit…this is just a writer's block…I'm a bit annoyed that it is still the same review…totally, we had a holiday right now. So I used this opportunity to add the next chapter..**

**See you again **


	10. Behind his Dark Eyes

Finally I update this chapter!

**Chapter 10: Behind his dark eyes**

It has been three weeks since she's been kidnap by Sasuke and his subordinates, the pretty miko hadn't sleep, last night due to her nightmares, she stares the members; Suigetsu seems in a glee smile, Karin, as always, stares at the Uchiha lustfully, and Juugo, as usual in his own world. She frowned, she doesn't like the feeling she is with these criminals, especially their leader, she stares at him, he is in his usual self; calm and…, she snap her thoughts.

"What the hell, he just say back then" she thought deeply, _"From now on, you belong to me." _She blushed, wait? Why did she blush anyway? They currently walked in a very hot rocky place, Kagome doesn't know the way to escape since there's a tracker-nin is keeping eyeing on her.

"I don't have any idea to deal with them especially that guy" she looked at the stoic Uchiha, she sense something evil on him which is why she won't let her guard down. He possessed evil chakra. She blinked as Team Taka stopped for a while in a rest.

"We should rest here for a while" said the male Uchiha leaned against the huge rock, his arms crossed.

"What a relief!" Suigetsu exhausted. Karin annoys on his huge voice. In the other side, Kagome was thinking of a name that has been plant on her head_. Byakuran, _she recalls back then, a "him" was been mentioned by the Uchiha in the cabin. Her eyes widen, could it be..?

"Shut up! Suigetsu!" she hissed, Kagome sweatdropped, she sigh and stares at the lone Uchiha in a glare. She cleared her throat she wanted to asked him so many questions. She went towards him face to face inch distance from him, Sasuke notice her presence and glares at her.

"What do you want?" he asked in a rude voice, Kagome frowned.

"I…wanted to ask you something and I want you to answer it to me directly." She said bravely, Karin was enraged.

"How dare she…" she clenched her fist. This girl handles Sasuke so familiarly, Suigetsu smirked, this girl is interesting including Juugo who watches distantly. The Uchiha just raised a brow on the miko.

"Is the person you've been working…by the name of Byakuran?" she asked the Uchiha, Team Taka froze in shocked, How did she know? The Uchiha remained on his usual expression.

"You're a clever girl, aren't you?" replied by the Uchiha." But…I don't care if you knew, for a pathetic woman like you, it is better that you will be offer to some demon anyway."

"You" Kagome hissed, this guy making me sick. She glares at him hatefully. The Uchiha ignores her going to the opposite side.

"It is you, should be the one!" she shouted, Sasuke stopped and glares at the miko.

"What did you say?" he asked in a threatening voice, Kagome glared at him, she hates this guy from the moment she met him. And also, it sickens the fact that he was working for a corrupt demon who tries to kill her.

"A guy like you…is the one should be offered to a demon." She said, the Uchiha was just ignored what she had said.

"Let's go, I don't have to time in this silly argument." The other's nodded except Kagome, who is still glaring at him. "By the way." He spoke again, Kagome raised a brow, he smirked " I know what you are, you're the girl who will sealed powerful beasts to bring balance the world. " he move closer to her, "And it seems you're not finished yet on you're duty." His breathe was hot, that makes Kagome a bit nervous to him.

"How did you know, that I'm a priestess?" she asked in a whispered voice, Sasuke didn't reply, he grabbed her wrist forcefully. He moves his face closer to hers,

"We're going to keep an eye on you on you're sealing rituals." He said in a dark tone, Kagome surprised,

So that means they'll accompany her in her mission.

"Tell me, what you are planning?' she asked him, Sasuke sigh, "Like I told you; were going to monitor you're every action. You can't escape from me…as long as you're in my side." He threatens the miko. Kagome was speechless.

* * *

**Konohagakure **

"Still, there is no information to were Sasuke is hiding" Shikamaru rubbed his head, looking at the document he's been holding.

"I bet, that the spies all over the nations, is been tracking him. He is the criminal that we should be keeping eye at." Said Ibiki staring at the window. The other chuunins nodded in agreement.

"But there's a problem" Shikamaru stated, the others looking at him. He sigh,

"Naruto's friend was with him…that girl who can seal beasts…" he said.

"What about her?" asked the random chuunin.

"If she is in the Akatsuki's hands…there would be a problem, but currently, the Akatsuki hasn't making a move yet." He said, just then, a silver head jounin appeared, to which Ibiki and Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Kakashi." Ibiki spoke, the silver headed jounin nodded, with him is a file. He puts it on the table, Shikamaru grabs one of it and his eyes widen.

"What is this?" he asked to the silver headed jounin, Kakashi spoke.

"This is the new researched that we had just gather a while ago," he spoke," Before, Kagome Higurashi is been kidnap, we discover something…about those random creatures attacking the hidden mist and the Higurashi temple, Something…or someone is behind of all this." He said seriously in his one eye, the other chuunins are nervous.

"So you're saying, that Madara nor Akatsuki is not behind of all this?" asked Ibiki, Kakashi sigh

"This is just a theory, but possibly it is…how can Uchiha Madara able to manipulate such real demons let alone be a bijuu." He said, Shikamaru thinks, Kakashi is right, maybe…just maybe…there's a new enemy coming.

"If we've been dealing real demons, then, this is a serious business to deal with." Shikamaru spoke, "We only have, Naruto, who is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. But we need holy people to deal with this, such as monks and mikos." He said to them.

"But the problem is…the Higurashi clan is been wipe out in the face of the earth, the only miko we know was only…Kagome Higurashi, who is now with Uchiha Sasuke." Ibiki said, gritted his teeth with anger.

"Hokage-sama, has been arranged the schedule to locate and save; Higurashi Kagome, she knew that Kagome is the only one who could end this." Kakashi said, while reading the book.

"And I bet, Naruto…was impatient to annonce that kind of mission." He again spoke, "speaking of Naruto, Where is he right now?"

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, he was doing his intense training with Yamato and Sai, near the waterfall.

"That's enough, Naruto" Yamato said to the blonde genin.

"No. I'm not done yet" he shouted. He needs to get stronger to face Sasuke and save Kagome from him. He will not let another important person, lost to him. Which is why he was determined in his training right now. Sai could hint Naruto's feelings for that girl (Kagome)

"Naruto, I know how much you cared for that girl, but you need to take a break." Sai suggested, Naruto reluctantly nodded he bowed his head, and clenched his fist.

_Kagome

* * *

_

Kagome sense a new beast, it is in the northeast faraway from them. Sasuke notice her tense form, he knew that she has sense the beast.

"Is it in that direction?" he asked the miko, Kagome nodded at him, currently, she had calmed herself after she and Sasuke had an argument. But she is still wont trust him, for she had finally know that he was working with Byakuran, she closed her eyes, Hope, that Naruto and Sakura will come and save her.

"Alright, we'll be heading towards that direction." Suigetsu point his Samehada on the direction to where Kagome sense the beast. The miko sigh, and looked at the Uchiha, she recalls when she met his eyes earlier, something in his eyes different, behind that onyx eyes, was full of emotions, it is the same as her but not actually… it is full of hatred and loneliness, she looked at him in her hazel eyes. Does something happen to him, before he had become like this?

"What are you…Uchiha Sasuke" she thought, her dark long hair flew in a different direction by the breeze.

* * *

**And done!...Keep reviewing…and tell me what u think!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	11. Byakko, The Lightning Entity

**Enjoy this chapter **

**Byakko, the Lightning entity**

**Somewhere in a random village in the Cloud Country**

"Kyah! He's so hot!" A screaming fangirls at the nearby shop saw a beautiful man, he has a very long white hair, he has a skinny porcelean skin, and he wears traditional outfit. He is a bishounen but very mysterious.

"Heh, humans" he smirked, he was in this form ever since he was came down from heaven. Actually, he has a mission, and he must complete it. Currently, he was flirting many women in the shop that makes all the other men were angry and jealous. The man made the shop into a massive harem. He was enjoying playing and flirting women. Atypical playboy…

"Who's that guy?" a random man asked his fellow partner. "I heard he is a rich man from the other village, some say he is a king." said the other one.

"How sicken look at him, as if he owns those women." The other man growls, they didn't like the atmosphere. The bishonen heard them and smirked _"Be jealous"_ he said to those men and the men get angry at him they drew out their weapons.

How arrogant!

"Kyahh….Master…they're going to kill you" said a very pretty girl fearfully beside the bishonen, the bishonen smiled seductively at her.

"Don't worry my princess, everything will be alright" he assures sweetly at the girl, the other women are jealous; they wanted to be flirt by him. The males are getting irritated, this guy should be dead. One random male charged at him.

"Die! You pest!" the man shouted, the women are screaming for the bishonen as they thought he will be dead. But, to their shocked an index finger with electricity came from the beautiful man injects on the random shinobi and the shinobi struggle in pain due to the electricity. The others saw in fear and awe. This man is dangerous, As the man was been unconscious on the ground the other men were doubt whether they will attack or not. The bishonen chuckled from the sight, he could see the fear on their eyes.

"Are you all still provoking me, after I did with this man, gentlemen?" he asked in a formal way. The others didn't say anything, So the bishonen decides to leave the shop.

"Master! Where are you going" both of the females asked the bishonen, the beautiful man stare at them and giving them a wink.

"Secret" he said playfully, the girls are drool all over him. He left with an evil smirked.

* * *

Sasuke and his team, with Kagome are entering a random village, they were busy of some sort of a festival. They disguised themselves as businessmen in order the guards didn't notice them as Akatsuki, and Kagome played along with them.

"Are you sure that you sense the beast inside of this village? Suigetsu asked the miko. Kagome just nodded, she sense the beast somewhere but due to the population of the villagers and tourist around here there's no way they could find that beast. In this kind of crowd. Sasuke was looking around the village, he doubt that some spies from the other nations are scattering around here, they should be wary of the fact that they're the most wanted list except on a certain someone.

Kagome however, gives this opportunity a perfect chance to escape while they are surveilling, she seems uncomfortable with these people particularly the Uchiha, it gives her a bad feeling since his chakra is way demonic. Thanks to the crowd, she got separated from the three of them and she escapes right away. Karin notice her escape form and smirked; Who ever thought this girl is clever, it would be good that she is not around, she could spent alone with Sasuke with no hindrance.

"Damn, this crowd is really awful" muttered Suigetsu. Jugo looked around and looked at his three teammates, he notice someone's missing.

"Sasuke, the miko is gone." He said to their leader, Karin tense and cursed Juugo. Hell, she is the one that assign by Sasuke to keep an eye on the miko. Which means she will face Sasuke's wrath. Sasuke's emotionless face looked at her, she gulped she will get scolded. But instead, Sasuke left the team.

"Where are you going, Sasuke!" shouted Karin, Damn, he's going to find that wench and it makes her jealous. Suigetsu and Juugo just sigh to their leader.

* * *

"_I could sense that beast somehere"_ thought Kagome as she scanned around the people around the village with her hazel eyes. Looking at different people from the way they act and the way they communicate. Kagome feel a culture shock, she was afraid, afraid of these kind of environment. She had never experience been in this kind of crowd people before.

"Are you alright, Ojousan?" asked a very sweet male voice behind her, Kagome looked and her eyes widen, A bishonen in front of her he wore traditional Japanese outfit. Her mind trigger, which means this guy is. The male knew already this girl. She is the one that been mention by the prophecy. Kagome let go of herself to this mysterious man. The man just smiled at her, "Shall we have a chit chat?" he asked the miko, and Kagome just stare at him.

* * *

Sasuke scanned around the place, there were tons of people of the streets. He frowned, he was angry at Karin because she let her eyes off on the miko, but he decides that he is the one who will find that girl. After all that girl, will help her accomplished his goal; power and destroy the village he hates the most. Then someone grabbed his arm, a woman from a bar that serves men.

" Wanna enter, Master?" she wink seductively at Sasuke, that makes Sasuke irritated, and shoves away from the woman.

"I don't want to waste my time here, and have you seen a girl with black hair the same as mine and she is wearing a priestess outfit." He asked the woman with sarcasm. The woman frowned at him, but a bit blushed as this handsome man communicates with her.

"So, you're looking for you're lover eh?" said the woman a bit annoyed, But Sasuke didn't answer the stupid question. "Well, I saw a same girl you ask me. She is with that beautiful man who is always coming here to have _fun"_ said the woman. Sasuke raised a brow "What do you mean that man?" he asked the woman again, the blushed woman looked at him with a lustful smile.

"According to rumors, that guy has tons of concubines in his castle. No one knows where he come from but, some say he's a king, and some say he's a god." She told the male Uchiha, Sasuke nodded he's a bit interested.

"He was called the "lightning prince" because he killed his enemies using lightning." She finished. Sasuke nodded and left the woman, who waves at him.

* * *

"You're Byakko, aren't you?" asked Kagome straightly at the bishonen. The bishonen chuckled darkly. They were at the middle of the forest.

"As I expected to the chosen one, you're scent ability doesn't change." He smiles at the miko. Kagome frowned at him.

"I've been in this form for a long time and my, being living with the humans is really fun." said Byakko, as he looked at the blue sky with birds chirping.

"_A beast like him had an ability to turned himself to a human form, so this is the power of the celestial beasts. Even if, he's true form is a huge white tiger." _thought Kagome warily. Byakko notice her hazel eyes he could read that she wants to seal him once and for all.

"I could read you're mind,miko" said Byakko. And Kagome raised a brow.

"A beast like you, should be sealed immediately." said Kagome determinedly. But Byakko stops her.

" Tsk Tsk A naughty little girl like you, you should not disrespect a noble being like me. " said Byakko darkly kagome takes her step backward. 'I didn't do anything, I only wanted to enjoy myself with the humans, especially women." He licked his tongue much Kagome disgusted.

"_So a playboy being, eh"_ Kagome thought blankly, Damn, she didn't know that some of the known noble creature be likethis, it is humiliating.

"If you let me go this time, I won't hurt humans and let me enjoy myself for a while before you seal me." Said Byako. "None sense, you don't understand, I need to seal you for the sake of this world." said Kagome, but the Byakko just laughed.

"You're an idiot. Do you think after you completely sealed the five us, the world will be in peace?" said Byakko, "What do you mean?" asked Kagome. He walked towards her and looked at her in the eyes,

"Even you sealed us, this world remains stained due to the emotions of every human. That, evil continues roaming around and continues to taint humans." He said to the miko. "But, you know what will happen to you after you completely sealed us, Higurashi Kagome?" he whispered to her ear. Kagome felt hot, she didn't know but his voice is making herself invited, she felt scared. Seems this man plans to woo her. His body injects on hers, and he gives her a tight embraced, as his face close to hers.

Someone please help, her mind screamed. Byakko could feel her fear and it amuse him. He will make the miko suffer and seems he grew liking on her.

"Let her go.' A deep male voice said and Byakko frowned at the new comer and Kagome surprise because she knew the owner of that voice.

"Sasuke." She called out the male Uchiha's name. Sasuke hned and stare at them with indifferent, he doesn't care whether the two of them make out or something. Byakko seems amused in the situation, and he could sense the power of this male. He smirked widely.

"Well3x, What do we have here?" Byakko said amusingly, this boy is not ordinary, Sasuke ignores him and glares at Kagome, the miko flinched, she knew that he was mad at her. His hand glows and electricity sparks were in his hands. Sasuke was a bit surprise, so its true he has a lightning powers and he sense that this man is no human.

Byakko gathered much more of his powers and strike them to the Uchiha, the Uchiha aware of this dodge the attack, he looked as many trees been destroyed. His opponent is pretty powerful than him and it makes him amused as well. As two males exchanging of offensive attacks Kagome had had enough of this, this was nonsense. To her surprise, Byakko stop and Sasuke notice his retreating form.

"Well, I guess I should not let my power overuse." He said lamely.

"I didn't expect that you're a coward. 'Sasuke smirked. Kagome looked at him worriedly, Byakko nonchalantly glare at the Uchiha.

"How dare you disrespecting a god, you insolent human." Byakko growled, Sasuke raised a brow, A god? Kagome runs towards the Uchiha, he grabs his arm.

"Let's leave immediately before he kills us." She told the Uchiha, but the Uchiha ignores her still staring at the man.

"Tell me who is that man." asked Sasuke to Kagome but he never look at her, Kagome cleared her throat and sigh.

"He is Byakko, the Lightning god and one of the celestial beasts." She said finally, Sasuke surprise and Byakko smirked at him. Yes, he is the entity of lightning alright.

"I'm not over yet, Higurashi Kagome, someday you will realize you're fate as the chosen one and you will understand the sufferings of having become one." He said to the miko and vanished instantly. Kagome tense, what does he mean that I will suffer. Sasuke saw her tense form, he just merely stared at her. _"So that was the power of a god"_ he thought . the power of the celestial beast is incredible, no other human can ever defeat a single one of them, Unless a holy person like Kagome.

**A/N: Neh…I just update this chapter for a long time…be sure to put reviews on this**

**Bye bye **


	12. Towards our Destiny

**New chappie **

**Towards our destiny **

Sasuke is still wondering of Kagome's mysterious identity. Yet he discovers that she is the "chosen One" and been destined to save the world. But some others he didn't know yet about her.

"Looks like its getting dark" Kagome stated, the Uchiha didn't say anything to which the miko curious. Their encounter of Byakko in a human form really makes them to not let their guard down. Especially, that beast is pretty powerful.

"Kagome we need to talk."said Sasuke, the miko froze, she was getting nervous to this guy.

"What do you want to talk about?" the miko asked, her expression was nonchalantly. He just stare at her form and he looked at her straightly

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the miko. The miko was less surprised to the question and smiles at him.

"Because I want all people to be happy without any worries and fears. If my life will be the sacrifice then so be it." She said with a determined voice, she never felt fear of death because that her way after the sealing is complete. Sasuke however, didn't react on what she had said he doesn't care at all on her well being in the first place. He was just interested in her powers that's all and he had no planned on giving her to anyone else, like Byakuran. He didn't plan to become one of his pawns in the first place for he has his own goal and if this girl, which is the source of the power so he will do whatever it takes to stay her by his side.

"I understand." He sigh with a monotone voice, Kagome looked at him and smile. He was the only person who could understand her. She went with him to return to the others.

* * *

**In a random village **

**6:00pm **

"Man, What taking them so long" said the bored Suigetsu sitting on the bench lamely, Karin crossed her legs and waits impatiently, and as usual Juugo scanned around the area, he raised a brow as Sasuke along with Kagome went to them.

"Sasuke." Juugo calls their leader, Karin jolt from her seat and piss to see the miko was with Sasuke. Suigetsu went towards them, he notice Sasuke's tried form.

"Did he get into a fight?" he asked Kagome as the miko helps the Uchiha up.

"I'm afraid yes." She said simply. Juugo helps her "Im fine." said the Uchiha. They decide to stay at the nearby inn where Kagome heals more of his other injuries.

"You'll be fine for now, but for the meantime you need to take a rest ." Kagome said to the Uchiha, Sasuke just nodded at her. Suigetsu looked at them interestingly.

"Oi Where did you get those injuries?" the aqua nin asked the male Uchiha.

"I've been fighting a celestial beast" he said, the three of them were shocked minus Kagome, she was there with him fighting the celestial beast.

"No way, you seriously dealing with a celestial beast?" exclaimed Karin, she was a bit surprise to hear that but she scowls because that miko saw it.

"He was in a human form, and it is perfectly for us to find him." Sasuke said to his teammates. "You know the power of the celestial creatures Sasuke, we have no match on them since we are only mere humans." Juugo said to their leader, Sasuke never denies it, but to agree on Juugo. During his fight with that celestial beast he could feel the inferiority because of such strength and powerful that celestial being is. Kagome however, looked at the four of them she had also agree to the huge man. There's no way they could easily able to defeat a single celestial beasts.

"Please let me go." She whispered to them, the four of them heard her including Sasuke whose beside her.

"I only cause you trouble and if I stay to you guys you could only get in danger. So please" her pleaded expression was directly on Team Hawk's leader who just nonchalantly looking at her. The three of them just silence. Sasuke sigh at her his eyes covered with bangs "Didn't I told you before, as long as you're in my presence you cant barely escape." He said in a threatening voice, he stood from his futon and grabs the miko's neck and lean her against the wall. The other three jolt from their seats with a shock.

"Sasuke let her go!" Juugo shouted, though he is a big guy, but he is still has soft spot on people, especially innocent women like Kagome. The miko opened her hazel eyes and fear of the Uchiha's emotionless eyes.

"You cant escape easily, even if you're in the farthest depths of hell." He said darkly. Kagome could feel her fear towards this person, he is so cold and dangerous.

"What… do you want…from me?" She asked as she tries to use her voice effortlessly, Sasuke just stare at her coldly. Sasuke couldn't take it even if he just acting a little nice to her, he just want her to understand.

"I want you're power and abilities." He said to her. Kagome shocked so that was it, he just wanted her powers in the first place. She was wrong about him, he said that he understands her. Her tears flows on to her cheeks and Sasuke notice her crying form, he then released her.

"I only wanted to live a normal life; having friends, falling in love and having a family. I didn't ask to become a host in the first place." She cried "I only….wanted…to…become a normal girl." She looked at the Uchiha coldly "If you want my power then get it!" She shouted, She quickly runs away from the room. the four of them was speechless.

* * *

From the outside of the window, Byakko heard and saw everything and makes him amused again. Humans' feelings is really sensitive, he saw the running Kagome on the streets crying, and went to the lake. This will be the perfect chance to be alone with her.

* * *

"Sasuke, What did you do to her?" demanded Juugo, Sasuke didn't say anything."You made her cry, you really bad at women. Sasuke" added Suigetsu, Karin twitched in anger. "Shut up the two of you. Sasuke- she was surprise to see the Uchiha leaves already the room. Suigetsu leaned on the wall "Seriously, What Sasuke did was wrong, he should not attack that girl with no reason." He said, Juugo nodded "I agree with you that girl is been nice to us and she's the one helping Sasuke needs to do right now is to make an apology to her." He said, Karin however ignores them but she agree with the two of them even she didn't show it.

* * *

**Kumogakure **

"Raikage sama, some spies told me that Uchiha Sasuke and his men are in one of our villages in our country." said a Kumogakure anbu with his troups. The Raikage smirked wickedly.

"Its time for revenge." He said darkly, he summons all of his troups to locate and kill Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome runs as fast as she can, _How cruel her fate is_, Why does others never understand her. She brushes off the tears in her eyes and recovers herself. She's crying in front of them and shows her weakness.

"Naruto" she thought again the blonde jinchuuriki. She missed him he really misses him. She missed all the funny antics of him, she missed his comfort all she wanted was to live happily as a normal girl but in the end she had become the host of the five legendary beast. She wished to become like Naruto having more friends and has so much confidence. Truthfully, she has no confidence to herself, she just acting one to not others worried about her. Her true self is a coward. Even if she tries to run away, her fears is still haunts her.

"You're weak." said a familiar voice. Kagome turned around and surprise to see one of the legendary beast in a human form.

"Byakko-sama, What are you doing here?" she asked the celestial entity. Byakko didn't say anything he just move closer to her and wipe out her tears.

"You know what, when I see women crying. It hurts me so much." He said sadly. Kagome blushed at him, Byakko chuckled at her, And comforts her.

"You know what you're pretty cute." He said, Kagome blushed even more "But you are lack of power." He said with a dark tone of his voice, Kagome step back at him. "_He's right I'm lack of power" _ she thought sadly. Byakko could see her melancholic face. His eyes softened at her, she had suffer so much which is why that was the fate of their host.

"I can't accept you as my host." He revealed to the miko. Kagome shocked at his statement. "You are lack of confidence and you didn't use you're power to protect yourself. Some people are desired to get those powers from you especially that boy." He refers to Uchiha Sasuke. "What do you mean by that I thought Byakuran-" Kagome said. Byakko frowned at the name of the creature that despise by the gods" "BYakuran , was originally after the power because he wants to take down both heaven and earth. Which is why you must need to learn that power before its too late." He explained. Kagome speechless but she didn't know what kind of power he's talking about.

"I don't know…im just weak that's why." She cried her tears dripping on the ground. Byakko sigh "The previous host of ours, is just like you." Kagome surprise, so she is not the only one who became the host. "She defeated the darkness because of her love to a certain someone." He said, "And she never give up and that love give her strength in fighting the lord of darkness on a whim." He continue. Kagome understands now, she just have to overcome her fear and of course the reason that she is fighting because she wanted to protect those people who are dear to her and give them happiness. She smiled. BYakko smile on her good mood, he was glad that the miko understands, just like how he loves his previous host.

"Kagome Higurashi" he calls her name, Kagome notice as Byakko kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. She blushed and saw his eyes, his golden eyes that seems captivated hers. _What does this feeling_ Byakko stood and smile kindly at her. "Whenever you are in trouble …..call my name." he whispered to her. And he vanished which leaves the lone Kagome.

* * *

Sasuke however, heards their conversation and he seems doesn't care at all. For his point of view, it seems that Byakko encourage her to be confidence of her duty as the host. He then leaves when Kagome and Byakko ended their conversation.

* * *

**Morning, 8:00am at the Inn**

Team taka were ready to leave minus Kagome who is still doesn't return to the hotel last night. Juugo looked at Sasuke who seems calm and makes him twitched.

"Sasuke, did you find her." He asked their leader, the Uchiha looked at him with a calm look.

"No." he lied, he just need Kagome to have space. He knew that she will return to his side no matter what she said she will be leaving them. She has no choice but to follow him.

"Let's get going." He said to his team, the three of them nodded and jumps away from the inn, unknown to them some spies from Kumogakure follows them secretly.

Kagome woke up and notice she had been tied by ropes. She was surprise to see Kumogakure shinobis looking at her.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke's accomplice?" the Kumogakure chuunin ask her. Kagome gasped, they're looking for Sasuke? What for?

"That's impossible for her to become that criminal's accomplice, she's a priestess." The random nin said. The captain looked at the girl with interest. Means he will use this girl as a bait to Uchiha Sasuke. He grabs the face of the girl and smirked. "You will become our bait to Uchiha Sasuke." He said and removes his hand away from the girl. Kagome couldn't believe that she will be use to lure Sasuke. No, he is no more to her and she doesn't need his help after all, he only wants was her power and nothing else.

* * *

"Sasuke, I sense some spies following us!" said Karin to their leader, Sasuke nodded and frowned those guys dosen't learned at all. "Juugo, Suigetsu." He called his two teammates, the two guys looked at their leader and nodded. Both of them separated from Karin and Sasuke and deals with four KUmogakure spies following them. Suigetsu attacks them using his Samehada with a big toothy grin on his face and Juugo activates his cursed seal and give killing blow at the others.

"That…girl we have her….your comrade.."said the spy, and Suigetsu stab at him mercilessly. "They had Hime-sama." grinned Suigetsu.

Sasuke frowned as he and Karin were surrounded by Kumogakure shinobis, as expected on the Raikage himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke, surrender to us or you will face the consequence. 'said the captain himself. But the Uchiha ignores him. This is really a pain to him, Karin looked at them annoying and she was pissed because Suigetsu and Juugo didn't return yet. Sasuke looked at them emotionlessly, he will use his Susano'o against them. to his surprise to see one of the Kumogakure nin shows Kagome's presence to him and she was taking as hostage.

"Kagome." He looked at the emotionless miko. He was stab by that look of her face. But he chose to ignore it.

"We have your comrade with us, if don't want her to die. Surrender to us. ' said the captain himself. He saw a kunai is pointed on Kagome's throat, and seems she's not afraid, Sasuke was a little less amazed by her braveness yet she never calls his name for help. For the kumogakure shinobis, their way of threating is really weak using an innocent person just for him to give up. He smirked, he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan to which the KUmogakure nins were all feared of the demonic dojutsu. Kagome's miko ki buzzing because of the demonic energy that presence and she knows that it came from Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kills them one by one with no sweat. To him, they're weak and they had no match for him. The captain saw it and glares at Kagome he grabs her and points the kunai to her heart.

"Uchiha Sasuke, If you lay a finger to my comrades….I'll kill this girl!" he shouted mentally. Sasuke stop and glares at the Captain. Kagome struggle not to screamed for help, for it only shows her need for Sasuke.

"_I cant protect myself in this situation." _She thought, she closed her eyes and concentrate her miko energy_. Use that power _ the voice of Byakko enters her head. Unexpectingly, the ground shaken like an earthquake, Karin covers herself and fear of this kind of power, her eyes widen that the scent came from Kagome. Sasuke looked at the miko, as if she is just calm. To his surprise an underground water appears like a fountain and drowns every shinobis in the ground instantly, Sasuke and Karin jumps from the top of the canyon and saw in their own eyes.

"Does she manipulating those waters?" wondered Karin in amazement. Sasuke just speechless "Is this one of her powers?" he whispered. He could not believe what he just saw. However, JUugo and Suigetsu saw everything and they're really amazed by Kagome be able to manipulate water. As the water fades, Kagome panted and slowly, she saw a winged demon in the sky, Team taka and the other remaining Kumogakure nins saw the creature and came towards Kagome. Sasuke's eyes widen, Kagome is in danger. Kagome fear for her life and remembers what that man said to her_" Whenever you are trouble…call my name." _Kagome took a deep breathe and calls loudly the 2nd legendary beast name. then the sky turned cloudy as if there would be an upcoming storm, a flash of lightning strike on the ground as a huge magnificent white tiger appears on their presence. The creature look at Kagome and glares at the winged demon, he growls and charges at him. The demon makes his counter attack on BYakko, the legendary beast manipulates the weapons and turned them as a shield, this makes Sasuke and the others amazed by the powers of the legendary beast.

"I bet that demon came from Byakuran to kill Kagome." Suigetsu concluded, he turned to their leader seems staring at the fight seriously.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do to Hime-sama?" Suigetsu asked, the hime-sama he referred to was none other than Kagome. The miko from behind, saw two creatures exchanging attacks her mixed feelings of fear and relief. Is this part of the prophecy? Back then, Byakko told her that he was fell in love to the previous host and she is perfectly resembles of her gentleness and beauty. He was hoping that he will see her again and there he found her. According to her grandmother, the host should be treated the beasts affectionately because it is where they could gather their strength. Kagome sigh, so that's why Byako treated her nicely. Then, the raven haired Uchiha appeared to her out of nowhere and brings her to safety.

"Sasuke" Kagome stare at the Uchiha astonishly, he just put an expressionless face on her. They saw that the demon has no match on the powerful legendary beast. Byakko kills the demon instantly with his claws.

"Byako." Kagome called the legendary beast, and runs towards the creature with a mere inch distant. Sasuke frowned at her, and decides to follow her behind. The three follows their leader.

They saw as the legendary Byakko turned to his human form, a beautiful man. Karin blushed madly because she had never seen a beautiful man other than Sasuke. The two males were in awe of the transformation. The human form Byakko, **(still he wears the same outfit he met Kagome)** smile at Kagome and looked at her in the eyes.

"You have prove to me you're courage and trust, HIgurashi Kagome." He said formally. Kagome nodded "Byakko, thank you for letting me understand what I've fear for and thank you for realizing what had been lack of me…I'll appreciate everything you have given me." She smiles. Sasuke stoicly looked at her good mood, and return to the human form Byakko. The bishonen smile and bow to her presence. The others are shocked including Kagome.

"From now on, I will be in you're depth, you can use my power to protect the people you love. I will swear my service and allegiance to you, my host." declared Byakko. Kagome smile and makes handsigns as she performs the ritual, a bluish glow surrounding them. Byakko stood and leans on Kagome's face and gives her a kiss on the lips before they parted. Kagome's eyes widen and Team taka were extremely surprised. As soon as he finished kissing her he turns into a spirit and his spirit imprinted on Kagome's right arm, as he was sealed inside her body completely. Kagome wince in pain as it burns her white skin. As the ritual ends, Kagome unconscious again. Team taka covered their eyes because of the brightness from the ritual and saw an unconscious girl in front of them. Sasuke didn't say anything as he carries Kagome bridal style and stare at her unconscious form. He puts a dark smirked again, her power is perfectly use for him. For him to destroy Konoha and the world.

* * *

"Give this to Raikage-sama…and send it to the other nations about their discoveries and also this will be the great effect to the nations. "said the spy himself. The discover of the existence of the legendary beasts and the host will be starting a great war for power.

* * *

_**A/N: Facts about the Legendary beast BYAKO**_

The legendary beast Byako, was one of the legendary famous beasts. He was the one who governed lightning and represents the metal element in the human world. He rarely takes a human form and lives with the humans after the millennia. He fell in love with his own host instantly, as he had been so affectionate to Kagome and wants to stay by her side. It is unclear of what type of feelings he had to Kagome, whether as his host or his lover.

**Please review…. ^_^**


	13. New found Feelings

**Disclaimer: These two series are owned by their respective authors namely; Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei **

**Warning: Intense scenes and a little lime **

"_**They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."**_

Chapter 13

She feels warmed yet comfortable, she notice a wide back and surprise that she is been carried back, by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She blushed and the Uchiha notice her tense form.

"Relax or I'm going to fall you." He said, Kagome notice that they're been leaping from tree to tree. She notice the angry aura of Karin seems like she is jealous. Kagome ignores her she knew that this four eyed woman hate her so much. She nodded at him. Sasuke on the other hand, yet he didn't deny it but this Kagome girl acting so maturely. She didn't complained or making such noise. She just calm, unlike the "certain girl" in his team. But no matter, for as long this woman was with them there will be no worries.

"Sasuke, some spies still following us behind, they're 1 kilometer far away from us."Karin told their leader. Sasuke grit his teeth, those people still following them.

"Juugo, Suigetsu" Sasuke calls his two male teammates. They stopped in huge branch, "Eliminate them." he ordered, Kagome froze; he orders them to kill those people. Suigetsu smirked evily "With pleasure" he grabs his Samehada and Juugo nodded and transformed into his cursed seal Level 2 form. Kagome on the other hand, frowned and seems displease

"What are you doing to does people?" she asked the Uchiha. The Uchiha stare at her indifferently "Is it obvious?" he said with sarcasm, Kagome frowned at him.

* * *

**Konohagakure **

"What is the meaning of this?" ask Tsunade to the two elders of Konoha; one the old man, Homura Mitokado, and the old woman; Koharu Utatane. Tsunade frowned at them as they had been ordered few Konoha anbu to guard the Suzaku shrine, where the Fire beast creature; Suzaku lays.

"It is been in the prophecy, Tsunade that this world will be destroyed by these creatures. This is why we hired these anbu to protect these shrine." Koharu said in a serious tone.

"We know that 'miko' will return for these beasts and we have no choice but to keep her as long as she returns." Homura said to the fifth Hokage. Tsunade grimace at the elders. "I'm the Hokage of these village and I'm the one suppose to decide on this." She shouted, but the elders looked at her indifferently. Homura sigh "Tsunade, you have forgotten about the Higurashi clan, they're the one suppose to be incharge of this phenomenon but now they're extinct." He said to the 5th. "And also, we shinobis, should enter and solve these problems So, we have no choice but to kill the miko after she completely sealed the five creatures." She added with a serious tone. Tsunade froze, "You can't do that!" she yelled, but the elders replied "She is a threat to our village future and the shinobi nations already know her existence by the prophecy. If you are against in our plan, then, surrender to us your position as Hokage." Koharu finished and the two elders left with the few anbus. Tsunade burst in anger and she punched a tree trunk, those elders are so annoying. But they were right; Kagome Higurashi is a threat to the village. She is very dangerous because she has the five celestial beasts in her body. It can cause uproar and chaos, even, she had save the world after she seals the beasts then, her existence and her powers will be controlled by someone.

"What am I going to do?" she ask herself. Meanwhile, Naruto was walking alone in the streets of Konoha. He thought about Kagome; is she safe? Is she alright? He was worried deeply for her. He was eager to save her at all cost. Behind him near the post, was the Hyuuga heiress; Hyuuga Hinata looked at him worriedly. She heard rumors that Naruto is been lonely ever since that 'girl' been kidnap. She wonder who that girl is. "Naruto-kun" she said with a worried look.

Sakura and Ino were on duty on the Hospital. Sakura was healing on the injured arm of the patient while Ino advise a patient to take care of her body, and her injuries. The blonde chuunin notice the silent pink haired chuunin.

"Sakura, are you alright?" ask the blonde chuunin. Sakura turned and puts a small smile at her friend. "Don't worry Ino, I'm fine" she said with a smile. Ino frowned there is something bothering her and she know it.

"Is it Naruto?" she ask, Sakura surprise and Ino notice this with a smirk. "I know you worried about him. By the look on you're face." Sakura had a slight blush on her face, she had realize something about Naruto's feelings.

_Flashback _

_The blonde genin opened his azure eyes and looked at his pink female teammate with a confused look._

"_Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" he asked his pink haired teammate. Sakura was surprise at Naruto's question and look at him with a sorrowful look._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but we failed." She said not looking at him in the eye. Naruto gasped and realize something. _

"_Sasuke, she's with Sasuke. I need to find her before he-" Naruto tried to get away from his hospital room but Sakura stops him. "You're injuries haven't healed yet. I promise we will bring her back" assured Sakura to Naruto but deep inside she was hurt. Her one sided feelings for Naruto is still inside of her and she realize that Naruto is been cared for Kagome and it hurts her. Naruto calm and clenched his fist. He will promise to himself that he will find her and never again, let her go. After, Sakura calm her blonde teammate, she leaves the room and tears flown down on her cheeks. _

_End of flashback _

Sakura focus her healing skills on her patient after that flashback. She sigh, she needs to help Naruto find Kagome because he is her teammate.

* * *

"That was really bloody." Suigetsu remark as he wipes human blood on his Samehada using a cloth. They had eliminate the spies that been following them, by the order of Sasuke. Kagome stare at his sword with her hazel eyes wiping the blood. She feels fear for these people. They are murderer, she could see by the look on their face that they don't care if their victim dies or whatsoever. Sasuke stare at Kagome and looked away. Kagome stood and the members staring at her. They are currently in the middle of the forest.

"Where are you going?" ask Sasuke, Kagome stare at him blankly and said 'Nothing, I'm just cooling myself for a while. But don't worry I won't escape." She told the Uchiha, she went to the bushes and left. Karin was glad that the miko left their territory, for she had been nuisance for their group. "Let her alone, Sasuke, It seems to me that she can't adjust in our group since we are criminals and she's a civilian" Suigetsu said in a lazy tone. Juugo looked at their leader

"Sasuke, What is really you're true purpose on letting that girl with us?" ask Juugo. Sasuke stare at him. "Didn't I tell you before that girl is the only way to revive my brother." Sasuke stated, Juugo grimace, that was not his true purpose. There is something that he wanted with the power the girl possesses, and it really makes him worry.

* * *

Kagome see a small waterfall in the middle of the forest. She smile, she never been take a bathe for a while, she scanned around the area so that there will be no suspicious perverts will be peeking on her. She stripped her clothes and hangs them on the branches. She splashes herself in cold water. She feels relaxed and yet comfortable. Her aching back healed by the sparkling water of the waterfall. She sigh and look at the full moon. She misses her older sister, Kikyou, when they were young, they usually went to the river to bathe in the middle of the full moon. She closed her eyes, No annoying four eyed girl and annoying and arrogant Uchiha around there will be no worries.

"So, you're here, eh?" a certain deep male voice, Kagome tense and turned around and shocked to see none other than the dark haired male crossing his arms staring at her curiously. Kagome realize and blushed and angers her at the same time.

"You hentai! Get out of here!" she shouted angrily, Sasuke raised a brow and seems unaware on what he had done. He just stares at her bold appearance. He sigh, and seems annoyed for calling him "Hentai" he turns to returned to his teammate.

"Alright, but after this, you should return." He said not looking at her, as he continue to left in her presence. Kagome was shocked greatly; this guy is really unaware that he sees a girl's naked body. Is he something? She shook her head and dressed herself hurriedly.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know, but he admits, that girl has a slender yet beautiful body, never in his whole life could see a naked girl in his own dark eyes. He smirked, that girl is interesting. When he saw his teammates, Suigetsu shouted; "What took you so long? Did you find her?" asked the aqua guy. "No" he lied, but he can't tell them, for he admits that he had a pervert side after all. He just leaned himself on the trunk away from his teammates and rest for a while.

* * *

Kagome returned to their territory surprise that they're all asleep. Kagome thought, this is the perfect plan for her to escape while they were all sleeping. She looked at the Uchiha with a frowned. He just peek her bathing and she will never forgive him, and the big part is he didn't say sorry to her. He is the biggest jerk in the entire world. Kagome quietly left them but she notice a barrier been surrounded.

"Dammit." She grit her teeth. How can there's a barrier here since she had been coming here already. She uses her own chakra to suppress the barrier like chakra but it didn't work. "But how?" she whispered, "I told you. You can't escape" said a certain male voice. Kagome recognized at voice and it irritates her.

"Sasuke." She said with a venomous tone, she hates this guy, after what he did earlier. Sasuke move closer to her and Kagome step back. Sasuke sigh and he had no choice, he performs handsigns and he uses his Sharingan to manipulate her. Kagome looked at his crimson eyes with three tomoes on it, "_Is this genjutsu?"_ she asked herself. As the genjutsu let her body weaken, she was shocked that her body couldn't move. She looked at Sasuke staring at her again. Sasuke kneeled at her form and grabs her chin.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while." He said to the miko. Kagome look at him, What? He just wanted to talk to her, then why he uses his jutsu against her. Sasuke sigh, "I wanted you're power for my goal." Kagome raised a brow; "Goal? What goal?" she asked Sasuke stare at her " There is a village, that village destroy my clan and I lost my love ones including my brother.' He confesses, "Which is why I need you're cooperation to me for my goal." He said to her. Kagome didn't say anything so he was after for her for power…to destroy a certain village, he was after for revenge and that is why he will never let her go. This is wrong. She can't help this person; her goal was to save the world and removes the evil after the five celestial beasts seals on her. Her eyes shadowed and looked at him in the eyes. They are the same; they both lost their clan and their siblings. But it is wrong,

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She whispered, Sasuke looked at her, "Why?" he ask her, Kagome looked away, "I just can't…because revenge is not the solution, but I understand you that you lose you're clan and you're sibling, I…also lost my clan and my beloved sister. But, even though deep inside that I wanted to avenge them but I feel that my clan and my sister; they told me to move forward for the future, it is what they want….and I accept it.' She said with a smile on her face. Sasuke was surprise at her expression but he seems very angry on what she said. So, they are the same situation, and she just accept their deaths, He, however, had lived for revenge and he wanted to eliminate Naruto and the villagers instantly, if this girl doesn't want to help him. Then, he will take it by force. Kagome notice Sasuke seems acting differently, as he grip her tightly, he leans her with a forceful kiss. Kagome was shocked and her mind went blank in just one second, he pressed her on the ground and began to lick her neckline, her delicate white skin brushes by his own tongue. Kagome seems uncomfortable and realize something. "Wait….stop" she tried to shove him away but he has a great strength and he was on the top of her. The three members of team taka were continue sleeping, there she realize that the Uchiha use a certain jutsu so that no one will hear them. Sasuke continue to ravage on her, and he kisses her shoulders until he stripped her top, he already undress his top and continue to kisses her shoulders and her chest. Kissed marks had all been mark on Kagome's neck, her tears flown down on her cheeks. She doesn't want this, as Sasuke planned to remove her gauze on her breasts. He notice her crying form, he was shocked and realize what he had done he stopped and began to hugged the poor girl tightly. Kagome cries on his chest. The Uchiha leaned on his head to her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her ear. Kagome heard him and continue to cry. As soon as her crying form stop he notice that Kagome fell asleep, Sasuke look at her intently and beguns to brushes off her bangs from her eyes. He dresses her top and let her asleep. His eyes darkened, his original plan was to rape her in the first place because he was attracted by her body. She denies his request to help him, and it takes him time and effort to let her help him.

* * *

Team taka left the forest to find the fourth celestial beast, Seryuu. The three notices Sasuke and Kagome are silence in the whole journey. They seems avoiding each other. Suigetsu seems confused on the situation. Sasuke is been quiet all the time so he just ignores on what his mind was saying.

Kagome, on the other hand, just keep shut her mouth down. Sasuke rape her last night and he immediately stop. She wrapped herself with her arms. He just touched her and seems that she doesn't find it…displeasing! Kagome blushed and shook her head, she had no feelings for him and him also. But, during last night, when he hugged her, she feels warm on his body. She looked at him behind with an upset look.

* * *

_Naruto-kun_

Naruto stare at the dark haired female, look at him with a sorrowful look. Naruto was shocked to see her bloody form.

"Kagome! I'm going to save you!" he shouted, he was determined to save her and protect her at all cost.

_Naruto-kun…help me!_

Kagome's body stab by a sword on her chest. Naruto's eyes widen and watched her helplessly, then he heard a male voice evil chuckle. To his surprise, behind Kagome was none other than his former teammate. He smirked evily and Kagome's body disappear instantly. Naruto's anger rose and glare at his teammate.

**SASUKE,YOU BASTARD!**

Naruto opened his eyes, and stood his sleeping form. "That was a dream…but it seems real" he whispered. Kagome will be killed on Sasuke's hand and he won't let that happen. He needs to find her at all cost.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

Gaara and Kangkuro, watches as a Shrine is been reconstructed; the shrine of Seryuu; the country's guardian celestial creature.

"After, what we heard about in Kirigakure; it is possible that there so called the 'host of the celestial beasts' will be appear for the creature, right Gaara" Kangkuro look at his younger sibling.

"Indeed" Gaara said in a monotone voice, "But , I heard that host was under of Uchiha Sasuke." He added. Kangkuro nodded and stare at the shrine. "I have order Baki and the troups to scanned around the whole country if they able to find Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe, we could capture him, while we find that host." Kangkuro said. Gaara nodded in agreement. Uchiha Sasuke is the threat of the nations and consider the international criminal. He had been allied to the Akatsuki, so in order to locate the hideout of that criminal organization, they have to find first, the member. But, according to the information given by Konohagakure; there is a certain enemy coming and looking for the five celestial creatures and seems after the host itself. They had to not let their guard down.

"Kazekage-sama, we saw this boy stealing food from our group." A certain Sunagakure chuunin said, gripping the little boy's wrist. The boy has bluish hair with a boys' cut, he had pale skin and shining azure eyes. The boy look at him blankly, Gaara sense something about this mysterious boy. He moves forward and look at the boy.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" ask Gaara, the boy smirked and said "There will be chaos coming on this country." He said, not answering the Kazekage's question.

"How dare you, you didn't answer Kazekage sama's question. Have you no shame?" he shouted. But Gaara stops him, he seriously stare at the mysterious boy. To his shocked the boy disappear out of thin air.

"Whose that kid?" wondered Kangkuro, Gaara didn't say anything. However, the mysterious boy chuckled darkly.

'_**Pathetic humans' **_his eyes turned yellowish slanted eyes. He then, turns into a magnificent dragon.

**Review **


	14. Apart and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha are owned by their respective authors **

**Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke/Kagome, plus one sided pairing**

**Warning: none **

**Chapter 14**

**In a dark realm**

Byakuran sigh, it seems that there will be two more creatures to be sealed. He stare at Kanna and smile,

"Do you think that I will become succeeded, Kanna? He asks the little girl with a demon mirror.

"I think so, Byakuran-sama" she replied with a soft spoken voice. He looks at her demonic mirror and smirked to see a melancholic Kagome with Sasuke's team.

"So, they will be headed to Sunagakure, that was fast." He commented. He summons unknown people and the creatures appear in his presence.

"What is you're command, Byakuran-sama?" asked the unknown person. The dark lord smirked evily and his eyes turned demonic.

* * *

Tsubaki from behind, amused by the situation. It seems that the war between humans and demons have been started. It is in the prophecy that there will be a great war coming and it will be the end of the humanity. The dark witch urge to destroy the whole world and have the eternal power and eternal youth. She wanted Kagome's body so badly and her beauty as well. For, she will become the most desired woman that every man wanted. She needs to kill her… in her owned hands.

* * *

Sasuke stare at her again, last night, he did something indecent to her. He just merely stares at her like a stalker. Suigetsu been wondering Sasuke's behavior recently. The miko had been silent all the time and he doesn't know why? She was staring at the sky blankly and seems avoiding the Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke can I ask you something?" he approaches the lone Uchiha, he merely distant away from the three (Karin, Kagome, and Juugo). Sasuke stare at him stoicly at the purple eyed guy.

"Is there something happen between you and the miko?" he ask pervertly, the Uchiha's eyes widen and he then changes his usual mood.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he lied to him. Suigetsu snickered, "You can't lie to me, Sasuke, I know that kind of behavior between opposite sexes like….lover's quarrel" he said playfully, the Uchiha snorted and leaves Suigetsu. The aqua man just snickered.

Karin however, seems glad and relive that Sasuke seems avoiding the miko, it means that she had the chance to seduce the Uchiha without any worries. Juugo was playing with his two birds and feeds them happily.

Sasuke saw Kagome alone and he wanted to approach her, he wanted to talk to her about last night. Kagome notice him behind her, and look at him with a frowned on her face. She never forgives him on what he did to her. She nearly lost her virginity after that indecent behavior he shows to her.

"What do you want?" she ask him coldly. Sasuke was flinch and sigh he sits few inches away from her and the two of them never look at each other.

"I…wanted to talk to you, that I didn't mean-" he was stop as Kagome began to stare at him seriously. She decides t o be calm and not acting stupid in front of him. She still thinking about what he did to her. and it gives her mixed emotions. She doesn't know how to confront him but she heard last night from him that he was sorry.

"I….don't know what you've been acting last night, but I won't forgive you" she said straightly at him. "You said, that you want to destroy a certain village, I don't know the reason behind as to why you had grudge on it. But for the last time, I will not help you." She added in a serious tone. Sasuke frowned at her statement. This girl is so stubborn.

"You know what will happen if you don't obey me" he threatened behind the priestess, Kagome stare at him blankly. "I don't care if you kill me…I f you want my life, then you can have it." She replied, Sasuke scowled at her, in what way he will do to let her borrow her power to him?

* * *

A certain person with aubun haired, notice an aura, a familiar aura, he was with his men. They're a group of exorcists and monks, that tries to find a very important individual. That will help them get rid of the demons.

"I could sense her aura." He whispered, his right hand man with a long pony tailed and dressed as a monk looked at him. "Is the miko?" he ask the leader of their group. The young man with auburn hair smirked and nodded. "She is the one" he said once again.

* * *

Sasuke and his team with Kagome enters an inn to a random village. The motel woman saw them and blushed to see Sasuke. "Can I help you sir?" she asked the male Uchiha. "We need a room for the five of us." He said to the lady. The lady opens her record list, "It seems that there are two rooms available, which means there's a room for the males and one for the females." She said to the five of them.

"This should be convenient." Kagome commented, not looking at the guy beside her. (Which is Sasuke), the Uchiha "Hn" on what she had said.

"_What an ass, I can't spend alone with Sasuke, This is so suck!"_ thought Karin, glaring again the miko, when she started to be the hostage of their team, Sasuke is always in contact with her, and makes it more annoying to her.

As the opposite sex separated on the other rooms; Karin and Kagome didn't make any contact or having a girl chat. They hated each other, Kagome doesn't like her because Karin always puts a glare on her with unknown reasons, while the tracker nin hate her because of Sasuke. And the miko dosen't know.

"I really hate to share a room with this girl" grumbled Karin. Unfortunately, Kagome heard her and frowned.

"If you want…you will take this room for yourself" she said coldly, and left the room. Karin was baffled at her statement, and makes her anger as well. "That bitch!' she growls.

Kagome on the other hand, walked to the hallway of the inn, away from Karin. She approach Suigetsu seems walking also in the hallway, Suigetsu shows toothy grinned at her. Kagome ignores him, and makes him frowned.

"Hey, Where are you going?" he asked the miko, Kagome turned and looked at him "I'm going out for a bit." She replied, Suigetsu put a confused look on his face. Something is really wrong about this. He then, went to the guy's room and saw the Sasuke cleaning his weapons and Juugo stare at the window, he was less surprise to see Kagome outside the inn all by herself.

"Kagome, she went out again" Juugo looked at Sasuke with a concern face, Sasuke sigh and ignores what Juugo said, Suigetsu scratched his head. "Are you sure that you let that girl away?" he asked the male Uchiha. Again, Sasuke didn't say anything; he was focus cleaning his sword and the sword reflects his own obsidian eyes.

* * *

**In a market streets **

"Come out! Come out! …free takoyaki !" a certain vendor shouted to the crowded people. Many selling products been established on the streets. Kagome, looked at it from left to right. She saw shining jewelries and seems upset that the price is so expensive. Window shopping had been her hobby since she went with different villages with her grandmother, her face turned to sad as she thought of her grandmother. Is she alive? Is she safe? Their grandmother left them when she was twelve and she didn't know where she is. So that means, she and her grandmother are the two last Higurashis alive.

"Where's Ouji-sama (Prince)?" asked a certain random warrior with his co leagues. They were looking for there so called 'Prince' in the middle of the streets because they sense a certain person in the village they entered.

"I don't know where he is, but probably he was there slacking off again. He forget that we had a mission." A guy with a green haired, pale skin, and purple eyes said, staring at the villagers. He is a bit 15 in his age, and he wore a sleeveless jacket and black pants, he has a huge sword on his back, and he has a ninja sandals. His expression seems impatient.

"The demons, I feel that they were coming" said a female with a long dark blond, she dresses as a miko but her pants where dark blue. She is currently meditating. A huge guy was beside her sighed, he had a spiky silver hair and wearing a monk outfit. They are seems an infamous group that kills demons that been under by the dark lord; Byakuran.

Kagome stumbles a group of bandits and seems that they are after her money. She accidentally enters a café that the customers are full of bandits. And she accidentally bumps a bounty hunter and his group seems angry at her. Because she accidentally fell their drinks on the floor.

"Didn't I say sorry!" she growls at them. They are very rude people, they wanted her head. "Shut up! You will pay for what you did to me." The bandit said rudely at her. The group of bandits ready their weapons to attack the helpless miko.

"Is it unfair for one female against four men? " a voice of a man said behind them, Kagome and the group of bandits stare at the newcomer; A guy with an auburn hair, pale skin, and has beautiful golden eyes. He wears a dark cloak, under it is a sleeveless shirt, he has a huge necklace around his neck, he also has pierce on his right ear,skeleton belt, black pants and has shinobi sandals. He is a bishounen; but a deadly one. Kagome raised a brow to the new comer, who is this guy? The auburn guy saw her and smirked _"She is the one"_ he thought.

"Don't meddle to us, you punk!" A random bandit charges at the new guy, Kagome gasped; that guy is in trouble.

"Watch out!" she shouted at him, the guy smirked and grabs his weapon. The bandit was surprised at his twin swords, the swords slashed his abdomen and he fells instantly. The others are in horror at the auburn guy in front of them. They could see his murderous intent on his eyes. The guy then smiled at Kagome and grabs her away from the crowd. "Matte!" she told the auburn guy, as he tight gripped her wrist. Kagome doesn't know the situation but this guy out of nowhere came to help her. As they are away from the crowd, The guy release his hand on her wrist. Kagome straightly look at his face in a confused look, the guy became chuckled. She frowned; "What's so funny?" she ask at the his laughing mode. He stopped, and stare at her handsomely "Nothing, Is just-" He leans her on the tree trunk his large hand pins her and grips her shoulders. Kagome surprised at him, "What the-"…"You are Kikyo-san's imouto? Am I right?" he asked the priestess, Kagome's eyes widen "How did you know my one-chan?" she then asked him. Then, the guy change his mood, he looked at her in a serious look "You really has a same features of hers" as he brushes off her bangs. He doesn't answer her question. "Kikyo-san is a very important person to me, which is why I'm here on her behalf to protect you." He said to her; Kagome frowned; he didn't answer her question."Where did you met my Onee-chan?" she asked him again, The auburn guy sigh, "I met her when she save my life." He said finally, "When I heard that she is dead, I feel that I could lose the world, but when I heard about you're existence. I think I had another chance." Kagome feels that what he said was his own feelings."So, from here on, I'm going to protect you, Higurashi Kagome-san." He declared, Kagome's eyes widen, who is this person? She doesn't know him? Kikyou didn't even tell her about this person. And she could feel something different about him and make her feel uneasy.

"I won't believe you, you're just a stranger to me and-" her eyes shadowed,"Don't use my deceased sister's name so casually, If you know her…then give me a proof." She demanded at the auburn guy. The guy puts a smirked on his face. This girl is a smart one; no wonder she is Higurashi Kikyou's imouto.

"You're clever, Higurashi Kagome-san, but it's true I did met her" he then, removes his cloak and show to her a huge necklace. Kagome glance at the object. It seems familiar…

_Flashback _

_Little Kagome glance a huge necklace on her older sister's neck. Kikyou raised a brow, her little sister seems curious._

"_What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked her imouto. Little Kagome shook her head but look at her sister with a smile._

"_Onee-chan, What is that thing?" she pointed at the huge necklace. The older girl raised a brow again and puts a small smile._

"_This, it's a necklace for everlasting bond. He's going to come here." said Kikyou, "So, Is he you're special person, Onee-chan?" she asked her older sister. Kikyou puts a weak smile on her face and nodded. _

_End of flashback _

"So, you're-" Kagome wanted to find the right word, "Onee-chan's special person?" she whispered, the guy nodded. Kagome realize now, what he said was true. He knows her older sister. The auburn haired guy nodded at her question. He offers his hand, "Come with me, Kagome-san, I'll help you on you're mission." He offered, Kagome look at him warily. "I promise I'm going to protect you, and I had a few comrades with me and they are surely warmly welcome you." He added with a kind smile on his face. Kagome thought deeply, if she agrees, then. She will be free herself from their(Team Taka) grip. This person, who acquainted her sister a long time ago decides to help her, she sigh and accept his hand.

"Tell me….What is you're name?" ask Kagome to the auburn guy, he sigh and smile."My name is Akisora of the Land of Crimson**. (my own imaginary country:P) **Kagome haven't heard that kind of country before…maybe it's an isolated country. "See you around, Kagome-san" he waves at her and leave. Kagome blinked he's gone. She notice it is already nightfall, she needs to return to the inn and pack up her things, for she had decided to follow Akisora."You will protect me." She whispered, Someone, other than Naruto told her such words. She smile, and returned to the inn.

* * *

**Tsubome Inn**

The whole team Taka looked at her in a cold look. Kagome gulped, she didn't returned by dinner. Sasuke looked at her emotionlessly.

"Gomenasai" she bow and apologize to them. "Where have you been, Sasuke is been worried to you." snickered Suigetsu, to which Sasuke and Karin glared hatefully at him. Kagome blinked, Sasuke? Worried? She look intently at the Uchiha and seems he was in his usual mood. She frowned, she had enough of his cold attitude towards her and he seems just saw her as nothing. Come to think of it, he lay a hand on her and physically hurt her. This person is a jerk and very possessive either. Kagome clenched her fist and leaves the room.

"How rude of her! Sasuke did you see what she did?" Karin growls, Sasuke stood and follows the miko. The three jolt as Sasuke slammed the door. "It seems he's angry" commented Suigetsu.

He follows her to the hallway and saw her in the female room, packing her things. "Where are you going? "he asked rudely, "I'm leaving, and besides there is someone waiting for me." She said not looking at him. Sasuke frowned; So, she was late because she had someone she met. His eyes darkened, as she pinned her against the wall, Kagome shocked and she wanted to get free from his grip.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" he looked at her intently, he pinned her against the wall and his face closer to hers, Kagome was blushed, he is so handsome. She was hot when he was closer to her, as she remembers that _night_, she shove him away quickly. Sasuke was surprised on her actions

" Please stop doing this" she said in a soft spoken voice, the Uchiha just stare at her weak form, she envelop herself her helpless face was makes the Uchiha intimate on her. "We both strangers, and besides…" she remembers his forceful kiss to her."That kiss...Y-You s-should do it with the person you like… so please…don't confuse me" she looked at him in the eyes. The Uchiha frowned at her and sigh

"You're an idiot." He whispered, Kagome's eyes widen, he stood and glares at her coldly, "You don't know any single thing about me, so don't say to me…that such things" he said in a cold voice, before he leaves the room "I've decided…I will…let you go as what you wish" he said finally, Kagome was shocked and yet seems hurt on what he had said to her. She quickly left the room and leaves the lone Uchiha. She was outside the inn and her tears fall from her cheeks she doesn't know why she was crying but…it hurts so much. Sasuke however, have made his decision, after he saw her crying form he realize that she had done so many hardships and she still move on even if her clan was gone.

"_I don't care if you kill me…if you want my life you can have it!"_ that was the words that irritates him most.

His fist clenched, he and her are different. He will still continue on his plan to destroy Konohagakure even if he doesn't need the celestial beasts power. For he is an Uchiha, and his abilities and his bloodline are enough to him.

* * *

Kagome runs and finds Akisora, he said that he will be meeting her at the park. She saw five people and one of them is Akisora, she hides herself on the trunk of the tree.

"Did you find her?" asked a 15 year old kid beside a dark blond girl. Akisora smirked, "Yeah, and it will be easy for us in our mission." He said to his comrades_. Mission?_ Kagome wondered, "A mission, to extract the beasts inside of the miko" he said in a dark tone. Kagome's eyes widen, so that was his planned after all. The dark blond girl notices her presence, "I think she heard us." The green haired boy use his huge sword to cut the trunk, they could see the shocking look of Kagome. Akisora puts a fake smile on his face.

"Kagome-san, you're here" he said welcomingly, Kagome put a cold look at him. So, he deceives her and uses her older's sister's name as bait for her to join him.

"You, bastard" she said in a venomous tone. "You deceive me!" she hissed. Akisora surprised, "No, Kagome-san, "What I said to you was true…I want the celestial beasts power to avenge my family, and my people." He reveals to her. "Haruko, Keita and Yuki they came from the Land of Crimson, my country was known for having connected to the celestial world. My family is the descendants of a celestial being come down to earth for a hundred years. My family and the Higurashi clan where connected." He explains to her.

Flashback

_Akisora together with his parents the leader of the Land of Crimson and the matriarch , meets the few members of Higurashi clan particularly; Kikyou and her grandmother Kaede. They were in a short meeting about the prophecy. Akisora was one year younger than Kikyou. He was twelve years old when he met her. Akisora stare at the beautiful female, she is like a goddess because of her beauty. And the young Akisora fell for her charm. _

"_My name is Higurashi KIkyou, my lord" she bowed at them. Akisora blushed at her, she is so pretty. From then, he and Kikyou became very close; she share to him everything including the secrets of the Higurashi clan. His family was the clan's ally and friend. He will do anything for her. _

_Just then, after kikyou and her co-members left the country for almost 2 years. Byakuran appears with his creatures and slaughtered everyone. His parents and his people were dead except him and his few fellow countrymen._

_End of flashback _

"That is why, I will never betrayed Kikyou, she is an important person to me. Which is why I'm here to help you" he said with a pitiful look. He grabs her hand, "Byakuran, mercilessly killed my people. We want revenge and you are the only one who can help us. We are on you're debt, Kagome-san" Akisora said. "Akisora-kun" Kagome looked at him sympathetically.

* * *

The Uchiha just stood at the rooftop, and saw the beautiful moon. He sigh, what he did to her is absurd and he decides to let her go. But he still wants her power. She just told him that she has no feelings for her and it gives him mixed emotions. His fist clenched, he had never experience this kind of pain before after the death of Itachi. His eyes shift as an unexpected guest comes in his presence.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke-san" A sinister greeting that the Uchiha heard, he frowned and yet emotionlessly glances at the dark lord himself.

"Byakuran" he calls his name coldly. The dark lord, put a sly smile "Where is the miko?" he ask the Uchiha. Sasuke was speechless, he decided; he will let go of Kagome…for he decides that he had no longer cares for her anymore, but deep inside he has a mixed feelings to her.

"I don't care to her…I let her go for she is useless to me." He said seriously, Byakuran raised a brow;

"You don't want the power?"

"Hn"

"You betrayed me" he said in a cold voice, Sasuke smirked at his expression and activates his sharingan."I don't want to become pawns for an ambitious guy like you" he's sharingan turned into a Mangekyou Sharingan. "The reason why I agree to capture the woman because I wanted to know what kind of power she possesses but I realize that she is just like those weak jinchuurikis" he said in a cold voice, "I'll just kill you instead." He gathers his chakra and summons Susanoo at the dark lord's presence, a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects the Uchiha. Byakuran grit his teeth, this was the famous third ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. He admits, the Uchihas are so powerful. But he chuckles darkly, to which Sasuke frowned at him. "fufufu…this is interesting…as I expected of the power of the Uchiha clan, but our level of powers are different! " he shouted, he gathers his dark energy and showed to the Uchiha. The male Uchiha grit his teeth in anger as his three subordinates are inside the dark orb unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted angrily, Byakuran smirked evily "As long as you will return the miko to me, I will release you're friends alive." Sasuke angers at him, why will he gone so far for that girl? "You will pay for this" he said darkly. Byakuran sigh, "I will be waiting…Uchiha-san, bring Higurashi Kagome to me" he said in his final request to him and leave with Sasuke's unconscious subordinates.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do

* * *

**Morning, 6:00am**

As the sun was up, Kagome together with Akisora and his band, went to Sunagakure. "Ready, Kagome-san?" asked Akisora, Kagome nodded with a smile. She was safe with them and she will trust them. But, there is one person was clouded on her mind right now.

"Sasuke" she thought, she doesn't know why she was worried to him. But, even though he was been mean to her, after he decides to let go of her she realize that he…was not a bad person after all.

"I heard from the rumors that Sunagakure was in big trouble…climate actually" Yuki said, as she saw in her vision. Kagome and Akisora surprised, "This means…Seryuu is revealing his presence and he will destroy that country."Akisora concluded, Kagome felt nervous but she will do her best to save those people.

"Let's go" as she lead the road, the four of them nodded.

* * *

**Konohagakure **

"Godaime-sama, we had an urgent news from Sunagakure it seems that they've been a huge sandstorms on their village and demons are attacking their village also" said the messenger, Tsunade was surprised, Again? This happen a long ago.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune looked at her master from her right. "I don't know, but there is still something wrong about this" she clenched her jaw, she was angry at the current situation. She had problems right now, about the elder's decision on Kagome's future.

"We…also heard, that the Higurashi girl…is now at the Land of Wind" the messenger added, Tsunade's eyes widen. This was a great news. She stare at Shizune, "Call team Kakashi…they'll be the one assign for this mission to assist Sunagakure…I'm sure Naruto will be happy if he knows that we know the info. About Kagome's whereabouts" she said with a smile, Shizune smile and nodded and hurridly left the office, the messenger also left the office. Tsunade's expression change in a sympathical look; Konohagakure is not safe place for Kagome to stay because the elders planned something bad to her, and she, the Hokage, can't go against their plan. For this is place where she will be in her…final.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-san" she whispered with a single tear on her eyes.

"Naruto!" shouted the pink haired chuunin at the blonde genin in the Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura took a deep breathe; the genin raised a brow at his teammate.

"What is it,Sakura-chan?" his mouth was full of noddles, from his ordered ramen. Sakura puts a smile on her face.

"Guess what, Shizune-san, told me that they know the information where Kagome-chan is" she said in an exciting look on her face. Naruto can't believe what he just heard, for almost three to four months they had finally found where Kagome is.

"That's great…thank God" he said happily, Team Yamato and the addition team 8 went to the Hokage's office. Tsunade instructed to them about the mission in Sunagakure and they also should return Higurashi Kagome back to the village at once. The two teams nodded, as they are all packed up for their mission. Naruto was in a deep thought while they were leaping through the trees; Finally, he will see her again, for he had missed her so much.

_Kagome-chan, I'm coming

* * *

_

**A/N: So Naruto and the gang are on their way to Sunagakure and return Kagome to the village, Sasuke was in deep depression about his teammates (Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo) been hostaged by Byakuran himself., in exchange for Kagome. This, is long but I'm out of ideas of the next chapter.:(**

**You notice the new characters added in the story, so if you are aware what their ages are, here it is;**

**Akisora- age 19**

**Haruko- Age 15**

**Yuki- Age 15**

**Keita- age 20**

**Review **


	15. The Reunion, and the boy named Seiryuu

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha are owned by their respective authors **

**Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke/Kagome**

**Note: Sai and Yamato are not in this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

It has been a few months since, Kagome sealed the two other celestial beast namely; Genbu and Byakko. She was currently with the heir leader of the Land of Crimson; Akisora whom the Higurashi clan's ally and her older sister's acquaintance and the one who knows where her grandmother is. With them was a monk name Keita, a shinobi swordsman; Haruko and a miko named Yuki from the Land of Crimson. They are walking in the middle of the desert. Kagome had a new outfit; a short mini pink kimono, with arm guards and has bandages on her claves, she wears shinobi sandals even though she's a miko. They spotted Sunagakure faraway from them, with the use of Akisora's binoculars.

"Well, we end our journey here" he smirked, Kagome raised a questioning look. "What do you mean by we end here?" she asked the auburn haired guy. Akisora look at her straightly, "Weare just accompany you to Sunagakure, We have to return to Kaede-san as soon as possible" he said to the miko, Kagome froze, "Where's my grandma? Is she safe?" she asked desperately. Haruko had a smug on his face, "She's alive currently, but there is something that you're grandma wanted to give it to you, we are just lucky that we saw you, Kagome-san" he said, Yuki shows to her the familiar bow and arrow to the young miko. "After, you left the shrine, we found this with you're grandmother, it's been decided that you're the one who will use this weapon against you're enemies." The blond girl said, Kagome doesn't know what to say, she just accept the weapons and hugged them tightly, this thing was the only memories she has to her older sister, Kikyou. Akisora smile at her, "I'm sure Kikyou-san, will be glad that you had become a powerful miko, she will be proud of you if you successfully done you're mission completely." Kagome looked at him with happy tears, "Arigatou. Akisora-kun…everyone" she wipe her tears and smile to the both of them. "Be safe, Kagome-sama" Keita bow at the miko, the three nodded.

* * *

"Oi! Gaara!" the familiar voice of a blonde genin, heard by the red haired Kazekage, he and his escorts surprised to see Naruto and the other Konoha nins. Naruto put a toothy grin at the 5th Kazekage and the two guys shaked each others hands.

"It's good to see you again, Gaara"Naruto said with a friendly smile. Gaara nodded with a smile on his face. The friendship was strong, since their village had became an allies. Kakashi approached to the two of them.

"Kazekage-sama, about the mission" Gaara put his serious face, Konoha nin looked around and saw the damage that the demons did to the village, some shinobis were killed and injured, the civilians also were injured by the explosion.

"Is this the work of those demons?" Sakura asked with a shock look on her face.

"This is terrible" Hinata added.

"I can't believe that there's really a real demon, doing these horrible things"Kiba stare at the destruction, some parts of the village. Shino however, notice something foreign chakra.

"Someone's coming" he said, the others look at him, Naruto confused

"What are you talking about, Shino?"

Shino didn't reply, Just then, Temari appears with a sorrowful look on her face. Sakura look at her with a worried look.

"Temari"

The blonde female just look at them, and then she stare at her younger brother.

"Bad news, Gaara it seems that the other team of chuunins been ambushed by demons, some are killed and eaten alive" she said disgustingly. The others are shocked

"That is too much"Naruto grit his teeth angrily, those demons are merciless.

"The only way to end this was to find Kagome and also the person behind all of this"Kakashi commented. Naruto look at him with a confused look.

"The person who controls the demons?"

"That's exactly, Naruto. If we find him, then we need to have an alliance to the other ninja villages who had been the victims of these attacks"

All of them nodded, except Sakura

"But, Kagome was with Sasuke-kun." She said, Naruto froze, how can he forget the guy who was there ex teammate is the one who kidnaps his friend.

"So, we find Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara replied

Hinata however, stare at Naruto with the worried look on her face, it seems this Kagome was important to him. And maybe just maybe that Naruto has feelings for this girl and it makes her worried.

"Naruto-kun"

* * *

The young miko stare at the sun, it is really hot in the desert. She clenched the bow, this was the bow own by Kikyou she sigh.

"I have to find Seryuu but his aura is not around in this place" she said with a worried expression. She look around and froze as she sense evil aura nearby on the spot where she stood.

"Masaka, could it be-"her eyes widen. She runs to the place where she sense the demons, to her shocked, there are tons of human corpse in front of her lying in the sand. There is a Sunagakure headband on them.

"Don't tell me-"she was staring at a random corpse and hears an awful sound in the sky, to her surprised there's an army of winged demons and it makes its way to a village far away from her.

"Oh my God" she gasped, she never expect this. She readies herself on the surprised attack.

"Are you stupid?" asked a certain child voice, Kagome turned around and saw a boy in a bit eight years old, his clothes were all blue, his skin was pale, dark hair with a boy's cut and azure eyes. Kagome admits this boy is so cute.

"Who are you?" she asks the boy, but the boy just smirked.

"I'll tell you who I am, but first do you think that a single arrow can easily wipe out a troups of demons" he said pointing at the troups of winged demons in the sky, Kagome didn't say anything and the kid is right. That is really impossible.

"I'll try it, even if it is impossible" she replied with a determined look on her face, the child just stare at her and smile. He was interested on this woman.

"Show it."

Kagome took a deep breathe, and seriously aim the arrow at the winged demons. She gathers her pure energy on the arrow and release it. The boy gasped as the wing demons vanished instantly, he smirked again and stares at the miko, she is the one.

Naruto, Gaara and the others were surprised and awe as the pile of wing demons vanished instantly by a single light force.

"It's amazing" Sakura awe, she was in relief that the demons had vanished. Naruto wonders who is the person save them, he realize something, he dashes away from the group and went outside the village.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata calls the blonde, but he couldn't hear her. Kiba scoffed

"Where the hell does that guy going?" he wonders. Sakura stare at Naruto and immediately follows him. The others were shocked and also follow the two to see themselves. Meanwhile, Naruto was nervous this can't be. He could sense her chakra and that glowing arrow had been a proof to him. As he hurridly running to the middle of the desert and finally he stop as he saw a female with a long dark hair, fair skin and hazel eyes seems staring him with a confused look. Naruto gulped and realize the person in front of him. His heart flutters with excitement.

"Kagome!" he shouted happily, Kagome gasped she knows this person; spiky blonde hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, she knows this man.

"Naruto!" she calls the blonde jinchuuriki. To her surprise, the blonde rushed over her and hugged her tightly. On the other hand, the boy that Kagome been with was staring at them with no emotion. It seems he was displeased to see the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with unknown reasons.

* * *

Sakura was behind on the two, and seems upset but glad to see Kagome. She knew that Naruto like Kagome she was just staring at the reunion. The others were surprised at the reunion scene including Hinata.

* * *

Naruto was beside Kagome happily chatting with the miko, behind them were the others including the boy that Kagome been with. Sakura notice the young boy with them, and seems that he was strike resemblance of their ex teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. She shook her head, she should not be thinking about him right now. Gaara notice the boy also, and he feels that the boy is familiar but he choose to ignore it.

"Sakura-chan, who is that girl?" ask Hinata with a soft spoken voice, as the Hyuuga heiress stare at the blonde and the miko with an upset look on her face. Sakura understand her feelings, she also, feels jealous that her teammate was been close to a girl. She sighs and stares at the Hyuuga heiress

"That's Higurashi, Kagome." She replied, and Hinata nodded and returns to stare at the two. Kakashi also notice the miko seems in a melancholic expression. He doesn't know why but it seems that she is been in a rough situation. As they are now at the Kazekage office, they stare at Kagome and the mysterious boy.

"Kagome-chan, I'm glad that you're safe" Naruto stated with a smile look on his face, Kagome put a weak smile on her face, and Naruto notice this.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked the miko, but Kagome shook her head

"Iie" she replied, Sakura spoke

"Kagome-san, how do you escape Sasuke-kun?" she asked the miko, the others wanted to know including Naruto. The miko froze and the young boy notice her tense form and smirk

"He…he let me go" she replied with a soft spoken voice, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were surprise. This was unexpected since Sasuke is the type of person that been so possessive.

"What? He did" Naruto astonished

"What did he did to you?, did he hurt you?" asked Kakashi to the miko, Sakura eagerly wanted to know also. Kagome gulped, she doesn't know what to tell them. but truthfully he did physically hurt her. She notice that both Naruto and Sakura knows Sasuke and she remembers well that Sasuke mentions to her about Konohagakure it perfectly clears to her that Sasuke was originally at Konoha but the mystery is how did he ended up being a criminal and being wanted by the other nations.

"Well…he-" she stop as the boy that she had met was surprisingly hugged her. The others were shocked including Naruto who stare at the two of them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing you brat?" shouted Naruto, but the boy just smirked at him and return his gaze towards the confused miko.

"Hey wait" Kagome was surprised at the boy's action. The boy's face was mere inches towards her, he grinned.

"You know what, I fell in love with you…miko" he confess, the people in the room were shocked and blushed there is no way, a kid confessed to an older gal. Kagome was deeply shocked and doesn't know what to do. The kid retreats and smile at her.

"I know that it is destined to us to be met and this day has come" he said with a seduce look on his face, Kagome blushed but she understand that this is wrong. Naruto had had enough.

"You brat, What the heck are you confessing at!" he points at the boy on his index finger, Gaara look at the boy and realize something.

"You-" he calls the mysterious boy and boy look at him, the Kazekage looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"I may remember you're that boy from before, right?" he asks, Team Kakashi and team 8 notices that Gaara knows the boy. The boy chuckled

"Yes I am, Kazekage of the Sand village. I'm quite surprise that you still remember this poor boy stealing food from you're men" he said, Gaara was suspicious to him, something's odd about this boy that it seems that he is much more intimidating. The boy stare at Kagome.

"You're mission is over, miko"

Kagome surprise and sense the powerful energy coming from this boy, she gasped from the realization.

"There's no way, You're Seiryuu-dono" she reveals, the child named Seiryuu smirked again. Naruto and the others were awe and wonders why a certain powerful entity was in a form of a child.

"I can't believe this squirt was that powerful creature! This was a joke!"

Seiryuu twitched in anger on the insult given by the blonde to him, he surely despise this lower jinchuuriki.

"How dare you make disrespectful to the powerful creature who guards this world" he said coldly. Seiryuu gathers his energy on his palm, Naruto was less surprise at his words and his actions. Kagome was intervine and protects Naruto.

"Please forgive him, Seiryuu-sama he didn't mean what he said" she said with an apology. Seiryuu stops and laughed lowly.

"Humans seriously" he mumbles, Just then, Gaara realize now that the creature who saves them back then was this child in front of them. maybe, this child knows what happen and he wanted to know about the giant sandstorm.

"Are you the one who creates that giant sandstorm in our village? And the summoning of those demons?" he asks Seiryuu. The celestial creature in a child form, smile and then frowned at his question, he then spoke;

"First of all, Yes, I'm the one who creates that sandstorm, it is for those selfish humans like the rest of you here" he said in a dark tone. All of them were frowned at his words, "and also to the question about those demons? I'm not the one who summons them, someone manipulates them and it is evil" he said, Naruto was surprised

"You know this person?" he asks Seryuu, the wind entity stare at Kagome who is been quiet all the time. The others are realize now that Kagome knows this person.

"Kagome"

"Yes, that person's name was Byakuran. The demon who manipulates those lesser demons that attacks us recently" she reveals.

"Byakuran, eh" Kakashi spoken and thought hard.

"So which means-" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sasuke was working under him and that person behinds all of this" Naruto concluded

"It perfectly sense now" Kiba said with a nod.

Gaara looked at the female jinchuuriki

"And that _person_ was after you, isn't it?"

"Yes" Kagome replies, Hinata stare at her, the miko seems nervous and afraid, she went to her and puts her hand on her shoulder and smile kindly at her.

"Don't worry, we will protect you" the Hyuuga heiress said, Naruto smile at Hinata and puts a thumb on Kagome.

"Hinata was right. We will going to protect you from that Byakuran guy, Kagome-chan" he promise. Kagome looked at everyone and she saw in their eyes that they will protect her even though they will never show it. She replies them with a smile on her face.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

* * *

**Konohagakure **

Danzo and the two other elders went to Tsunade's office to discuss about Kagome Higurashi's fate in the village.

"Tsunade, You know the circumstances when it comes to protect our village."Danzo look at her. Tsunade grimace at the three elders, there it goes again. Convincing her again about Higurashi Kagome.

"Didn't I tell you before, I won't let you to decide me on Higurashi Kagome. She is innocent on this and she is unaware on what she is to our own views to her." she said to them. Danzo sighs

"Very well then, from this day forward. If Kakashi and his subordinates successfully retrieves Higurashi Kagome, We will decide upon her fate and mark my words, Tsunade don't interfere with us" he said with a serious tone. The three elders leave the room and Tsunade grit her teeth with anger

Dammit

* * *

Seiryuu still clinging on Kagome's arms, and seems the miko doesn't mind at all. Naruto frowned at Seiryuu, the child turns and puts a devil smirked on the blonde, that makes him pissed most.

"Hey, stop clinging on her" he ordered the child.

"Shut up. This is my way of showing my affection to my host, isn't it bad? Kyuubi jinchuuriki" he smiles fakely at the blonde. Kiba however, smirked it seems Naruto is jealous.

"Oi, you better do something to steal her Naruto or else that kid will win her" Kiba snickered, Naruto glare at the Inuzuka.

"Shut up, Kiba!" he growls, Kagome looked worriedly at Naruto

Seiryuu smirked evily at the blonde. He was amused on Naruto's expression. He was playful to a human's feelings. They are emotional when it comes those important to them. He tightly cling on Kagome's arm as possible, he was fond to his host, and he wanted her affection.

* * *

"So what's the news?"

"It is about you're granddaughter, Kaede-sama"

The old woman gasped, so her grand daughter is alive, she smile in relief. Akisora stood in front of the old lady wearing a traditional miko outfit, her body seems weak and at the same time; she has illness.

"Kagome…I'm glad she's alive" she said

"What are we going to do?"

She puts a sigh,"Please do what you're job on eyeing on her. and once that she had completely seal them all, It is our time to move" she said to the teens. Akisora nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seiryuu and Kagome were eating onigiri together, and Naruto seems glaring at the boy beside the miko. He saw that Kagome was enjoying herself with the kid. Kiba snickered at Naruto's expression. On the other hand, Sakura and Hinata are separated to the group to help the other injured villagers and shinobis. Kakashi and Shino with Gaara were all in a meeting with the other shinobi officials.

"Now, we had the miko and the celestial creature, it is our time to eliminate them" Baki suggested, Gaara glare at him and Baki flinched and bows with apology.

"I understand that she is a threat, but as long Naruto was with her…we can't do that" Gaara said seriously. Kakashi then interrupted; "Kazekage-sama, I understand you're motive but have you forgotten that girl has a mission, to save us and she seals those creatures to save us all" he said to the Kazekage, the other people in the room look at him.

"You're right, but you know that she is the reason why that Seiryuu had nearly destroyed the village and those demons are coming out of nowhere."

"Gaara-sama, You can't-" Kakashi protested

"Don't worry, I won't execute her. But she needs to leave my village as soon as possible" he said in a cold voice. Kakashi gives up, there's no way he will against the Kazekage's decision.

"I understand"

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi" Seiryuu calls her name casually; the miko turned and look at the boy below her height. She notices Naruto and the other guy left them. She then focuses her attention to Seiryuu.

"Hai?"

"You notice that all the people are all suffering because of this situation, eh" he said

"Hai, I know" she said sadly, she stare at Seiryuu "Why are you seems uncared to the humans?" she added. Seiryuu puts a serious look and grinned.

"Hmm…You don't have to know"

Kagome gasped

"But if you insist I will tell you" he said, Kagome nods

"Currently, the humans are all hunger for power which is why their devotion to the deities have been forgotten. That's why we; the celestial creatures are the one who will punish them, and this world is been taint with evil and corruption" he explained, the miko gasped

"But, not all humans are just that, some are still been devoted to the celestial beings. Just like us the mikos who always devoted our service to the gods" she insist

He chucked "But have you forgotten about those shinobis, they're only using you to get rid of us and also that demon whose been after you" he said

"You mean, Byakuran"

Seiryuu nodded with a smirked, Kagome realize something all she did was to fulfill the prophecy it's true that the shinobis are just using her, she doesn't care to that anymore.

"It's true, but they believe in me and that is enough for me" she smiles. Seiryuu frowned

"_You are really a stupid wench, aren't you"_ he thought, he sighs. He had never met such stubborn jinchuuriki in all his life. But he could see her determination on her eyes. He had been amaze by her attitude despite his warnings about her connection with the shinobis. He moves towards Kagome and smile.

"Well it's time for me to be one with you"

* * *

**A/N: Wooh….that means that he will be sealed on her body.**

**Review plz…..**


	16. A Miko's Discrimination

_I finally update this chapter; it's been 5 months that I haven't updated this. I've been busy writing/reading Kuroshitsuji fanfic which is why I forgot about this. ~snicker~ Yah; I'm a bad person but slightly :)_

_Enjoy this chapter._

**A Miko's Discrimination**

Seiryuu finally sealed inside Kagome as he voluntarily himself to help the miko. Kagome felt pain again after the ritual. "Why is it this painful" she thought, she sighs and slowly returns to Naruto's side. Luckily, Naruto and Kiba saw her with a surprised look on their faces.

"Kagome-chan, Are you ok?" ask Naruto with concern, the girl just nodded. Kiba notices that something is missing.

"Where's the kid?" he questioned, Kagome put a small smile, "He is sealed onto me earlier." She replied, the two males eyes widen.

"So which means, that there is one celestial beast left?"

She nodded

Naruto put a toothy grin, "That's great, now we will be able to save the world and destroy that Byakuran guy" Kagome froze, she forgot about Byakuran, Seiryuu just told her that demon is still on her tail watching her, she stare at the two male shinobi, he also told her that the shinobis are not to be trusted, the very thought of it making her upset.

"Naruto and the others, they're all very nice to me and that it's hard to bear to doubt my trust in them" she thought. She was afraid that they'll treat her like some kind of an outcast just because she's a miko and a celestial jinchuuriki at that.

She snap her thoughts, she should not be worried about that. If something like that happen, then, she should ready herself and the consequence of it. She saw Naruto wave at her

"Kagome-chan, Kakashi-sensei said that we're going home!"

She blinks, that fast?

"Okay, Naruto" she replied

* * *

Team Kakashi, and Team 8 with Kagome leave Suna and say goodbye to the Kazekage and his officials. Gaara watched them from behind with a frown look on his face.

"The miko has already left as we expected" his voice seems bitter, he knew that girl is a pure one but because of her, his village is been nearly destroyed by those demons who are after her.

"I pity the girl" commented Temari with a sad look on her face. She reminded the girl of Gaara way before he became the Kazekage of the village. In some way, she is worried for her.

* * *

Konohagakure

Team Kakashi , Team 8 and Kagome confused when they were greeted by five anbus, Danzo and the 5th Hokage. They're all in a cold expression on their faces. Kagome notice that there cold eyes were staring at her given her goosebumps.

Naruto blinks with confusion, "Baa-chan, what is the meaning of this?" his teammates were all confused except Kakashi, who seems expected this will happen.

Tsunade sighs, "I'm sorry, Naruto but we have to arrest Kagome Higurashi"

Team 8 and Team Kakashi's eyes widen including Kagome. The two anbus grabbed her forcefully making her wince by their tight grip on her arms. Naruto saw this and pissed "Let her go!" he growls at the two Anbus.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Don't interfere with this unless you will be banned as a shinobi" Danzo said with a cruel voice. Sakura intervines and stare at the 5th Hokage

"Tsunade-sama, I beg you don't do this to her, she just save our lives earlier" she pleaded, Tsunade glare at her telling her to not interfere to which Sakura flinched, Kakashi just silent watching the scene

"What is her fault anyway? And why are you guys planning to do with her?" Kiba shouted with an anger rise through his veins.

"Kiba-kun, calm down. Tsunade-sama, please release Kagome-chan" Hinata said pleading like Sakura. Kagome could see their concern towards them.

"Please stop" the others look at the miko, Kagome's expression seems like she was accepting the treatment.

"Kagome-chan" Naruto's eyes soften and felt pity to her, his heart sink as Kagome puts a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright" she smiles at them. Tsunade could see the look of the girl's determination, she felt guilty doing this but she must for the sake of her village.

"Put her into prison and make sure that she'll never escape. She'll be put into interrogation tomorrow" she ordered the two Anbus and escorted the miko on Konoha prison.

As soon as the anbus left with Kagome, Naruto clenched his fist and glares at the 5th and Danzo, "What the hell is going on here? Why did you do that to her?" he burst outrage. Danzo put a blank stare at the blonde jinchuuriki.

"That girl…is a threat to our village." He replied, All of them were shocked

"What do you mean by that?"

* * *

Review


End file.
